


La marque de la bête

by Nelja



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, F/M, Gen, Get Together, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Original Character(s), Real or not real, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain, Riff et Maryweather vont à la campagne et se retrouvent pris dans une sombre histoire d'hommes loups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comte Cain appartient à Kaori Yuki.
> 
> Cette fic est une histoire de type enquête, avec de la romance Cain/Riff. Certains points de scénario sont basés sur un rêve de ma petite soeur. Pas de spoilers après le tome 2, pas de présence de Delilah, et la partie romance a été clairement jossée par le manga.

_Fee, fi, fo, fum_  
I smell the blood of an Englishman  
Be he alive or be he dead  
I'll grind his bones to make my bread 

* * *

Après l'arrêt de la voiture à cheval, Maryweather sauta la première du marchepied, suivie par Cain, et Riff qui portait les bagages.

"Ca y est, nous sommes arrivés, grand frère ! Ce trajet m'a épuisée.

\- Ce ne se voit pas." répondit Cain avec un demi-sourire, en voyant sa soeur courir pour se dégourdir les jambes.

\- J'espère que vous ne l'êtes pas trop, mademoiselle." dit Riff, "il nous reste encore un peu de chemin avant d'arriver chez Monsieur Sullivan.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Riff, courir me reposera !" Elle avait pris de l'avance, mais revint au niveau de son frère, qui marchait d'un pas calme et mesuré, et de Riff, qui portait les valises. "J'espère qu'on va voir les hommes-loups !

\- Tu veux tellement être mangée ?" plaisanta Cain, décidément de bonne humeur.

\- Ca te ferait des vacances." dit Mary en tirant la langue. "Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas m'amener avec toi chez Monsieur Sullivan ? Ca te dérange tellement que je sois là ? J'en ai assez de rester toute seule, et tu ne voulais même pas me dire combien de temps ça allait durer.

\- Mais finalement, quand on a découvert que tu t'étais cachée dans la malle arrière, je n'ai pas fait faire demi-tour pour te ramener, Mary, alors ne te plains pas !" lui dit son grand frère.

"Lord Cain l'aurait certainement fait," pensa Riff "s'il y avait eu le moindre danger pour mademoiselle Mary. Mais on nous a bien dit, quand nous avons reçu le télégramme de monsieur Sullivan, que ces "hommes-loups" n'avaient jamais attaqué un humain, seulement des animaux. Je me demande pourquoi Lord Cain a pris la peine de venir."

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Cain dit à Mary, mais suffisamment fort pour être entendu : "Je ne pense pas que ça sera si drôle, tu sais. J'ai une sorte de dette envers cet homme, qui m'a procuré de nombreux poisons, et m'a sorti une fois d'une situation délicate, mais je ne pense pas que cette histoire soit si intéressante. Il a du monter en épingle quelques morts provoquées par un vieux chien errant.

\- Tu fais toujours le rabat-joie, grand frère !" s'exclama Maryweather avec un grand sourire qui contredisait ses paroles. "En tout cas, ça fait longtemps que je n'étais pas allée à la campagne, et... Kyaaaaaa!" cria-t-elle en voyant une forme sombre traverser la haie, juste à côté d'elle, et la saisir par le bras.

Cain se précipita vers elle, alors que la forme sortait des buissons. C'était une femme déjà âgée, portant ce qui semblait être les lambeaux d'un costume de nonne. A traverser les buissons sans même les écarter, elle ne pouvait pas porter de beaux vêtements. Il était difficile de dire depuis quand elle portait celui-là. Son visage aussi était égratigné. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange, mais elle n'était pas armée et ne semblait pas violente.

"Enfants du péché !" clama-t-elle en regardant alternativement Cain et Mary. "Vous êtes maudits ! Vous aussi !" continua-t-elle en se concentrant sur Maryweather, "vous êtes maudits ! Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour toi, jeune fille ! Quitte cette famille à laquelle tu n'es qu'à moitié liée, viens avec moi, et je te sauverai!"

Cain avait perdu son demi-sourire et s'avançait vers elle d'un air menaçant. Riff avait laché les valises, prêt à intervenir s'il se passait quelque chose.

La femme tourna son visage vers le ciel avant de clamer, avec force. "Le baptême ne suffit pas pour sauver ! Il faut aussi délivrer des mauvaises influences !" Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Cain, qui lut cette fois clairement la lueur de folie dans son regard, et se demanda s'il devait employer la force ou essayer de la raisonner. "Es-tu seulement baptisé ? Etes-vous seulement baptisés, tous ? En tout cas, j'emmène cette enfant avec moi !"

Mais alors Mary lui mordit brusquement la main qui la tenait, avec force, et la femme relacha sa prise. Mary en profita pour se jeter dans les bras de son frère. "Je ne viendrai jamais avec toi! Nous sommes une famille, et on ne se quitte pas !"

A ce moment, les branches de la haie par laquelle était passée la femme s'écartèrent, et un homme moustachu, habillé en paysan, passa par la brèche ainsi ouverte. "Soeur Helen!" dit-il. Puis il se tourna vers Cain, Riff et Mary. "J'espère que soeur Helen ne vous a pas importunés ? Elle n'a parfois pas toute sa tête, mais c'est une sainte femme. On est bien contents de l'avoir avec nous, au village, pour soigner les malheureux et accoucher les femmes, et puis elle voit des choses que personne ne voit...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas," répondit Cain en affectant un air calme, "tout s'est bien passé. Je suis rassuré de savoir qu'elle n'est pas toujours ainsi. Prenez soin d'elle." L'homme hocha la tête. Il regardait de plus en plus attentivement leurs vêtements : il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'ils étaient si richement vêtus auparavant. "Vous allez au château ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non." dit Riff. "Nous nous rendons chez Thomas Sullivan. Est-ce bien le bon chemin ?"

"Ca c'est sûr." dit le paysan. Il tenait par la main soeur Helen, et ce contact semblait la calmer, ou alors peut-être était-ce encore le choc de la morsure de Mary. "Ce n'est pas très loin du château, c'est la même direction, et vous êtes si bien habillés, alors je croyais... mais il faut continuer pendant environ un quart d'heure, et puis vous verrez le château sur votre gauche, mais alors, à la place, vous irez à droite, et il y a encore vingt minutes. Vous êtes vraiment, vraiment habillés comme des nobles." Il insista sur ces mots, avec un regard en coin. Cain comprit le message et lui jeta une pièce. Il s'éloigna.

"Elle ne veut pas être sauvée !" clamait encore la femme en s'éloignant, emmenée doucement mais fermement par le paysan. "Elle ne veut pas abandonner sa famille, ni ses dents qui blessent, ni ses griffes. Personne ne veut être sauvé ! Moi-même, je ne l'ai pas voulu ! Mais je sauverai tous les enfants, tous, qu'ils le veuillent ou non !"

Cain, Riff et Mary continuèrent leur chemin, sans rien dire. Leur belle humeur avait été gâchée, et cet après-midi de printemps leur semblait soudain lourd d'orages à venir.

* * *

"Entrez, entrez !" leur dit Thomas Sullivan, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa maison pour les recevoir. c'était une maison à deux étages, plutôt grande, dans un style ancien. De l'extérieur, elle ne semblait pas très bien entretenue, mais à l'intérieur, il y avait de belles tentures pour décorer, un bon feu flambait dans la cheminée, et la maison semblait accueillante. "Heureux de vous revoir, Cain. Et c'est la petite Mary, dont tu m'as parlé? Elle a l'air aussi charmante que son frère. Et vous devez être Riff." dit-il en se tournant vers le domestique. "L'homme de confiance de Cain. Je suis très heureux de vous accueillir ici. J'ai préparé vos chambres."

L'homme devait avoir une trentaine d'années, il avait des cheveux roux mi-longs attachés en queue de cheval, et parlait d'une voix amicale, quoique un peu familière. "Mais d'abord, il faut que je vous présente. Daniel, Daniel! Il va falloir aller à la cuisine, il y est toujours." Il les entraina derrière lui, vers une petite porte, qui s'ouvrit sur un homme plus jeune, en train de faire une réussite sur une table de cuisine ronde. Il avait aussi les cheveux roux flamboyant, mais plus courts. Il tourna la tête en les voyant entrer. "Daniel, je te présente mon _ami_ Cain dont je t'ai parlé, sa soeur Maryweather, et son homme de confiance Riff. Cain, Maryweather, Riff, je vous présente mon frère Daniel."

"Bonjour." leur dit Daniel, l'air un peu absent. Il ajouta, rapidement, toujours sans les regarder "Puissiez-vous être les bienvenus dans cette maison, que nous partageons déjà avec de multiples fantômes. Tenez-vous loin de leurs pas, que les nuits vous protègent et que les aubes vous soient propices."

Les autres allaient repartir, mais Thomas insista pour qu'ils s'asseyent tous en cercle autour de cette table.

"Tu ne peux pas rester toujours tout seul, Daniel." dit-il. "Et puis, il y a une certaine symbolique à s'asseoir autour d'une table ronde. Comme le roi Arthur. Personne en bout de table, personne n'a de place prééminente." Il se tourna plus particulièrement vers Cain. "C'est pour ça, par principe, que nous n'avons pas de domestiques, alors que nous aurions largement de quoi les payer. C'est un principe. Mais bien sûr, je ne vous blâme pas. Tout le monde n'est pas capable d'accepter les idées modernes, et nous avons l'avantage de venir d'une famille roturière. Les préjugés sont plus profondément ancrés chez les nobles - mais je ne dis pas ça pour vous, je sais que vous êtes justement une sorte de brebis galeuse parmi les imbéciles de votre rang."

"Il est toujours aussi bavard ?" murmura doucement Mary à l'oreille de son frère, pendant cette tirade.

"Parfois c'est pire." lui répondit Cain sur le même ton.

"Et comment tu as fait la connaissance d'un type comme lui ?" demanda Mary. Mais, au beau milieu de sa phrase, Thomas s'interrompit justement, pour un effet oratoire, et il entendit la fin de la phrase de Mary qui s'étouffa, embarrassée. Mais Thomas ne sembla pas s'offusquer de l'expression "un type comme lui", et sourit plutôt à Mary.

"C'est une bonne question, mademoiselle Mary. J'ai recontré votre frère dans une boutique d'apothicaire. Il discutait avec le propriétaire, et cela m'a beaucoup surpris de voir un jeune noble qui s'y connaissait autant sur les poisons, un sujet qui me passionne. Quand j'y pense, j'avais dû en entendre parler, mais il n'avait pas été pris au sérieux. En tout cas, je lui ai parlé, nous avons sympathisé," - là, Cain eut une moue d'incrédulité - "et nous avons promis d'échanger quelques bonnes adresses pour se procurer des produits rares. Mais il ne m'a pas écrit, et je n'avais pas pris son adresse. Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai entendu parler de lui dans les journaux, alors qu'il était accusé d'une affaire de meurtre. Je suis allé voir les juges qui s'occupaient de cette histoire ; tous bornés, si on me permet de donner mon avis, et je leur ai expliqué que ce n'était pas possible. Ce poison avait forcément été administré plusieures heures avant, pour produire un tel effet, et Cain venait de le rencontrer il y a une demi-heure quand cet homme est mort! J'ai réussi à persuader leur médecin-légiste (borné aussi) de la véracité de mes dires, en amenant mes livres de science. Cain leur avait déjà expliqué tout ça, bien sûr, mais en tant que suspect, on ne l'avait pas cru. Ah, la justice britannique... la médecine britannique..." Thomas prit un air renfrogné un instant, puis son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire, et il annonça triomphalement "Et voilà comment j'ai sauvé de l'erreur judiciaire Cain Hargreaves."

Daniel eut un hochement de tête poli, alors que Riff et Mary restaient sans voix, interrogeant Cain du regard. Il hocha la tête, lui aussi.

"Mais voilà," continua Thomas manifestement décidé à accaparer la conversation "que ces derniers temps j'entends à nouveau parler de vous dans les journaux, Cain. Mêlé à des affaires de meurtre ; c'est ce que les journalistes disent. Mais il faut savoir lire entre les lignes! Moi ce que je vois, c'est que vous arrivez dans des endroits où stagnent des rumeurs de malédictions, de vampires, de fantômes, et que vous démasquez ces histoires, montrez que tout peut être éclairci de façon rationnelle. Comme on dit de Dom Juan dans le théâtre français, il ne craint ni Dieu, ni Diable, ni loup-garou. Je suis un peu ce Dom Juan, Cain, et c'est justement pour que vous m'aidiez à éclaircir cette histoire d'homme-loup que j'ai cru bon de vous rappeler notre vieille amitié et de vous faire venir.

\- C'est en effet ce que vous m'avez dit." répondit Cain.

Thomas sourit de satisfaction. "Je me demande ce qui nous a entraînés à parler d'autre chose, mais c'est en effet ce que je voulais dire. Nous allons ensemble appliquer la méthode scientifique dont je vous ai fait tant d'éloges, Cain. Mais levons-nous! Encore récemment, ils ont dévoré une vache, et j'ai fait en sorte qu'on ne déplace pas ses ossements. Allons les examiner ! Il entraîna Cain derrière lui.

\- Je viens aussi !" dit Mary enthousiaste, qui baillait encore avant la dernière phrase.

"Pas de problème, mademoiselle !" s'exclama Thomas avant que Cain ait pu protester.

Riff ne répondit pas. Sauf ordres contraires, il allait toujours là où allait Cain.

"Je vous abandonnerai." répondit Daniel.

"J'espérais que tu parlerais un peu plus avec mes invités." dit Thomas d'un air déçu. "Tu es vraiment trop peu sociable, petit frère. Enfin, ce sera pour ce soir. Je fais le repas si tu veux !" Daniel acquiesça de la tête, mais sans regarder son frère déjà sorti de la cuisine qui passait la tête par la porte pour finir sa phrase. Il fixa du regard la vieille pendule, eut un soupir, et se remit à ses réussites.

* * *

Mary avait vite déchanté : les os de vache ne ressemblaient qu'à des os de vache.

"Il n'y a même pas de sang ou de viscères." remarqua-t-elle, déçue.

"Cela fait près d'un mois que l'animal a été dévoré." dit Thomas. On est venu me prévenir trop tard, malheureusement, le terrain autour avait déjà été piétiné par des curieux. Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais la chance de tomber le premier sur la pièce à conviction ? En examinant le terrain autour, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de loups. Par contre, il restait quelques marques de pieds humains, nus, dont certains étaient anormalement grands. Mais on ne peut plus les voir. Cependant, les traces de morsures étaient celles de loups.

\- Tout a déjà été décomposé ?" demanda Cain. Ou peut-être mes propriétaires ont-il récupéré sur le cadavre ce qui leur semblait bon à prendre ?

\- Non, non," dit Thomas. Tout la viande avait été dévorée, comme si une très grande quantité de chiens sauvages, ou à la rigueur de loups, s'y étaient attaqués.

\- Il dévorent une bête entière en une fois... et leur dernière attaque remonte à un mois ?" demanda Cain. Leur façon de se nourrir semble très irrégulière.

\- C'est peut-être des pythons." dit Mary en observant l'intérieur de la cage thoracique, en testant la solidité pour voir si elle pouvait y grimper. C'est ce que m'a dit une voyante avec un python, un jour : il mangeait un animal entier à la fois, mais une fois que c'était fait on était tranquille pour plusieurs semaines. Tu as regardé, Thomas, s'il n'y avait des traces de pythons ?

\- Les os ne seraient pas restés, Mary." dit Cain. "Un serpent mange tout. Peut-être les bêtes sont-elles nomades et ont-elles mangé dans des cantons voisins les dernières semaines ?

\- Je ne crois pas." dit Thomas, perplexe. "Je suis les nouvelles, et elles n'attaquent jamais qu'ici. Mais c'est vrai que dans ces cas-là, l'animal ou les animaux sont mangés entièrement, et qu'i chaque fois des semaines entre les attaques.

\- C'est à la pleine lune ?" demanda Mary. "parce que si c'est des loups-garous, c'est normal.

\- Non." répondit Thomas. "Ce n'est pas aussi régulier que ça.

\- Il y a parfois plusieurs animaux ?" demanda Cain.

"Oui. Tu penses que c'est quoi ? Cela a l'air faux, comme tu le fais remarquer, mais je ne vois pas qui aurait intérêt à monter une machination.

\- Peut-être un rituel." dit Cain. "Je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier cette histoire de machination, mais en tout cas, j'y sens la main de l'homme. Tu as du le sentir aussi ?" demanda Cain avec une certaine malice.

"Oui, oui." dit Thomas. "En fait, vous êtes presque venus trop tôt. Il y a quelque chose que je dois vérifier ce soir, et qui complètera mes théories. Demain, je vous montrerai mes notes sur les lieux des attaques, et je vous expliquerai les conclusions auxquelles je suis parvenu. Mais pour l'instant, rentrons."

* * *

Une fois rentrés, après un bref repas, ils envoyèrent Maryweather se coucher, et Thomas proposa un dernier verre. Cain et Riff refusèrent, mais lui tinrent compagnie, et Daniel ne refusa pas. Dehors, le soleil venait de se coucher, une pluie fine commençait à tomber.

"Cette maison est vraiment magnifique." dit Riff, par politesse.

"C'est sûr !" s'exclama Thomas. "C'était une partie du château autrefois, une sorte de cottage particulier, à l'époque où la famille d'ici, les Dawnshill, était nombreuse et puissante. Mais maintenant, ils ne sont plus que deux, le chef de famille et sa soeur, et ils louent la plupart de leurs dépendances. On a récupéré celle-là, et je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas mécontent.

\- Le reste de la famille a quitté le château ?" demanda Cain.

"Non, non, c'est vraiment une petite famille. Ils sont tous les deux très jeunes, ils n'avaient que leur grand-père, qui est mort récemment. Je crois qu'ils n'ont plus beaucoup d'argent non plus. On imaginerait que des gens dans leur condition chercheraient à marier leur fille le plus vite possible, avec quelqu'un de riche et de noble. Mais ils ne le font pas, elle voit rarement des gens. En fait, nous devons être ceux qu'elle voit le plus, après ses domestiques, puisque nous sommes voisins." Il se tourna vers son frère "Et pourtant, avec le visage qu'elle a, elle pourrait facilement se marier, pas vrai, Daniel ?"

Daniel grogna : "Oui, elle n'est pas mal."

"Et s'il dit ça!" exulta Thomas, "c'est qu'elle est vraiment belle, croyez moi! Le chef de famille n'est pas marié non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendent. Pourtant, ils ont presque déjà dix-huit ans, si ma mémoire est bonne. C'est presque du folklore local. Des gens bizarres.

\- Si jeunes ?" s'étonna Cain.

"Oui. Mais vous verriez John Dawnshill ! Il fait plus que son âge. Il a toujours l'air sérieux. Je me disais," continua Thomas en se tournant vers son frère, "que peut-être que Cain aurait ses chances avec la fille de la famille, Virginia. Demain, je pourrais les présenter, quand on aura fini l'enquête, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Daniel, qui avait fini son deuxième verre, et qui était resté très calme pour l'instant, sembla soudain s'énerver. "Je déteste cette façon que tu as de te mêler des affaires des autres et de médire dans leur dos, Thomas! Continue avec tes invités, moi je ne veux pas être témoin. je monte dans ma chambre. Et ne viens pas me chercher, sous aucun prétexte! Je ne suis là pour personne, de toute façon."

Daniel partit, et Thomas prit l'air abattu.

"Pourquoi ne pas le poursuivre pour vous réconcilier ?" demanda Riff.

"Non, ce n'est pas la peine, cela l'énerverait encore plus." dit Thomas d'un air malheureux. "Vous êtes tombés un mauvais jour. D'habitude, même si nous n'avons pas grand chose en commun, nous nous entendons plutôt bien... Enfin pas toujours, mais ça arrive. j'espère que ça ira mieux demain. Il vaut mieux que nous allions nous coucher, nous aussi."

Il prit une lanterne, et leur indiqua le chemin.

* * *

"Que penses-tu de tout cela, Riff ?" demanda Cain alors que son serviteur le déshabillait.

"Il est un peu tôt pour conclure quant aux loups, my lord. Mais si vous parlez de Monsieur Sullivan, il ne me semble pas mauvais.

\- Mauvais, non. Il m'en coûte de le dire, mais ce qu'il a dit à propos de notre rencontre est vrai. Cependant, il a des idées bizarres. Je voudrais bien rencontrer John et Virginia Dawnshill, car je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on puisse se fier à ce qu'il a dit.

\- Je pense que nous en aurons l'occasion."

Il y eut un silence, puis Cain se lança, hésitant.

"Riff, que penses-tu de ce qu'il a dit à propos des domestiques ?

\- Quoi?

\- Ses discours sur l'égalité, et le fait qu'il ne t'appelle que mon "homme de confiance". Cela semble juste, mais... Riff, que serais-je devenu si tu n'avais pas été mon domestique ?

\- Cela me semble évident, my lord." dit Riff en finissant de défaire les chaussures de Cain. "Je vous aurais rencontré quand même. Je serais toujours resté à votre côté quand même. Tout aurait été exactement pareil."

Cain eut un instant l'air troublé, puis sourit. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Riff. "Tu dormiras dans la chambre à côté, et je t'appellerai si je ne peux pas dormir, Riff ?

\- Bien sûr." répondit le majordome.

Cain s'allongea dans son lit, et regarda Riff quitter la pièce, en souriant d'un air un peu triste.

Il était très tôt, l'aube commençait à peine à pointer, quand Cain fut réveillé par le lourd bruit répété du marteau sur la porte d'entrée. Il grogna, s'enfouit sous les couvertures.

Ce mouvement n'avait pas échappé à Riff, qui venait de passer la tête dans l'encadrure de la porte. Il demanda "Dois-je y aller, my lord ?"

"Fais comme tu veux." lui répondit la voix ensommeillée de Cain. "Mais nous ne sommes pas chez nous ici, un des frères Sullivan ira.

\- Monsieur Daniel a demandé qu'on ne le dérange pas." dit Riff, "et monsieur Thomas avait quelque chose à faire hier soir, il a dû se coucher tard. J'ai votre autorisation.

Riff descendit l'escalier sombre. Aucun des deux frères Sullivan n'arrivait. Il ouvrit le verrou, puis la porte. A l'extérieur se tenait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, maigre, en costume de paysan.

"C'est pas trop tôt!" dit-il d'une voix traînante. Daniel Sullivan n'est pas là? Moi je m'en fiche, je rentre, tu lui transmettras le message. Pourquoi mon père m'a envoyé moi, Seigneur ? On vient de retrouver le cadavre de Thomas Sullivan. Apparemment, c'est les hommes-loups qui l'ont bouffé."

Riff le regarda, incrédule.

"Tu veux que je répète, ou tu as pas compris ? C'était à la hauteur de l'étang qui est entre ici et le château, un peu après le carrefour. Bon, ceci dit, je rentre, salut !"

Il disparut. Riff se retourna, agité par des sentiments confus, et aperçut Daniel Sullivan qui venait d'arriver, descendant l'escalier, portant un costume de jour tout débraillé. Il ouvrait des yeux emplis de panique. Apparemment, il avait entendu la fin de la conversation.

"Quelqu'un est mort ? Qui ça ?"

Riff ne sut quel air convenable prendre pour dire "Votre frère Thomas."

Daniel ouvrit de grands yeux, de surprise, cette fois.

"Mon... mon frère ?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Diddle diddle dumpling, my son John,_  
Went to bed with his trousers on ;  
One shoe off, and one shoe on,  
Diddle diddle dumpling, my son John 

* * *

Daniel tomba à genoux par terre, et se mit à pleurer, sans honte, bruyamment. Riff se sentit un peu gêné. Il se passa moins d'une minute avant que Cain et Maryweather ne descendent aux aussi les escaliers, en robe de chambre, alertés par le bruit.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Mary.

"Mon frère... mon frère est mort." répondit Daniel d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Il regarda Riff. "Comment... Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

"On m'a dit... Mary, rentrez dans votre chambre !" dit Riff, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

"Je ne vois pas ce que ça change !" dit Mary à voix basse. Mais elle remonta les escaliers, n'osant pas faire un esclandre à ce moment.

"On m'a dit qu'il avait été le proie des loups." dit Riff. "Son corps a été retrouvé près de l'étang."

"On est venu lui demander de l'identifier ?" demanda Cain.

"Je ne pourrai pas." dit Daniel.

"Ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais y aller." dit Cain. "Mary, tu peux revenir et cesser d'écouter aux portes. Occupez-vous de Daniel. Riff, je crois que je vais m'habiller tout seul, pour une fois."

"Comme vous voudrez." murmura Riff.

Cain remonta dans sa chambre avec rapidité. Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, il redescendait, ses vêtements enfilés de travers, et sortait en direction du château.

* * *

Cain s'attendait à voir beaucoup de monde, mais sur le chemin qui lui avait été indiqué par Riff, il ne vit que le vieux paysan de la veille, qui fumait sa pipe.

"Vous êtes arrivé au mauvais moment." dit l'homme en le fixant. "Du moins, si c'est une coïncidence ?" La dernière phrase était dite sur un ton de méfiance voilée.

Cain frissonna, mais il ne put rien répondre qui le disculperait. A la place, il fixa le sol, ne pouvant se décider encore à regarder le corps de Thomas. Il put voir un grand nombre de traces de pas récentes qui arrivaient ou repartaient, incrustées dans la boue du chemin, qui n'avait pas entièrement séché depuis la pluie de la veille. Il se remémora la phrase de Thomas "Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais la chance de tomber le premier sur la pièce à conviction ?", qui l'avait fait rire sous cape, la veille.

"Oui, beaucoup de gens sont passés." dit le vieil homme, qui le suivait du regard. "Mais ils doivent aller travailler, eux !"

Cette fois-ci, Cain l'ignora complètement. Il fit les derniers pas qui lui manquaient et regarda le corps.

Il n'était pas entièrement dévoré. Pas comme les descriptions que Thomas avaient faites la veille. Mais le corps entier était marqué de nombreuses morsures, et il restait du sang coagulé et sombre qui avait giclé sur tout le visage et le corps, en plus de la boue. Tous ses vêtements, quoique déchirés par des marques de dents, étaient en place. Seuls ses cheveux étaient propres, et brillaient d'un roux éclatant, le même que son frère.

Cain se pencha sur le cadavre. Le vieil homme ne dit rien au début, puis quand il vit que Cain observait les blessures plutôt que de prier, il l'apostropha d'un ton désagréable.

"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes encore en train de faire ? Les médecins viendront, et c'est déjà trop. c'est d'un prêtre dont il a besoin maintenant.

\- Ne voulez-vous pas savoir comment il est mort ?" demanda Cain, en essuyant de son mouchoir le sang qui avait souillé ses doigts.

Le vieil homme manqua de rire, mais se retint. "Comment il est mort ? Mais c'est évident. c'est ces saletés d'hommes-loups qui l'ont mangé.

\- Alors, comment les retrouver." répondit Cain.

"On ne les retrouvera pas, c'est tout. Pas vous, en tout cas. Ils font partie de la malédiction des Dawnshill, qui a détruit leur famille, et à mon avis celui-là aurait mieux fait de ne pas louer un de leurs bâtiments. Je l'avais même prévenu. Mais ces gens de la ville ne croient souvent en rien. Même les gens d'ici oublient qu'il y a eu d'autres morts.

\- On m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait que des animaux.

\- Le on qui vous a dit ça ne devrait pas être bien au courant. Oui, ça doit faire..." l'homme cracha par terre, le plus loin possible du corps "bien quinze ans qu'il n'y a pas eu de morts. Mais il y en a eu, oh oui ! Même à l'époque où la famille était riche et prospère. La malédiction ne s'est pas vue tout de suite. Mais vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous en mêler. Personne n'a rien à y gagner, et il est toujours possible de se retrouver pris dedans, comme lui.

"Quinze ans déjà..." murmura Cain. "La malédiction des Dawnshill..."

Il tourna les talons, et fit mine de s'éloigner sur le chemin. Mais quand il fut hors de vue, il rebroussa chemin et s'approcha à nouveau de l'endroit où gisait Thomas, mais en passant par les buissons et en regardant fixement le sol.

Il releva la tête, et se retrouva nez à nez avec soeur Helen.

"Vous cherchez quelque chose ?" lui demanda-t-elle. Cain eut un geste de recul. Mais elle n'avait plus l'air hystérique de la veille. Elle lui souriait même gentiment. Cain put la regarder plus paisiblement. Elle avait une cinquantaine d'années, ses cheveux blancs avaient du être blonds, et elle portait toujours son costume et son voile déchirés et tachés de boue.

"Pas spécialement." lui dit Cain. "Je suis venu pour mon ami, vous savez, Thomas Sullivan."

Soeur Helen prit l'air peiné.

"Oui, Samuel m'a dit ce qui était arrivé. c'est horrible... horrible..." Elle semblait maintenant sur le point de pleurer. "Cette malédiction n'aura jamais de fin, et j'en porterai le poids jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Elle dévore, elle dévore..." Elle se rapprocha de Cain, comme si elle voulait lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. "Il n'y a pas que votre ami, non. Tous ceux qui sont liés aux Dawnshill se font dévorer, même si ça ne se voit pas de l'extérieur. Regardez mes enfants... les enfants que je n'ai pas pu sauver..."

Cain la regarda, incrédule. "Vos enfants ?" Même si il arrivait aux bonnes soeurs de fauter, elles ne l'avouaient pas si facilement, fussent-elles folles.

"Les enfants Dawnshill." dit Helen. "Je m'occupais d'eux, ils étaient comme mes enfants, vous savez ! John était si mignon, toujours à m'embrasser et à me sourire, un ange blond, et Virginia était si forte et courageuse, et tellement joyeuse! Ils ont bien changé, et maintenant, je ne les vois plus que rarement... John me parle comme s'il me connaissait à peine, et Virginia a presque peur de moi."

Cain ne répondit pas.

"Je suis désolée." dit la vieille femme. "Je vous parle de ça, alors que votre ami est mort. C'est tellement triste, oui, tellement triste..." on ne pouvait pas savoir duquel des deux événements elle parlait.

A ce moment, le vieux paysan arriva. "Soeur Helen ? Vous êtes là ? Je vous ai entendue." Il s'immobilisa en voyant Cain. "Et vous aussi. Vous devriez vraiment l'éviter. Elle vous a dit quelque chose ?"

"Non." répondit Cain.

"Ah. C'est bien. En tout cas, si elle vous dit quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, hein ?"

Il emmena soeur Helen, qui lui dit "Je vais faire une prière pour Monsieur Sullivan." Elle avait un sourire las. Cain, lui, repartit en direction de chez Daniel.

* * *

Quand Cain rentra, Riff l'attendait dans l'entrée.

"Je vous ai vu venir par la fenêtre, my Lord." dit-il.

"Comment va Daniel ?" lui demanda Cain.

"Il semble s'être remis. Maryweather et moi sommes restés avec lui un moment, alors qu'il nous parlait de Monsieur Thomas, puis il est allé s'occuper de l'enterrement. J'étais avec mademoiselle Mary quand nous vous avons vu venir, et elle m'a persudée d'aller vous accueillir, et qu'elle pouvait se préparer toute seule."

"C'est bien." dit Cain.

"Pourquoi être sorti si rapidement ce matin, my Lord ?"

"Je ne sais pas." répondit honnêtement Cain. "Je ne tenais pas tellement à Thomas Sullivan, même si sa mort m'a surpris et choqué. Mais j'ai eu l'impression que je devais faire quelque chose, que je ne pouvais pas rester inactif. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi faire..."

C'est à ce moment que Maryweather descendit elle aussi les escaliers.

"Bonjour, grand frère." dit-elle.

"Bonjour, ma chérie." dit Cain. "Il va falloir qu'on se prépare pour rentrer."

"Rentrer ?" demanda Mary avec l'air horrifié.

"C'est monsieur Thomas Sullivan qui nous avait invité." dit Riff. "Devant d'aussi tristes circonstances..."

"Vraiment, grand frère ?" demanda Mary, "Tu n'as pas envie de savoir qui c'est qui l'a tué ?"

"Mary..."

"Je sais parfaitement ce que tu vas me dire !" clama Mary. "Tu crains pour ma sécurité, et donc il faut rentrer. Mais Londres est rempli d'assassins aussi, on l'a souvent vu ! Tant que vous êtes ici pour me protéger, tous les deux, je ne crains rien !"

"Mary..."

"Et puis, il était gentil, finalement, ce Thomas Sullivan ! Il ne me traitait pas comme une petite fille, et il était rigolo, même s'il était bizarre. Je veux savoir !"

"Je veux savoir aussi, Mary." dit Cain d'un air grave, fixant sa soeur de ses yeux pailletés d'or. "Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

Mary se tut devant l'intensité de ce regard, et attendit une phrase qui la renverrait définitivement chez elle. Mais Cain s'assit sur un fauteuil, il sembla hésiter.

"Riff, je suis d'accord avec Mary. Thomas n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Il n'était pas la personne avec le plus de tact que j'ai connu, et il était souvent trop insouciant, mais au fond il n'était ni méchant ni stupide, et c'est rare de trouver de telles personnes. Sa mort est quand même une perte."

"Oui, my Lord." répondit Riff. "Je vous ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais."

"Et ce ne serait que justice envers lui de percer à jour cette histoire d'hommes-loups qui le tracassait. Je ne sais pas s'il aurait aimé que l'on venge sa mort ; mais il aurait certainement voulu qu'on perce ce mystère."

Riff hocha la tête. Cain leva la tête, semblant sortir d'une léthargie.

"Je voudrais bien rester, moi aussi. Mais il faut que je puisse garantir votre sécurité, à vous tous. Je ne connais personne ici. Peut-on avoir confiance en Daniel ?"

"Mais bien sûr !" dit Mary. "Ca ne peut pas être lui ! Il a tellement pleuré, ce matin."

"Mais ils se sont violemment disputés hier." rappela Riff. "A tel point que justement, la réaction de Daniel m'a surpris ce matin. Et puis il n'était pas en vêtements de nuit, mais tout habillé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait..."

"Je me suis posé la question aussi." dit Cain. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais cela tendrait plutôt à dire qu'il n'est pas l'assassin de son frère. Il pleuvait, et il n'aurait pas pu sortir sans mouiller ses vêtements et tacher ses chaussures. Je m'étais dit un instant qu'il aurait peut-être pu se rhabiller ensuite. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu imiter la façon dont sa chaussette était pliée dans sa chaussure la veille. Il ne s'est pas changé de toute la nuit, et nous ignorons pourquoi, mais il n'est pas sorti."

"Il a dû s'endormir sur ses réussites." dit Mary. "Je suis sure qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui."

"Possible." dit Cain. "Reste à savoir s'il accepterait de nous héberger. Nous ne sommes pas chez nous, après tout, et il n'avait pas l'air très heureux de nous voir."

"Je peux répondre à cette question." répondit une voix. Daniel entra dans la pièce. "Si vous avez l'intention de m'aider à faire des recherches sur la mort de mon frère, alors vous êtes les bienvenus pour rester."

"Daniel !" s'exclama Mary.

"Vous écoutiez ?" demanda Cain.

"Non." répondit Daniel. Il eut presque un sourire. "Qu'y avait-il à entendre ? Je suis venu pour vous présenter mes excuses, à la fois pour l'impolitesse que j'ai témoignée à votre égard hier, et pour la façon dont je me suis donné en spectacle ce matin."

"Vous êtes tout excusé." dit Cain.

"Mais si Thomas disait vrai à propos de votre passé." ajouta Daniel, "peut-être pouvez-vous retrouver ces loups, ou quelque chose qu'ils puissent être, et vous en débarrasser. Ca ne me rendra pas mon frère - mais je vous le demande, Sir Cain."

"Il y a une chose que je voulais savoir." continua Cain. "Pourquoi étiez-vous déjà habillé, ce matin ?"

Daniel eut l'air d'un enfant pris en faute. "Je ne m'étais pas déshabillé, plutôt! Le sommeil est venu par surprise, alors que j'étais en train de réfléchir à ma dispute avec Thomas." Il baissa la tête. "Si j'avais su, je serais allé m'excuser tout de suite."

Cain sembla réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre, puis il conclut "Nous allons rester."

Daniel eut l'air soulagé. "L'enterrement sera demain après-midi." dit-il. "Y viendrez-vous ?"

"Bien sûr." dit Cain. "Mais le reste de votre famille aura-t-il le temps de venir? Cette région n'est pas très facile d'accès."

Daniel soupira "Ils n'habitent pas loin. Mais personne ne viendra. J'ai envoyé les lettres, mais je n'y crois pas."

"Excusez mon indiscrétion," dit Cain, "mais pourquoi une telle résignation? Vous avez peu de famille ?"

"Non!" répondit Daniel "Elle est importante! Mais quand Thomas a refusé de reprendre la boutique familiale et a préféré aller faire l'université, mon père a été furieux et lui a coupé les vivres."

"J'ignorais cela." dit Cain, surpris.

"Il a fait des articles dans des journaux pour survivre, et il a terminé ses études de science, mais il s'est brouillé avec ses supérieurs, et il a dû quitter cette voie. Heureusement qu'il a touché un héritage de la part d'une tante qui l'aimait beaucoup, qui n'avait pas osé désobéir à notre père de son vivant, mais qui l'a couché sur son testament. Alors il est venu vivre ici. Père nous a défendu de lui parler, nous nous sommes disputés, et finalement j'ai choisi le camp de Thomas. Cela fait des années que nous n'avions pas vu notre soeur, et Thomas en était triste, même s'il ne le montrait pas. J'aurais aimé qu'elle vienne à l'enterrement, mais notre père de la laissera pas faire."

"Qui viendra, alors?" demanda Riff.

"Quelques personnes du village. J'ai décidé de laisser venir tous ceux qui voudront rendre un hommage à mon frère. Il allait de temps en temps boire un verre avec ces gens." Daniel eut un geste vague "moi, je ne les connais pas, mais ils viendront. John et Virginia Dawnshill ne pourront pas venir, par contre, ils m'ont fait dire qu'ils viendraient présenter leurs condoléances cet après-midi à la place. Ce sera un enterrement populaire." conclut-il. "Vous n'êtes pas forcés de venir, bien sûr."

"Nous viendrons !" s'exclama Mary. Son frère hocha la tête.

"Pourrons-nous entrer dans la chambre de votre frère ?" demanda Cain. "Peut-être est-ce un peu tôt, mais il nous avait parlé de papiers concernant les hommes-loups, qui pourraient peut-être vous aider.

"La clé est accrochée avec les autres dans le trousseau qui est au mur de la cuisine." répondit Daniel. Allez-y quand vous voudrez, mais permettez-moi de vous laisser, maintenant. Je vous remercie pour tout, mais je... je voudrais être seul."

"Juste une question." ajouta Cain. "Allez-vous rentrer dans votre famille ?"

"Non!" dit Daniel. Il réfléchit "Je voudrais rester un peu... au moins le temps de chercher la vérité à propos de ces hommes-loups. peut-être qu'un jour je pourrai rentrer, oui. Mais pas tout de suite. Pas encore."

Il les salua, et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Cain et Riff avaient fouillé de nombreuses fois la chambre de Thomas. Ils avaient regardé à l'intérieur de chacun des livres qui constituaient sa bibliothèque : des livres de biologie divers, dont les traités de Darwin, mais aussi l'Utopie de Thomas More, les oeuvres de Swift, des pièces de Marlowe, et même des textes traduits du français datant du dix-huitième siècle. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Ils avaient aussi regardé dans les tiroirs, mais les quelques feuilles qu'on y trouvaient étaient plutôt de l'ordre du pamphlet politique. Ils ouvrirent une autre armoire : elle était pleine de matériel de chimie, et ne contenait manifestement aucun papier.

"Je crois que nous allons pouvoir trouver un usage à cela." dit Cain. "J'ai récupéré des échantillons de salive des loups. Il faudra les analyser."

"Voulez-vous que je stérilise l'équipement ?" demanda Riff, observant la fine couche de poussière.

"Merci, Riff. Pendant ce temps, je vais continuer à chercher."

Riff prit des gants qui se trouvaient avec le matériel et commença à faire chauffer de l'eau sur un réchaud d'alchimie. Cain se mit a ouvrir d'autres placards, mais au lieu de fouiller en détail, il se mit à regarder Riff.

"Quelque chose qui vous tracasse, my Lord ?"

Cain ne se doutait pas que Riff sentait son regard dans son dos, et il fut gêné un instant, mais il prit tout de même la parole.

"J'ai revu cette vieille folle, celle qu'ils appellent soeur Helen, ce matin."

"Qu'a-t-elle dit ? A-t-elle encore parlé de Mary ?"

"Non, c'est étrange, elle a été très polie, et pourtant, je me suis senti encore plus mal qu'hier. Elle m'a mis très en colère quand elle a voulu prendre Mary, mais j'ai essayé de garder le contrôle de moi-même. Je la détestais, mais je la méprisais aussi. Elle ressemblait à un démon. Mais ce matin, bien qu'elle m'aie parlé gentiment, elle m'a mis encore plus mal à l'aise - comme si elle avait eu raison, et que c'était moi le démon, finalement."

"My Lord." dit Riff, en fixant intensément Cain "je ne crois pas vraiment aux malédictions. Mais si vraiment si vraiment une telle chose pesait sur vous, nous la vaincrons, avec mon aide et celle de Mary."

"Et celle des Dawnshill ? Ai-je le droit de vous entraîner dans une malédiction qui n'est même pas la mienne ?"

"Comme vous le désirerez."

Cain hésita, ne sachant que répondre.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent le son étouffé du marteau de la porte d'en bas, puis les pas de Daniel qui passait devant la pièce avant de descendre l'escalier. Ils entendirent aussi d'autres pas plus précipités, ceux de Mary, qui s'arrêtèrent devant leur porte. Elle entra. Cain la fixa d'un oeil sévère.

"Je ne vous dérange pas ?"

"Nous étions justement en train de chercher dans ces placards..." répondit Cain.

"Si ce n'est que ça, ce n'est pas bien grave. John et Virginia Dawnshill sont arrivés! Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas laisser Daniel tout seul ; et puis j'aimerais bien faire leur connaissance ! Vous voulez venir aussi ?"

Riff finit d'essuyer une éprouvette.

"Nous pouvons faire les analyses maintenant, ou descendre avec les autres..."

"Nous descendons." dit Cain, semblant un peu contrarié.

Ils prirent les escaliers et entrèrent dans le salon, ou les Dawnshill étaient deja arrivés.

Daniel discutait avec John. Ce dernier était un jeune homme frêle, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux plutôt cours et d'un blond très pâle. Ses traits étaient fins et auraient pu être très beaux, mais son expression etait froide, et il avait une vilaine cicatrice sous l'oeil.

Daniel les vit arriver. "John, je voudrais vous présenter Cain et Maryweather Hargreaves, ainsi que Riff..." il hésita, ne se rappelant pas que Thomas lui ait dit son nom de famille. "Cain, Riff, Mary, je vous présente John Dawnshill, notre voisin." Il s'adressa de nouveau a John : "Sir Cain Hargreaves, sa soeur et son majordome sont des hôtes de mon frère, et ils sont arrivés dans une bien triste circonstance."

"Je vous présente mes condoléances." dit John en tendant la main à Cain, puis à Riff. "A vous aussi, jeune demoiselle." Sa voix était très triste. Cain se demanda s'il était toujours ainsi, s'il s'adaptait bien a son rôle, ou s'il était réellement attristé par la mort de Thomas. De cette même voix, il se mit à évoquer des souvenirs de discussion entre lui et les deux frères. Cain n'était pas très intéressé par la conversation ; il y assista par politesse, mais il ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à Riff, qui ne participait pas non plus a la discussion, comme s'il avait hâte de reprendre son ancienne conversation avec lui.

"Grand frère." demanda Maryweather, tu ne viens pas saluer Virginia Dawnshill ?"

Elle lui désigna un coin d'ombre tout près de l'entrée, et Cain y remarqua alors deux autres personnes. Il se surprit lui-même d'un tel manque de sens de l'observation, qui ne lui etait pas habituel. D'autant plus que l'une d'entre elles frappait immediatement le regard : c'etait une jeune fille mince et élancée, vêtue d'une superbe robe, que Cain reconnut comme Virginia Dawnshill. Ses cheveux, sous cet éclairage, semblaient blond sombre. Elle ressemblait assez à son frère, mais son expression etait moins triste et plus inquiète. Elle fixait un instant John, puis Mary, puis Cain et Riff, puis Daniel, et son regard rejoignait l'ombre. Elle se rassurait en serrant la main d'un enfant qui devait être son domestique, à en juger par sa tenue. Il avait une douzaine d'annees, des cheveux noirs en désordre, et fixait la salle d'un air de bravade. Cain remarqua une très belle bague, ornée de ce qui devait être une émeraude, à la main de la jeune fille ; mais elle ne portait aucun autre bijou.

Cain s'approcha d'elle. Il craignait de l'effrayer, mais à sa grande surprise, elle le salua et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Lord Cain Hargreaves, si j'ai bien entendu."

"C'est cela. Et vous, vous devez être Virginia Dawnshill. N'allez-vous pas présenter vos condoléances à Daniel Sullivan ?"

"Je l'ai déjà fait." dit-elle en s'inclinant.

"Et de quoi cet enfant vous protège-t-il si vaillamment ?" demanda Cain.

"Je ne suis pas un enfant !" protesta le gamin.

"Jack !" dit Virginia. "Je ne le sais pas moi-même." dit-elle enfin à Cain. "Je ne veux pas parler à Daniel en ces circonstances, c'est tout." Elle hésita, comme si elle n'arrivait guère a formuler les mots "Il a l'odeur de la mort sur lui."

Riff et Maryweather rejoignirent Cain. Quand il vit arriver la fillette, Jack lui décocha un sourire charmeur.

"Votre frère ne semble pourtant pas s'en effrayer." dit Cain.

"Il est beaucoup plus courageux que moi." dit Virginia d'un ton soudain très froid. "Mais je déteste qu'on me le fasse remarquer."

Cain fut surpris. "Je vous présente mes excuses. Je ne souhaitais pas vous offenser."

Elle sembla hésiter, puis sourit à nouveau. "Je vous présente mes excuses, moi aussi. Etiez-vous des amis de Thomas Sullivan ? Si oui, hélas, cette mort a laissé plus de traces dans votre vie que dans la mienne! Ne serait-il pas possible de prolonger cette conversation un autre jour ? Passez donc nous voir au château, j'y serai de meilleure compagnie."

"Je peux venir aussi ?" demanda Mary.

"Bien sûr." repondit Virginia. "C'est votre soeur ?" demanda-t-elle à Cain.

"Oui." dit Cain.

"Tu fais bien!" dit l'enfant qui s'appelait Jack avec orgueil. "C'est un endroit magnifique! Je te montrerai les meilleurs endroits, si tu veux."

"Jack !" dit encore Virginia, d'une voix dont le reproche ne réussissait pas à chasser la tendresse. "Ne parle pas ainsi aux gens que tu ne connais pas."

Jack fit la moue, mais ne répliqua pas.

"Venez tous prendre le thé." dit Virginia qui s'adressait a Cain, Riff et Mary. "Pas demain, puisque malheureusement, il y a la cérémonie, mais serait-ce possible après-demain ?" Cain hocha la tête. La jeune fille parla alors à Jack. "Je préfère encore attendre dehors. Je vais dans la voiture. Tu préviendras mon frère, d'accord ?" Et elle sortit, après avoir salué Cain et les autres.

Jack s'approcha de John, qui lui dit "J'ai entendu. Je rejoins ma soeur." Il salua poliment Daniel, murmura "Vous m'excuserez de vous laisser en de si tristes circonstances..." puis sortit lui aussi. En passant, il salua Cain, Riff et Mary, brièvement.

"Retournous a nos affaires, Riff." dit Cain.

"Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose encore, my Lord ?" murmura Riff alors qu'ils remontaient l'escalier ensemble.

Cain hésita, puis répondit "Non, rien de special."


	3. Chapter 3

Gregory Griggs, Gregory Griggs,  
Had twenty-seven different wigs  
He wore them up, he wore them down,  
To please the people of the town;  
He wore them east, he wore them west,  
But he never could tell which he loved the best.

* * *

"Je voudrais vous poser une question." dit Cain à Daniel le lendemain matin tôt. "Savez-vous ou habite un vieux paysan... Je crois que la nonne qui traine dans les parages, soeur Helen, l'a appelé Samuel."

"Oui, bien sûr. Le vieux Sam." Daniel lui indiqua le chemin. "Soeur Helen habite d'ailleurs chez lui le plus souvent." Cain eut une grimace. "Pourquoi ?"

"Je le connais un peu." répondit le jeune lord, "il semble avoir du temps libre, et j'aurais voulu acheter ses services. Cela concerne votre frère."

"Si vous cherchez les loups, ce pourrait être une bonne idée de lui demander d'intervenir, en effet." dit Daniel. "C'est une des rares personnes du comté à avoir un fusil, et il est excellent tireur."

Cain alla chercher Riff, qui était en train de s'occuper de Maryweather, et lui demanda de l'accompagner.

"Je peux aller me promener dans le chemin ?" demanda Mary. "Il ne pleut plus."

"Certainement pas toute seule." lui dit son frère, "cela pourrait être dangereux."

"Mais je suis venue ici pour m'amuser et pour profiter de l'air de la campagne." protesta Mary. "Pas pour rester enfermée le matin et avoir un enterrement l'apres-midi !"

"Tu n'as qu'à aller lire dans le jardin, Mary."

"Lire ? Lire quoi ?" Cain repassa mentalement les livres de Thomas dans sa tête. Aucun d'entre eux n'était une lecture convenable pour Mary.

"Je ne sais pas. Tu peux demander à Daniel."

Mary soupira. "Il n'y a ni jouets ni bons livres ici, de toute façon. Je vais voir ce qu'il y a dans le jardin."

Cain et Riff sortirent avec elle et s'éloignerent. Cain la surveilla du coin de l'oeil jusqu'a la perdre de vue, pour verifier qu'elle ne s'eloignait pas de la maison.

"Comment avancent vos recherches ?" demanda Riff.

"J'ai étudié un peu la composition de la salive. Je peux me tromper, car elle était mêlée au sang des blessures" il frissonna "mais elle me semble plus proche de la salive humaine que d'une salive de chien - je ne peux pas comparer avec celle des loups. Par contre, il y a quelque chose d'étrange. J'y ai trouvé des parcelles de métal."

Riff ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

"Et j'ai essayé quelques reactifs - Thomas avait vraiment de nombreux produits à sa disposition. Je n'ai rien trouvé, mais les analyses sont loin d'être finies."

Ils arrivèrent à la porte de la cabane de bois, assez spacieuse, dans laquelle vivait le "vieux Sam". Cain frappa.

"Qui c'est ? Entrez !" leur dit la voix familière du vieux paysan.

Cain et Riff ne déclinèrent pas l'invitation. Samuel était en train de fumer sa pipe, et il grogna en les voyant entrer. Soeur Helen n'était pas visible, ni personne d'autre.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore, jeune Monsieur ?"

"Savez-vous quel est le plus proche endroit ou on peut acheter des chapeaux et des perruques?" demanda Cain, sortant quelques pièces de sa bourse.

Riff le regarda avec surprise. Sam lança "Eh bien voilà ! Vous voici revenu à des préoccupations de gens de votre rang !" Il avait l'air candide, et Cain fut incapable de déterminer si c'était là de la flagornerie, un préjugé sincère, ou de l'ironie particulièrement bien dissimulée. "Il y en a un, dans la ville la plus proche, à environ dix kilomètres."

"Serait-il possible d'y envoyer quelqu'un ?" demanda Cain. "Vous devez connaître les gens du village."

"Vous tombez bien." dit le vieil homme, "mon paresseux de fils devait y aller pour chercher des semences. Je lui transmettrai votre commission. C'est pour acheter quoi ?"

"J'ai préparé une lettre." répondit Cain. Il sortit en effet une enveloppe de sous son gilet. Le vieil homme la prit, avec les pièces.

"Il sera de retour en fin de matinée." dit-il, "ou si vous n'êtes pas pressés vous le verrez cet après-midi a l'enterrement."

"Je voulais savoir encore une chose." dit le jeune Lord. "Où pourrais-je trouver des souris vivantes ?"

Sam manqua de s'étrangler avec sa pipe.

"Des souris ? Vous voulez des souris ? Si mon cadet avait été encore là, il se serait fait un plaisir de vous les attraper pour quelques sous. Mais ce n'est plus de mon âge, ni de celui de Sean. Il faudra demander à un gamin du coin."

"Nous nous retirons, alors." dit Cain. "Je vous remercie pour prendre la commission."

"Ce n'est rien." dit Sam. Ils étaient déjà partis depuis cinq minutes qu'il murmurait encore "Des souris, des souris... Qu'est-ce que des gens de la ville peuvent faire avec des souris ?"

* * *

Même quand Cain fut rentré, Mary passa beaucoup de temps toute seule. Riff s'occupait sans rechigner de travaux ménagers auxquels il n'etait pas habitué dans sa maison emplie de domestiques, et Cain était plongé dans ses analyses. Bientôt il fut l'heure du repas, puis celle de l'enterrement. Heureusement, ils avaient suffisamment de bagages pour avoir des vêtements noirs.

L'enterrement fut triste et solennel. De nombreux paysans étaient venus, et Cain trouva qu'ils avaient presque plus de respect pour le mort que lors des autres enterrements auquel il avait participé, malgré leurs vêtements rapiécés et le fait que certains d'entre eux sentaient déjà l'alcool. Ils ne se livraient cependant à aucune excentricité.

Cain crut voir soeur Helen assise parmi les femmes, mais elle ne le remarqua pas, et il préfera ne pas se rappeler a sa mémoire.

Apres l'enterrement, Cain resta pensif, puis il se rappela les paroles du vieux Sam et chercha des yeux un enfant. Une grande partie du village était venue. Les femmes restaient dans l'eglise pour prier ou rentraient chez elles, les hommes allaient prendre un verre de consolation. Il finit par trouver une bande de gamins qui jouaient a la marelle, et leur proposa son marché. Ils furent enchantés a l'idee de pouvoir gagner quelques pièces en chassant la souris.

"Et n'oubliez pas." rappela Cain, "je les veux vivantes et en bonne santé."

"Pas de problème !" dit un gamin aux cheveux tres courts. C'est a ce moment que quelqu'un posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cain. Le jeune homme se retourna brutalement, les yeux emplis de fureur. Il détestait qu'on le touche. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, au regard fuyant. Cain ne le connaissait pas, mais Riff, qui était avec Mary et Daniel de l'autre côté de la place du village, se retourna comme s'il avait senti la colère de Cain. Il reconnut le jeune paysan qui était venu annoncer la mort de Thomas.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de vous fâcher, jeune monsieur!" dit le paysan de sa voix trainante. "Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais mon père le vieux Sam m'a chargé d'une commission pour vous. Je m'appelle Sean, et je suis allé chez le perruquier de la ville. Voilà sa réponse." Il lui tendit une lettre.

"Merci." dit Cain. Il prit la missive, rajouta quelques pièces au prix qu'il avait payé le matin, et attendit que Sean s'en aille en le fixant d'un air supérieur. Mais le paysané ne partait pas.

"Il y a quoi dedans ?" demanda-t-il ?

"Cela vous regarde-t-il ?" répondit Cain froidement. Décidement, ce Sean lui était antipathique.

"C'est-à-dire que..." poursuivit le paysan de sa voix trainante "le perruquier n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il y avait dedans, alors que nous nous connaissons plus ou moins, il devait être bien payé, mais c'est pas ça le problème. Je voulais dire : est-ce que par hasard ça pourrait concerner la mort de Thomas Sullivan ?"

"Je renouvelle ma question." dit Cain.

"Ca me regarde un peu, parce que vous voyez, monsieur, c'est un peu à cause de la malédiction des Dawnshill qu'il est mort. Et comme mon petit frère - Jack, c'est son nom - a été envoye bosser chez les Dawnshill comme domestique, le fait est que je m'inquiète pour lui. Et comme peut-être que vous avez l'intention de faire quelque chose contre, comme ça arrangerait bien mon frère, que mon père aurait pas dû l'envoyer là-bas, c'était encore une idée de soeur Helen... ben peut-être que j'aurais pu vous aider en vous disant des choses. Des choses sur les Dawnshill. Et sur la malédiction."

Cain surmonta sa répugnance. "Je vous écoute. Mais soyez bref."

"Je vais essayer. Alors, d'abord j'ai pas confiance dans les Dawnshill. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas content que mon frère soit là-bas. Vous savez, il font les gentils, et plein de gens vous diront ici qu'ils donnent aux oeuvres de charité tous les deux et qu'ils aident les gens et c'est pas faux, mais il y a quand même de gros problemes dans leur famille ! Je parle de la malédiction, bien sûr, mais vous êtes pas d'ici, alors peut-être que vous ne connaissez pas les vrais faits. D'abord, d'après tout ce que tout le monde dit, jusqu'a l'arrière-grand-mère de ceux de maintenant, ça allait à peu près bien. Ils faisaient fouetter ou parfois même tuer des gens, mais normal, quoi. Par contre, l'arrière-grand-mère en question, les gens disent que c'était une sorcière. On a encore des légendes sur elle. Je suis pas sûr pour les nuits d'orage et les chats noirs et le vol sur un balai et les oubliettes, mais il y a une chose qui est sure, c'est que c'était une belle débauchée. Pendant que son mari était aux Indes, elle s'est tapé tout le village, qu'il parait, surtout ceux qui..."

"Cessez de rapporter ces rumeurs stupides !" s'exclama Cain, moins choqué par la vulgarite de Sean et par les faits rapportés que par l'expression rêveuse qu'avait pris son visage pendant les dernières phrases. "Je vous ai demandé d'aller vite !"

"Bon, bon, mais le truc, c'est que ça en fait partie, hein ? En tout cas, c'est à peu près sur que c'est elle qui a invoqué les loups, parce que c'est bien connu que les animaux mouraient beaucoup à ce moment. Mon père m'a tout raconté, parce qu'on lui a raconté. Les gens lui disaient que la sorcière les prenait pour ses rituels de Satan, mais lui il est sûr que les loups viennent de là. Ben depuis, il se passe des choses bizarres. Le fils de la sorcière, il est devenu chef de famille assez tôt, parce que forcément, la sorcière elle en a assez vite eu marre de son mari. Le fils il etait très dur, très strict, et on a pensé qu'il reprendrait les choses en main. Et malgré ça, il a plus eu que des malheurs après la mort de sa mère. Il y a des gens qui pensent qu'il l'a tuée et que c'est elle qui l'a maudit. Vous savez, tuer sa mère, c'est pas des trucs qui se font..."

"Quels genre de malheurs ?" demanda Cain, à qui le sujet mettait un gout âcre dans la bouche.

"Ben, d'abord ils ont commencé a perdre de l'argent. Et sa femme est morte en couches. Et puis, son fils était vachement malade. Il s'est marié quand même, mais il est mort peu de temps après avoir mis sa femme enceinte. Et la femme aussi, d'ailleurs, elle a pas tenu longtemps. Alors il s'est occupé des jumeaux tout seul, le grand-père." Sean haussa les épaules. "On pourrait croire qu'il a mieux réussi avec eux qu'avec son enfant, puisqu'ils sont toujours vivants, mais je n'en suis pas persuadé. Il faut dire que c'était un grand passionné de la vertu, le vieux ! Heureusement, il est mort avant d'avoir vu ce qu'était devenue sa petite-fille..."

"C'est-à-dire ?" demanda Cain. Le comportement de Virginia ne lui avait pas semblé indigne d'une famille noble.

"Ah, vous ne savez pas !" reprit Sean ravi d'avoir l'attention de son interlocuteur. "Oh, le vieux était mort depuis deux ans et les enfants avaient environ quatorze ans quand on a vu un bébé au château. c'est-à-dire, moi je ne l'ai pas vu, mais des bruits ont couru. C'etait une gamine sortie de nulle part, et que les jumeaux traitaient comme une princesse, rien à voir avec ce qui se serait passe si c'était la fille d'une bonniche ou quoi que ce soit, comme certains l'ont dit. Non, c'était clairement la fille de Virginia, déjà débauchée à son âge. Et on ne sait pas qui est le père - si c'était un gars du village, ça se serait su, alors soit c'est un de leurs domestiques venu d'ailleurs, soit c'est carrément son frère. Quand je pense que Jack bosse pour elle... Il a entendu les bruits, pourtant ! Enfin, il a peut-être des espérances..."

Une fois de plus, Cain se sentit mis hors de lui par la grossièreté du paysan. Il dit avec plus de tranchant qu'il n'aurait cru ."Et je pense que si on va au chateau, on peut voir la petite fille qui a grandi."

"Ah ah, c'est pas si simple." Sean souriait comme s'il était en train de raconter la meilleure histoire du monde, et comme avec son père Cain ne put voir s'il etait conscient des réactions qu'il provoquait. "Parce que cette gamine, elle a disparu, voilà, deux ans plus tard. Ca fait plus d'un an, maintenant. Ca pourrait bien être la malédiction, là aussi, parce que tous les gens de la famille meurent, pas vrai ?" Il ricana. "Ou alors, ils l'ont tuée. J'ai ete un peu avec une servante de là-bas, pour tout vous dire sur comment je sais que c'est pas de la blague, et elle m'a dit que vers la fin la gamine était devenue de plus en plus hystérique. Ils ont dû en avoir marre d'elle. Ils l'ont enterrée en secret, en tout cas. Comme s'ils s'étaient pas rendu compte que tout le monde savait. C'est le grand-père qui aurait été content, savoir qu'elle a été enterrée sans prêtre ! Enfin voilà. J'espère que ça va vous aider."

Cain le fixa d'un oeil méchant.

"Eh, j'espère que ça va vous aider !" Il attendait manifestement de l'argent qui ne vint pas. "Bon, en tout cas, débrouillez-vous pour aider mon petit frère, d'accord ? Histoire qu'il soit pas la proie des descendants de la sorcière." Cette marque de noblesse ne lui rapporta rien non plus. Il partait, dépité, quand Cain lui lança finalement une pièce dans le dos, tellement fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il voulait le blesser. Mais Sean ne sembla pas contrarié, au contraire, et se saisit de l'argent. Avant qu'il aie pu en dire un mot a Cain, ce dernier avait rejoint Riff, Mary et Daniel de l'autre côté de la place, et semblait prêt à partir le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Ils étaient presque rentrés chez Daniel, quand Cain se rappela la lettre du perruquier. Il l'ouvrit et la parcourut des yeux.

"My lord, si je puis me permettre de vous demander, qu'est-ce que cela ?" demanda Riff.

"C'est vrai, je ne t'en ai pas parlé." dit Cain. "Daniel, cela devrait vous intéresser aussi. Quand je suis allé voir..." il frémit. "quand je suis allé voir Thomas, j'ai constaté que son corps était couvert de sang, à l'exception de ses cheveux. Je me suis dit qu'il avait dû porter un chapeau, que les créatures, quelles qu'elles soient, lui auraient arraché seulement après l'avoir tué. Mais, c'est étrange, je n'ai rien trouvé de la sorte dans les buissons. Je me suis dit que cela avait peut-être un intérêt, et je suis allé demander au marchand le plus proche si Thomas était un de ses clients. La reponse a été positive. Il est même un client fréquent.

"Oui, mon frère aimait les costumes extravagants." dit Daniel tristement.

"Lors de ses derniers achats, il a pris deux éléments surprenants : un chapeau de style autrichien, et une perruque de femme, blond clair."

Les autres eurent un moment de surprise.

"Le chapeau est bien son genre, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une perruque de femme." dit Daniel.

"Je vois quel chapeau c'est!" dit Mary. "Il est accroché à une patère, à l'entrée du grenier."

Cain la regarda avec surprise.

"Je n'avais rien à faire, alors j'ai un peu visité la maison." dit-elle. "J'ai des jolies choses à te montrer, d'ailleurs. J'ai trouvé une porte secrète, dans le mur de la maison. De loin, ça a l'air d'un mur normal, mais en fait c'est une porte, qui débouche dans le placard de la cuisine. La poignée est toute petite et cachée par le chevrefeuille.

"Une porte secrète." murmura Cain. "C'est très intéressant, Mary."

Elle eut un petit rire de triomphe. "Je vais te montrer."

A l'arrivée, Cain lui demanda d'abord de le mener dans le grenier. Mary, enchantée, lui montra le chapeau autrichien, puis les grandes malles dans lesquelles Thomas dissimulait de nombreux costumes en général très excentriques. Il y avait là beaucoup de vêtements et de chapeaux, et aussi quelques perruques de différentes coupes et couleurs, mais aucune perruque de femme.

Puis Mary lui montra la porte secrète.

"Un passage secret." murmura Cain, mal à l'aise.

"Que se passe-t-il, my Lord ?"

"Non, ce n'est rien! C'est juste qu'il y avait beaucoup de passages secrets dans le chateau de mon enfance, tu dois te rappeler, Riff !"

"Bien sûr." dit le majordome en hochant la tête.

Puis Cain se désintéressa de la porte, qui ne menait de toute facon vers aucun endroit particulier.

Ce soir-là, trois gamins au moins vinrent apporter des souris, et il se mit au travail.

* * *

"Un passage secret, une porte secrète..." murmura Cain alors qu'il était en train de travailler. "Si c'est bien ce qu'il me semble..."

Il se leva brusquement, et s'approcha de l'armoire.

"Il doit y avoir un tiroir secret ici aussi." murmura-t-il. "J'aurais dû me rendre compte tout de suite que cette armoire n'etait pas aussi profonde de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. L'epaisseur du bois n'explique pas tout."

Il se mit a chercher, aidé de Riff, et c'est finalement ce dernier qui découvrit un minuscule crochet qui tenait fermé un rabat de bois. Derrière, il y avait un dossier rempli de feuilles volantes.

"J'espère que c'est ce que nous cherchons." dit Cain. Ce fut rapidement confirmé par les premières feuilles. "Je me demande pourquoi il tenait tant à garder ce dossier caché, dans cette maison." se demanda-t-il, plus pensif.

Il en lut quelques pages, puis demanda a Riff "Peux-tu le lire et me résumer ce qu'il y a dedans? Je voudrais finir ce que je suis en train de faire avec cette souris."

"Il faudrait dormir, my Lord." lui dit Riff. "Il est déjà très tard..."

"Tu as raison." dit Cain. "Gardons cela pour demain."

"Je suis solide. Je peux le commencer maintenant."

"Non, tu ne resteras pas à veiller après moi. Comme tu le dis, mes horaires sont deja exagérés. Mais tu peux commencer pendant que je finis ce que j'ai à faire, bien sûr."

Riff commença à parcourir les feuillets, alors que Cain s'acharnait sur ses expériences. Soudain, il s'effondra par terre.

"My lord!" cria Riff en se précipitant vers lui.

"Ce n'est rien." dit Cain en commençant à se relever.

"Mais..." Riff se pencha sur lui.

"Rien du tout, Riff. La fatigue. Comme tu le disais, il est tard, et je suis bête de mettre tant d'énergie dans une affaire qui n'est pas si importante, qui attendra demain." Il était maintenant couche sur le côté, ne regardant pas Riff, souriant comme si la position lui etait confortable. "Je venais pourtant de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait une maladie dans ce sang... ou dans cette salive..."

"Ce sera pour demain." dit Riff d'une voix ferme.

"Oui, probablement." dit Cain. "Regarde Riff, la chance est avec nous, il suffit que je tombe pour trouver quelque chose."

"Ce n'était pas nécessaire."

"Si, je ne parle pas des souris. Viens voir, Riff." Riff contourna le corps de son jeune maître pour lui faire face. Cain avait un sourire qui semblait tranquille, mais malgré cela Riff était inquiet.

"Je parle de cela." dit Cain. Riff se pencha et constata qu'il tenait entre ses doigts un cheveu blond, long, très pâle, qu'il venait manifestement de ramasser sur le plancher.

"Trop long pour être un de ceux de John, trop terne pour Virginia." Cain continuait à parler d'une voix indifférente. "Soit cette maison a des visiteurs inattendus, soit il s'agit d'un cheveu de la perruque dont on nous a parlé. Ils ne sont pas bien fixés, ou bien..."

Il y eut un long silence.

"Je vais dormir, Riff. Aide-moi à me lever."

Riff lui tendit ses mains. Cain se leva légèrement, puis retomba dans ses bras.

"My lord!" s'exclama Riff, vraiment inquiet.

"Chuuut!" dit la voix douce mais sans réplique du jeune comte. "Laisse-moi juste rester un peu ici. Ca ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non." dit Riff d'une voix tremblante, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il hésitait.

Il resta ainsi un long moment, serrant Cain contre lui en lui caressant légèrement les cheveux, comme il aurait fait à un petit enfant.

"Riff ?"

"Oui."

"Excuse-moi. J'ai trop réfléchi à ce qui se serait passé si tu n'avais pas été avec moi."

"Il n'y a rien dont vous devez vous excuser."

"Sans doute." dit Cain, l'air légèrement sur la défensive. Puis "Riff, promets-moi encore une fois que tu ne me quitteras jamais."

"Je promets." dit Riff d'un ton solennel.

"C'est bien." dit Cain en se serrant encore plus contre lui.

Il se passa encore un instant, puis Cain dit, d'un ton froid.

"Je vais me coucher."

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Rien. C'est toi qui me le conseillais encore il y a dix minutes." Cain se dégagea des bras de Riff, et se leva, vacillant. Il regagna sa chambre, et se coucha, roulé en boule dans son lit.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack be nimble,  
Jack be stick,  
Jack jump over  
The candlestick.

* * *

Cain rêva.

Dans son rêve, il était serré dans les bras de Riff, comme la veille, mais cette fois Riff l'embrassait dans le cou, et puis...

Il se réveilla, avec l'impression pourtant de ne pas être tout à fait sorti de son rêve. Il était dans son lit, toujours roulé en boule, les draps trempés de sueur.

"Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé." se rappela-t-il. "Mais c'est ce qui aurait dû... ce que j'aurais voulu..."

Il ne pouvait pas penser clairement. Il avait chaud. Il comprit d'un coup qu'il avait de la fièvre. "C'est peut-être pour ça que je voulais... que je veux... pourtant, je ne délirais pas, hier. J'étais même extrêmement lucide..."

Ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. Cain lutta pour distinguer le rêve de la réalité, pour trouver une pensée cohérente.

"Il me comprend si bien d'habitude pourtant... et je voulais... alors pourquoi pas cette fois-là ? Ou alors peut-être justement qu'il avait compris... et qu'il ne voulait pas... et qu'il ne voulait pas me dire..."

Le fil de ses idées devenait à la fois trop complexe à suivre et trop douloureux. Cain se laissa aller et se rendormit.

* * *

Quand Cain se réveilla la lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Pendant un bref instant, il se sentit extrêmement bien.

Et puis il se rappela les événements de la veille, et il fut soudain très inquiet.

"Riff!" appela-t-il.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que son valet sorte de la pièce attenante. "My lord ?"

Cain le regarda intensément, hésita, puis lui demanda "Tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Pourquoi ?"

"Vous vous étiez couché trop tard. Et vous aviez de la fièvre, votre front était brûlant. Vous aviez vraiment besoin de dormir. Vous sentez-vous mieux ?"

Cain porta involontairement la main à son front, non pas pour tester sa température, mais pour mieux visualiser le fait que Riff l'avait touché pendant son sommeil. "Je dormais." dit-il. Riff le regarda sans comprendre, et Cain précisa. "Oui, je vais mieux. Je me sens bien. Merci, Riff."

"J'étais inquiet. Peut-être était-ce un peu imprudent de manipuler la salive des hommes-loups. Après tout, vous la soupçonniez de contenir une maladie..."

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça." répondit Cain, pleinement confiant. "J'ai fait très attention. Je ne suis pas très solide, et je ne peux pas m'arrêter quand j'ai l'impression d'avoir découvert une substance toxique intéressante, alors je me suis retrouvé à bout de forces, mais ce qui m'est arrivé n'a rien à voir avec cette souris..."

Le soulagement se lisait visiblement sur le visage de Riff, et Cain lui en fut reconnaissant. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, et comme ils en avaient l'habitude, Cain attendit que Riff l'aide à s'habiller. Il frissonna au contact de ses doigts.

"Si je lui demandais de m'embrasser maintenant", pensait-il, "juste pour voir... pour savoir si ce serait aussi doux que dans mes rêves, le ferait-il? Je pense que oui. Riff est toujours si gentil avec moi, et il obéirait à n'importe lequel de mes ordres... je le pense."

Il se concentra sur la nuque de Riff, qui lui laçait ses chaussures.

"Mais moi, je ne veux pas être embrassé par gentillesse, par pitié ou par obéissance. Dans mon rêve, c'était autre chose."

Il soupira. Il avait l'impression que ce rituel matinal, ce lien entre eux, l'éloignait de Riff ce matin au lieu de l'en rapprocher. Il voulut parler, mais ne trouva rien à dire.

"Il est encore plus tard que je ne le pensais."

\- Oui." répondit Riff. "Mais il vous reste encore un peu de temps avant de vous rendre chez les Dawnshill pour prendre le thé. Jusqu'ici, je pense que vous pouvez encore vous reposer."

Riff était plus bavard que d'habitude, et Cain en fut soulagé. "Il me comprend si bien, d'habitude." pensa-t-il encore, mais cette pensée douce avait maintenant un arrière-goût amer.

"Tu as encore raison, Riff. Les recherches attendront, pour une fois. Je ne devrais pas m'y épuiser." Il bailla. "Où est Mary ?"

\- Elle a fini par trouver des livres qui lui plaisent.

\- C'est surprenant." dit Cain. Puis, brusquement : "Au fait! Et le dossier de Thomas ! Tu as regardé ?"

"J'ai tout lu." dit Riff. "La première partie est une liste des attaques dont monsieur Thomas a entendu parler, avec les lieux, les dates, et les bêtes dévorées. Thomas déduit - et cela semble exact - que le centre est au château."

\- Le château où nous allons tout à l'heure! Montre-moi ça."

Riff prit le dossier sur un meuble et tendit une feuille à Cain, qui l'observa longuement. "Ensuite, il y a des études de l'état dans lequel ont été trouvés les animaux morts, pour les plus récents, en particulier les quelques traces de morsures qu'il a réussi à prendre."

"Et alors ?"

"Et alors, il y a plusieurs morsures de loups, bien nettes, sur ce qui reste de viande sur le squelette. Mais il a aussi trouvé quelque chose de plus étrange. Des morsures moins nettes, faites probablement avec moins de force, mais qui semblent être des empreintes de dents humaines... seulement, elles ont les canines plus longues."

"Des traces de loups et d'humains..." dit Cain, pensif.

"La fin du dossier est plus disparate. Il y a des éléments sur l'histoire de la famille Dawnshill, avec leur arbre généalogique."

Encore une fois, Cain eut un éclair d'intérêt et regarda. Il identifia tous les personnages dont lui avait parlé Sean la veille ; sauf la petite fille mystérieuse du château, bien sûr.

"Il y a aussi de nombreux feuillets sur les moeurs des loups, et puis... ah oui, il y a une étude sur le lien entre la quantité de nourriture consommée et la prochaine réapparition."

"C'est régulier ?"

"Assez, sur une période donnée. Mais il y a parfois des variations sur un long temps. Comme si cette meute de loups, ou quoi que ce puisse être, devenait parfois plus ou moins importante."

"C'est intéressant, Riff." murmura Cain. "Laisse-moi un peu seul, maintenant."

Riff sortit, et Cain tenta de penser à la résolution de l'énigme. A la maladie et aux traces de métal, aux morsures mêlées d'humains et de loups et au corps de Thomas presque intact, et aux bruits qui couraient sur les Dawnshill... il avait le sentiment qu'il avait tous les éléments en main, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Riff à la place, et de se demander ce que son serviteur représentait pour lui, et surtout ce qu'il représentait pour Riff.

Après tout, malgré l'affection profonde et jalouse qu'il éprouvait pour Riff, il n'avait jamais eu de semblables envies. Il ne s'était jamais posé de telles questions. Riff resterait toujours avec lui, après tout, c'était beaucoup. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus, et peut-être ne méritait-il pas même ça. Peut-être ne devait-il pas gâcher leur lien en y cherchant une relation amoureuse. L'amour était un sentiment trop fragile. C'est peut-être pour ça que ce mot ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit auparavant en ce qui concernait Riff et lui. Avant cette fièvre qui lui avait montré une image déformée - ou peut-être une image réelle - des choses et des êtres. Ou alors, parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté d'être rejeté...

Mais ce n'étaient pas que des pensées agréables, aussi il se concentrait à nouveau sur cette affaire d'hommes-loups, car la fièvre lui avait aussi donné des intuitions à ce sujet. Mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à recoller cette histoire de maladie et de perruque... Il lui semblait pourtant que la veille...

Il finit par se convaincre que tout deviendrait probablement plus clair après leur visite de l'après-midi, et qu'il attendrait encore.

* * *

Cain, Riff et Mary avaient presque fini de remonter le chemin qui menait au petit château des Dawnshill. Il serpentait au milieu d'endroits qui semblaient étrangement sauvages, où les buissons se mélangeaient aux haies, avec certains endroits qui semblaient perpétuellement bourbeux. Il y avait aussi, parfois, une ruine de cailloux dont on ne savait si elle était naturelle, ancienne, ou simplement un reste d'habitation détruite ; mais le chemin lui-même était agréable et bien entretenu. Mary avait mis sa plus belle robe et soigneusement peigné ses cheveux, et elle semblait très impatiente d'arriver. Riff était calme, comme à l'accoutumée. Quand à Cain, il sentait son propre regard chargé de questions glisser trop souvent sur Riff, et se sentait de plus en plus gêné. Il devait absolument éviter cela, surtout en public.

A leur grande surprise, Riff dut pousser la porte lui-même. Cette maison semblait vide de domestiques, il n'y avait pas de sonnette, et le marteau de la porte était brisé. Le château lui-même était envahi de mousse, semblant très ancien, peu entretenu sans pour autant être laid, entre la ruine précieuse et la maison de campagne perdue dans les feuilles. Il y avait de hauts arbres tout autour, et d'autres rangées plus loin dans la prairie qui servait de dépendance au château.

Le hall d'entrée était une grande pièce de pierre, mais recouverte d'anciennes tapisseries. Un grand escalier montait vers les étages supérieurs, mais les autres issues n'étaient que des petites portes sans luxe. Cain explora la pièce du regard, sans rien y trouver. Mais il aperçut un cornet, un de ces systèmes acoustiques de cuivre qui servent aux nobles pour transmettre de loin leurs ordres à leurs domestiques.

Avant même d'y avoir réfléchi, la curiosité poussa Cain à coller son oreille au cornet. Il n'entendit rien d'abord, et il sut que l'apparil de communication devait être fermé en haut. Mais il devait y avoir un léger défaut, car malgré cela, il entendait des voix, très faibles. Il se concentra. C'est à ce moment qu'il eut le sentiment que son attitude pouvait paraître déplacée. Mais il put voir que Riff l'observait avec son imperceptible sourire habituel, tandis que Mary avais l'air surpris, mais plutôt admirative. Apparemment, elle n'aurait pas osé agir ainsi. Constatant ce soutien, il ne referma pas le cornet : il s'agissait d'une enquête après tout, pas juste de curiosité mal placée.

Que disaient-ils ?

"Tu l'as encore fait !" s'exclama John. Du moins, c'était la voix de John, mais peut-être moins sourde qu'à l'ordinaire, chargée d'une colère inhabituelle.

"Je t'avais prévenu ! Je ne peux pas rester éternellement coincée ici !" s'exclama Virginia.

"Tu ne te rends pas compte! A chaque fois tu mets en péril le secret de la famille, tu mets en péril notre secret ! A quoi auraient servi tous les sacrifices que nous avons faits - que j'ai faits..."

"Arrête de toujours parler de ça !" cria la jeune fille. "Ca me rend malade ! S'il te plait, je te demande juste..."

Cain avait l'impression que même s'il ne comprenait pas exactement de quoi ils parlaient, tout ceci était extrêmement important. Il se concentra au maximum pour écouter mieux les très faibles voix. C'est à ce moment qu'il fut violemment interrompu.

"Lache ça !" lui cria Jack, qui était sorti d'une des portes adjacentes.

Cain leva la tête pour voir qui parlait. Jack se précipita vers lui, rabattit le couvercle du cornet, et se tint devant d'un air de bravade, comme s'il était prêt à lutter contre trois personnes si nécessaire pour le protéger.

Cain eut un sourire poli pour détendre la situation. Mais il n'y eut pas d'effet.

Après avoir constaté que les invités ne faisaient rien pour lui contester la possession de son cornet, Jack parla enfin.

"C'est ma faute. constata-t-il. "Vous êtes en avance, mais je n'aurais pas dû partir, même un bref instant. Je devrais vous mettre dehors. Mais mademoiselle Virginia vous a invités, et elle se sent déjà suffisamment seule pour que je ne renvoie pas ses rares invités. Alors je vais vous emmener en haut, comme elle me l'a demandé."

Il les guida, avec un air de fierté outragée, comme s'il avait été lui-même le noble et eux les domestiques pris en défaut.

"Tu vas le dire à mademoiselle Virginia ?" demanda Maryweather.

Jack se retourna, les yeux pleins de malice, comme si sa colère ne s'étendait pas à Mary. "Je ne leur dirai pas si tu m'embrasses."

Cain esquissa un geste. Mais Mary tirait déjà la langue à Jack. "Tu rêves. Je n'ai pas envie de t'embrasser."

Jack fit la grimace. "A y réfléchir, ce n'est pas plus mal. Je n'ai soudainement plus très envie de t'embrasser non plus."

Il finit de monter les escaliers, et frappa à une grande porte richement décorée.

"Oui?" demanda John de l'intérieur.

"C'est pour madame Virginia!" s'exclama Jack. "Ses invités sont là !"

"Ouvre!" dit la voix de Virginia.

Jack ouvrit la porte, et les invités pénétrèrent dans un très joli salon aux meubles blancs, aux murs décorés de tentures bleues.

"Vous êtes en avance!" dit Virginia. "Je n'ai pas encore fait préparer le thé ! Jack, pourrais-tu aller demander à la cuisinière de se dépêcher ?"

"J'y vais !" Il repartit rapidement.

"Je suis heureuse de vous voir. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous !" Ils s'assirent. Elle demanda plus particulièrement à Cain "Pouvez-vous me donner quelques nouvelles de Londres ? Nous sommes vraiment coupés du monde, ici !"

Cain commença à raconter. Au bout de quelques instant, Jack reparut.

"La cuisinière dit que ça ne sera pas près avant une demi-heure !" John grogna. Au lieu de sortir, Jack restait dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme s'il hésitait. "Est-ce que je peux..."

"Quoi, Jack ?" demanda Virginia.

"Est-ce que je peux emmener mademoiselle Mary visiter le château ?"

Virginia interrogea Cain du regard. Mary s'exclama : "Oh, dis oui, grand frère! Les dernières nouvelles de Londres ne m'intéressent pas, je sais déjà tout, sauf ce qui n'est pas de mon âge de toute façon et on me fera sortir si vous en parlez !"

Cain soupira. "Ce gamin est-il digne de confiance ?"

"Bien sûr !" s'exclama Virginia.

"Bon, d'accord, Mary." Virginia fit aussi un signe d'acquiescement.

Jack sourit : "Merci beaucoup !" Puis, s'adressant à Mary. "Je t'avais dit que j'allais te montrer des choses intéressantes !"

* * *

Jack entraîna Mary dans le quartier des domestiques, vers les cuisines, où une femme était en train de préparer de la pâte à gâteaux.

"Tu vois." lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, comme si c'était un secret, il ne faut pas qu'elle nous voie, elle est insupportable. Quand elle rate ses plats ou qu'elle et en retard, elle dit que c'est parce que je suis trop passé dans le coin, et elle essaie de me faire gronder par monsieur John. Et elle est souvent en retard !"

"Oh!" dit Mary d'un air connaisseur. "Et je suppose qu'elle veut t'envoyer faire les courses quand il pleut, aussi ?"

"Comment tu le sais !" demanda Jack, surpris.

Mary rit "J'ai lu un livre qui en parlait ce matin. Il disait que les cuisinières font ça. Il m'a beaucoup fait rire. c'est tellement drôle !"

"C'est vrai que tu sais lire." dit Jack avec un air qui laissait entendre que ce n'était pas si drôle. "J'oubliais."

"Oui. Tu ne sais pas ?"

"Non. Enfin presque pas, mais mademoiselle Virginia a commencé à m'apprendre. Elle dit que j'apprends vite. Elle est très gentille."

"Tu as de la chance ! Moi, la femme qui me donne des cours n'est pas gentille du tout, en plus elle ressemble à un hibou !"

"Dommage. Tiens, si tu aimes les livres, tu voudras peut-être voir la bibliothèque !"

"Surtout pas !" s'exclama Mary. "Je n'ai pas dit que j'aimais ça ! Montre-moi plutôt les endroits drôles."

"C'est là que je t'emmenais." dit Jack. "On a de la chance, il n'y a personne à cet endroit. Tu vois, il y a une cuisine plus petite, ici, avec une cheminée, et encore un four. On s'en sert pour stocker la nourriture, parce qu'il y fait froid, et pour cette raison peu de gens y vont, et personne n'allume jamais le four. Eh bien j'ai découvert, en voulant y cacher quelque chose, que ce n'est pas un vrai four. Il y a un passage secret !"

"Chez Daniel aussi, il y en a !" s'exclama Mary. "J'en ai trouvé un qui part de dehors et arrive dans le placard."

"Ah oui. Ca ne m'étonne pas, parce que là où vous habitez, c'était autrefois une dépendance du château. Peut-être une chapelle, ou je ne sais pas quoi. Et comme il y en a beaucoup ici, il doit y en avoir un peu là-bas aussi ! Mais c'est vraiment nul comme passage secret ! Ici, il y en a des carrément meilleurs ! Enfin je pense, parce que celui-là l'est, et je suis sur que je n'en connais pas la moitié." Il avait ouvert la porte du four. "Alors, tu passes ?"

Mary passa la tête dans le four. "C'est très étroit ! Et ce n'est pas propre !" Elle s'inquiétait un peu. Son frère l'avait autorisée à visiter le château, elle ne savait pas si cela incluait de tels endroits.

"Bien sur, si mademoiselle a peur de salir sa jupe..." ricana Jack.

"Grrrr, tu vas voir." dit la petite fille. Elle entra dans le four, qui étit froid et poussiéreux, rampa dans un couloir étroit, et se retrouva dans une immense pièce très basse. Même assise, elle devait pencher la tête.

Jack la rejoignit. "Tu vois. D'ici, on peut aller au-dessus de n'importe quelle pièce de cet étage ! Très souvent, il y a des petits trous, on peut entendre et regarder."

"Alors toi aussi, tu vas écouter les conversation des gens!" s'exclama Mary. "Ce n'était pas la peine de faire comme si mon frère faisait quelque chose d'abject !"

"Ce n'est pas pareil !" dit Jack. "Je ne vais pas écouter les conversations de mademoiselle Virginia, elle a confiance en moi ! C'est juste pour les autres personnes qui travaillent ici et que je n'aime pas."

"Je ne vois pas la différence." dit Mary, faisant la moue.

"Eh bien continue à ne pas voir." lui répondit Jack. "Tu viens visiter avec moi ?"

"Il lui montra les différentes pièces vues de dessus, lui expliquant à chaque fois ce que c'était. Mary était enthousiaste au début, et puis à force de ramper dans la poussière, elle commença à s'ennuyer.

"Et là c'est le grand hall." expliqua Jack. "C'est là qu'il y a la galerie des portraits !"

"Oh !" s'exclama Mary. "Je voudrais bien la voir. Après tout, ce passage secret est lassant, à la longue."

Jack fit la moue. "Les filles ne savent pas apprécier ce qui est bon. Mais c'est d'accord, je t'emmène à la galerie de portraits. Tu verras, je connais une partie des histoires sur les gens de cette famille, il y en a de terribles !"

Ils redescendirent le boyau secret et Jack entraîna Mary dans le dédale de pièces et de couloirs.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Riff, John, mais surtout Cain et Virginia, avaient fini d'épuiser le sujet des derniers événements londoniens, et Cain avait fait dévier la conversation.

"Et vous, que faites-vous pour vous distraire, dans un lieu si éloigné de tout ? Je pense que vous devez avoir fréquemment des invités."

"Malheureusement non." dit la jeune fille. "Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de relations, et peu de personnes sont prêtes à venir de loin voir des inconnus."

"De toute façon, je n'aimerais pas non plus abriter longuement des gens en qui je n'ai pas confiance." dit John.

"Alors, que faites-vous pour meubler votre temps libre ?" insista Cain.

"Pas grand chose, en fait." dit John. "Il m'arrive de m'entraîner à la course ou à d'autres sports."

"Moi je peins." répondit Virginia. "Voulez-vous voir ?"

"Ce sera avec plaisir." répondit Cain.

"Je vais rester ici, pour ma part." dit John.

Riff resta aussi, probablement pour ne pas laisser John seul, pensa Cain. Il suivit Virginia et arriva dans une petite chambre. Cain jeta un oeil alentour. La pièce était meublée en tout et pour tout d'un lit, d'un broc, d'une penderie, et d'une petite table sur laquelle il y avait de nombreuses affaires de maquillage.

"Que regardez-vous? Les tableaux sont avec les livres, dans la pièce voisine."

Cain la suivit, et arraiva dans une pièce beaucoup moins bien rangée. Il y avait en effet une bibliothèque, mais aussi des affaires de peinture, et surtout de nombreuses toiles.

Elle montra à Cain plusieurs de ses tableaux. C'étaient en général des paysages, mais qui avaient quelque chose d'étrangee. Des chevaux broutaient sous un ciel violacé, avec un éclairage si insolite qu'on ne pouvait deviner si c'était la lune, le soleil, ou plutôt un de leurs enfants éclairant un pays trop lointain. Dans un autre, un loup hurlait, et on sentait son désespoir juste en observant le tableau, mais on ne le comprenait qu'en regardant attentivement les paysages de neige autour de lui, où le jeu des ombres et des glaciers montraient, sous un certain angle, des images de loups tués par des chasseurs. Cain les admira sincèrement.

"Et celui-là ?" demanda-t-il, en montrant un tableau plus grand que les autres, couvert d'un tissu.

"Oh, c'est un autoportrait. Mais il n'est pas encore fini, et ce n'est pas ce que je préfère. C'est John qui me l'a demandé, pour la galerie de portraits du château.

"Je voudrais bien le voir quand même."

"Si vous le désirez..." dit-elle.

La peinture était finement réalisée et très ressemblante. Virginia était en robe vert d'eau, simple et couvrante, sur un fond brun qui faisait penser à du noir de fumée, ou à une nuit très sombre, en tout cas à une obscurité qui ne se contentait pas de servir de fond mais menaçait d'aspirer la jeune fille. Pourtant, ses longs cheveux blonds étincelaient tout autant que les vrais et semblaient la défendre. Cain ressentit quelque chose d'étrange à la vue de ce tableau.

"Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi vous n'aimez pas cette peinture, ni d'ailleurs pourquoi elle vous semble inachevée."

"Je ne sais pas non plus." avoua Virginia, "mais il me semble qu'il manque toujours quelque chose."

Sur le tableau, comme à son habitude, la jeune fille ne portait aucun bijou, mis à part sa bague d'émeraude. Cain lui en fit la remarque.

"Je n'aime pas beaucoup les bijoux." répondit-elle, "mais cette bague est très spéciale pour moi, je ne la quitte pas. C'est mon frère qui me l'a donnée."

"Vous aimez beaucoup votre frère ?" demanda Cain.

Virginia hocha la tête.

"Parfois il est un peu méchant avec moi. Il n'aime pas que je voie du monde. Mais je ne lui en veux jamais longtemps. Il est si courageux, il a fait tant de choses pour moi ! Et puis, comment pourrais-je le blâmer pour ma solitude, alors qu'il est tellement plus seul que moi ?"

"Vous vous sentez seule malgré sa présence ?" demanda Cain.

"Oui. Un peu. Il n'est pas toujours avec moi. Et puis vous, ne vous sentiriez-vous pas seul si vous étiez toujours seul avec votre soeur ?"

"Je ne suis pas tellement passionné par les réunions mondaines." répondit Cain. "Si nous sommes partis à la campagne, c'est aussi parce que Mary, Riff et moi, nous aimerions être seuls plus souvent."

"Oui, mais justement. Vous, vous avez ce monsieur Riff, vous n'êtes pas seul avec votre soeur. Vous l'aimez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?"

Cain se sentit ramené aux pensées qu'il essayait d'éviter depuis le matin.

"Oui..." dit-il d'une voix vague.

"Ne pensez pas que j'y vois quelque chose de mal !" s'exclama Virginia, et Cain se demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire. "Mais cela se voit tellement à la façon dont vous le regardez ! Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure."

Cain se morigéna mentalement pour ne pas avoir pu se retenir. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressasser ses pensées du matin pendant les passages de la discussion qui l'avaient ennuyé. Quand Riff avait pris le relais, pensant que personne ne le verrait, il l'avait fixé, s'interrogeant doucement, et pensant que personne ne le remarquerait.

"Lui aussi, d'ailleurs !" s'exclama la jeune fille. "Même si ce n'est pas aussi souvent, il vous regarde avec une telle douceur !"

Si Cain avait eu confiance en la jeune fille, cette reflexion lui aurait probablement été très douce, mais là, il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. La jeune fille dut le sentir, car elle s'interrompit, confuse.

"Il nous faut redescendre." dit Virginia. "Le thé et les gâteaux doivent être arrivés. Et peut-être Jack et votre soeur seront-ils revenus."

Mais quand ils retournèrent dans le salon, ni la cuisinière ni les enfants n'étaient passés.

"Pas encore !" s'exclama Virginia. Puis : "Si nous allions à la galerie de portraits en attendant ! Monsieur Cain a eu la gentillesse d'admirer mes tableaux, et je voudrais lui en montrer de vraiment réussis!" Elle se tourna vers Cain. "Surtout celui qui était le peintre de la famille peu avant notre naissance. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir peindre comme lui !"

"Que feront les enfants s'ils rentrent avant nous ?" demanda John.

"Ils nous attendront !" s'exclama Virginia. "Ce ne sera pas long. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, nous les retrouveront là-bas, c'est un des endroits à visiter du château, après tout !"

"Je vous suis." dit John. "Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de t'entendre parler de ces vieux tableaux." conclut-il avec un très léger sourire.

* * *

"Tu vois," expliqua Jack en désignant un immense portrait d'un homme barbu en armure, "cet homme est un des premier ancêtres des Dawnshill. Il vivait à l'époque de... je ne sais pas, mais il y a des centaines et des centaines d'années, en tout cas ! Et il aimait par-dessus tout couper les petites filles de ses ennemis en morceaux avec sa grande hache. Certains l'appelaient un ogre, pour ça, et disaient qu'il les mangeait."

Il jeta un regard en coin à Mary, s'attendant à la voir effrayée, mais à la place elle joignit le mains et s'exclama "C'est génial ! Tu as d'autres histoires comme ça ?"

Jack sembla quelque peu déçu, mais il revint à la charge : "Je vais te montrer la sorcière, alors !"

Il la mena à un tableau qui était presque à l'autre bout de la galerie. Il représentait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle était très belle, et portait une robe blanche très décolletée. Le tableau était magnifiquement exécuté, bien plus que celui de l'ogre barbu, qui était déjà soigné. Mais quand on regardait celui-là de près, il mettait mal à l'aise.

"Voilà la sorcière !" s'exclama Jack. "On dit qu'elle lançait des sorts aux villageois qui ne lui avaient pas plu et qu'elle capturait ceux qui lui avaient plu pour en faire ses esclaves. On dit aussi..." il prit un air lourd de menaces "que c'est elle qui a créé les hommes-loups qui ont tué Thomas Sullivan !"

Mary continuait à regarder le tableau, et comprit que ce qui la faisait frissonner, plus que les descriptions de Jack, étaient cette paire d'yeux. Ils étaient étrangement attirants et en même temps cruels, et surtout, malgré leur immobilité de peinture, ils semblaient vivants. Elle sentait un frisson lui parcourir le ventre, comme si cette femme se tenait réellement devant elle, l'hypnotisant comme un serpent. Elle fixa le tableau d'un air de défi.

"Ca devait être une sale bonne femme, alors !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Cette fois ci, Jack proclama ouvertement son étonnement. "Tu n'as pas peur ?"

"Pas vraiment." dit Mary.

Jack eut un sourire. "Tu es très courageuse, pour une fille, et pour une fille de nobles ! Alors si tu n'as peur de rien..." il murmura "qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir voir les hommes-loups ?"

"Quoi!" s'exclama Mary.

"Je les ai déjà vus." dit Jack, toujours à voix basse. "Je connais un endroit d'où on peut les voir sans risque. Alors, tu peux venir, ou tu as peur."

Mary allait protester de son courage, mais c'est à ce moment que John, Virginia, Cain et Riff pénétrèrent dans la galerie. Elle se contenta de dire, sans articuler, juste en remuant les lèvres. "Je n'ai pas peur !"

"On verra bien!" lui répondit Jack d'un murmure moqueur. "Ce soir, à onze heures! Je viendrai taper à ta fenêtre."

Puis il s'avança vers les adultes, et Mary le suivit. Mais c'était justement vers l'endroit où ils étaient que Virginia se dirigeait, laissant tout juste assez de temps à Cain et à Riff pour observer les autres tableaux de famille.

"Voilà celui dont je vous parle !" s'exclama-t-elle en montrant le tableau de la sorcière. Cain et Riff ne purent que s'extasier devant cette peinture et devant la façon dont elle mélangeait réalisme et étrangeté.

"C'est le plus beau de tous." soupira Virginia. "Certains racontent que le peintre était amoureux de cette femme - c'était mon arrière-grand-mère - et qu'il a vendu son âme au diable pour avoir le talent pour la peindre. Et c'est vrai que ces autres portraits, bien que superbes, n'ont pas tout à fait autant de vie. Vous voyez ? Voici mon grand-père, ma grand-mère, mon père et ma mère... Malheureusement, il est mort avant d'avoir pu nous peindre ; il était très vieux ! C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui ai peint le portrait de John. Mais je suis déçue, il est moins beau, même s'il n'est pas aussi raté que le mien."

Il est vrai, Cain devait le reconnaître maintenant qu'il avait un point de comparaison, que le tableau de Virginia n'était pas aussi achevé que l'étaient ceux qui précédaient. Mais, mis à part le portrait de la sorcière, aucun des trableaux de la galerie ne surpassait celui-là dans l'impression de vie qui s'en dégageait. John avait toujours l'air triste ; mais cette expression, au lieu de le rendre sombre et morne, le rendait sur ce portrait curieusement rêveur, presque une créature angélique et immatérielle. Le fond, comme celui de l'autoportrait de Virginia, était fait de noirceur solide, mais John, mieux qu'elle, dissipait les ténèbres.

"Mais si nous retournions manger !" s'exclama Virginia. "Le thé et les gâteaux doivent vraiment être arrivés, maintenant."

"Ca m'étonnerait." souffla Jack à l'oreille de Mary, qui pouffa de rire.

Le thé finit par arriver, avec encore un peu de retard, mais Mary et Jack en riaient encore après le départ des invités.


	5. Chapter 5

Boys and girls come out to play,  
The moon doth shine as bright as day ;  
Leave your supper and leave your sleep,  
And join your playfellows in the street;  
Come with a woop and come with a call,  
Come with a good will or not at all;  
Up the ladder and down the wall,  
A halfpenny loaf will serve us all;  
You find milk, and I'll find flour,  
And we'll have a pudding in half an hour.

* * *

Beaucoup plus tard, le même soir...

"Riff!" appela Cain, tard le soir. "Riff, je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, mais je... je n'arrive pas à y croire."

"Qu'est-ce, my lord ?" demanda Riff, qui restait dans la même pièce, alors même que son aide n'était pas nécessaire, tout deux ayant convenu sans même utiliser de mots que Cain désirait que Riff reste au même endroit que lui.

"Je ne dirai rien. Je préfère te demander quelque chose. Tu as été médecin, Riff, moi je suis expert en poisons, et il me semble que cette fois, tes compétences seront plus utiles que les miennes. Prends une des souris, et refais l'analyse toi-même, sans idées préconçues."

Riff lisait la surprise dans les yeux de Cain. Il eut un geste d'hésitation.

"S'il te plait." lui dit Cain. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Malgré l'heure déjà tardive, Riff saisit la souris morte, et commença l'autopsie.

* * *

Mary s'était mise en chemise de nuit ce soir-là, pour aller bien sagement se coucher. Puis elle s'était rhabillée en cachette, et maintenant elle attendait avec impatience que la pendule sonne les onze coups de onze heures. Elle s'était forcée à se coucher dans son lit au lieu de faire les cent pas, pour ne pas faire de bruits et alerter les autres habitants de la maison, et elle frissonnait d'excitation.

La pendule sonna onze heures. Peu après, elle entendit du bruit à sa fenêtre. Elle regarda : Jack était bien là, et lançait des poignées de gravier pour l'alerter.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Le vent froid la mordit au visage. "J'arrive." souffla-t-elle ; même s'il était probable que Jack ne l'avait pas entendue, et qu'il ne l'avait pas vue non plus, malgré la clarté prodiguée par une lune gibbeuse dans un ciel sans nuages, pour une fois. Il y avait par contre une légère brume de nuit.

Elle noua son drap du dessus et son drap du dessous. C'était bien largement suffisant pour descendre par la fenêtre : sa chambre n'était qu'au premier étage. Elle jeta son manteau trop encombrant par la fenêtre et rejoint rapidement Jack.

"Tu es venue !" dit-il avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

"Oui." répondit Mary. Elle frissonna. Elle remit son manteau, mais ce n'était pas que le froid de la nuit qui la faisait trembler. Elle avait eu du mal à réaliser que tout ceci était réel, mais maintenant... "On va vraiment voir les loups ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas !" s'exclama Jack. "Ils ne viennent pas tous les soirs, mais je sais où ils étaient la dernière fois. Et puis, en fait, ce n'est pas des loups, c'est des hommes-loups. Ils marchent sur deux jambes, souvent, et ils ressemblent vraiment à des gens."

Mary tremblait encore : "Et tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux ? Qu'il ne va rien nous arriver ?"

"Tu as peur !" s'exclama Jack.

Mary y décela une moquerie, et s'énerva : "Oui, j'ai peur ! Bien sûr, que j'ai peur ! Je ne veux pas être mangée ! En plus, mon frère s'inquiète pour moi, et s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, cette fois, ce serait entièrement ma faute ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste à nouveau."

"Oh..."

Jack enleva sa veste, la posa par terre, et invita Mary à s'asseoir, puis il s'assit près d'elle, dans l'herbe mouillée.

"Tu aimes beaucoup ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui! Il ne me laisse pas toujours faire ce que je veux, mais... je dois rester avec lui. Il est si gentil avec moi, et si seul..."

"Mademoiselle Virginia dit la même chose..."

"C'est normal..."

"Moi, je n'aime pas du tout mon frère. Il me faisait toujours faire son travail, et quand je refusais, il me battait."

"Quoi?"

"Mais soeur Helen s'en est rendu compte. C'est elle qui a suggéré à mon père de me placer chez les Dawnshill. Je peux te dire que je n'ai jamais été plus content ! Parce que je ne peux plus le voir..."

"Oh..." C'était au tour de Mary de ne pas savoir quoi dire.

"Alors tu comprends que ça me fait un peu bizarre quand tu dis ce genre de choses. Mais c'est pas grave. Je t'avait dit que tu étais très courageuse pour une fille, surtout pour une fille de nobles, tu te souviens ?"

"Oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave si tu retires ce que tu as dit." dit Mary en boudant.

"Je ne retire pas ! Si, mais c'est juste pour dire... tu es très courageuse tout court, en fait. Quand j'en ai parlé à mes copains du village, ils se sont tous enfuis en courant, alors je comprendrai... mais je voudrais vraiment que tu viennes avec moi, Mary !" Il se leva. "Je te promets que tu reviendras saine et sauve auprès de ton frère. Je te protègerai !"

Mary hésita beaucoup. L'envie de partir à l'aventure dans la nuit était la plus forte. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment au danger des loups. Après tout, Jack les avait déjà vus, et il ne lui était rien arrivé, et puis il avait dit qu'il la protègerait... La seule chose qui aurait pu la retenir était sa culpabilité de causer encore du souci à Cain, mais elle ne dura pas longtemps devant l'air de bravade moqueuse de Jack. Comment pouvait-elle avoir peur devant lui ?

"Je viens avec toi." dit-elle.

* * *

"C'est bien ce que je pensais !" s'exclama Cain alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre, Riff ayant fini l'analyse demandée. "Je ne sais pas dans quel but ces hommes-loups, où quoi qu'ils puissent être, ont été fabriqués, mais il n'y a rien de mythique là-dedans."

Il s'assit sur son lit. "Riff, passe-moi le dossier de Thomas, il y a quelque chose que je voudrait vérifier." Il lorgna du côté de la table. Riff allait le prendre, quand soudain Cain cria : "Non ! Attention !"

Riff cessa son geste à mi-course, surpris. Cain se leva, se plaça devant lui.

"Tu n'y as pas touché, n'est-ce pas, depuis la dernière fois ?"

"Non..." dit Riff, surpris.

"Quelqu'un les a déplacés." assura Cain. "Et, même si je ne l'ai pas senti en entrant dans la pièce, car nous sortons d'une analyse chimique, il y a une odeur caractéristique. Riff peux-tu retourner chercher des gants propres, s'il te plait ?"

Le majordome s'exécuta, alors que Cain regardait les dossiers d'un air troublé. Au retour de Riff, il mit les gants, et commença à examiner les papiers.

"Ce poison tue par contact avec la peau." dit-il. "La mort est très lente, et peut passer pour une maladie. Riff, quelqu'un ici essaie de nous nuire, et ce quelqu'un me sous-estime."

Il déplaça les papiers dans un tiroir. "Le poison devrait diparaître au contact de l'air, ce qui fait que personne n'aurait pu le détecter. Nous pourrons relire ces documents dans quelques jours, peut-être moins. Et ce n'est pas le plus important en ce moment. C'est un excellent poison pour les meurtres discrets, Riff. Ne serait-ce son odeur d'abricot..."

Sa voix était calme et lointaine. Mais elle se brisa quand Cain, dans un élan d'affection inaccoutumé, serra ses bras autour de la taille de Riff et appuya son visage contre sa poitrine. "Tu as failli mourir, Riff. Je ne peux leur pardonner cela. Personne n'a le droit de te séparer de moi."

Cain eut soudain envie, une envie dévorante, d'exprimer à Riff tout ce qu'il avait pensé de ses sentiments pour lui ces derniers jours, mais il n'en eut pas le courage, craignant quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, l'humiliation d'un refus, ou par-dessus tout que Riff s'éloigne de lui, alors il se contenta d'utiliser le prétexte du danger qu'ila avaient couru pour le serrer dans se bras, fort, le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Mais au bout d'un certain moment, il sentit que cette étrainte allait au-delà des convenances et risquerait de dévoiler à Riff ce qu'il avait peur d'avouer, alors il reprit l'air le plus froid possible, pour lui dire.

"Je crois que nous n'allons pas encore nous coucher. Il est temps de réfléchir. Qui a pu faire cela ?"

* * *

"La dernière fois que j'ai vu les hommes-loups" expliqua Jack, "c'est justement le soit où Thomas Sullivan s'est fait tuer." Il racontait son histoire alors qu'ils remontaient le chemin. "J'étais dans le grenier, je regardais le paysage. La lune s'était montrée il y a peu, il ne pleuvait plus, il faisait clair, et je me disais que c'était le genre de paysage que mademoiselle Virginia aimerait bien peindre. Et alors, j'ai vu monsieur John, de loin. Il avait l'air de revenir de chez vous. Il y a souvent des gens qui sortent, les soirs où il faut beau ; j'ai vu la cuisinière aller retrouver son amoureux, et même mademoiselle Virginia aime parfois se promener au clair de lune. Des fois il y a des intrus, aussi. Mais pas ce soir ; je l'aurais repéré."

"Ca veut dire qu'on ne risque rien !" s'exclama Mary.

"Non! Normalement, non ! Les hommes-loups ne sont pas censés attaquer les gens, d'habitude... Mais laisse-moi raconter. A ce moment je suis descendu ; je voulais aller l'accueillir à l'entrée. Je suis passé devant une autre fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin, plus bas, j'ai regardé, et je ne l'ai plus vu."

"Il avait disparu ?" demanda Mary, avide de sensations fortes.

"Non, non, c'est normal : on ne voit pas ce qui se passe sur le chemin, d'ici. Les broussailles sont trop hautes. On voit plus loin, parce que c'est des prés. Mais alors, j'ai vu..." il prit une voix sépulcrale "j'ai vu un homme-loup sortir de la rangée d'arbres, celle que tu verras à droite du château quand on arrive. Il avait des cheveux longs, et de la fourrure, et parfois il marchait sur deux jambes, mais parfois aussi il se mettait à quatre pattes. Et alors, j'en ai vu sortir deux autres derrière, et aussi un petit."

Mary buvait ses paroles. "Et alors ?"

"Je suis parti en courant, je voulais aller réveiller une amie, une fille qui nettoie les chambres, pour qu'elle voie que je n'avais pas rêvé. Mais quand on est revenus, les loups étaient partis, elle m'a crié dessus et elle s'est moquée de moi !"

"Et ils ne sont pas revenus ?" demanda Mary.

"Non. Enfin je ne sais pas, parce que j'étais tellement dégoûté que je suis allé me coucher. Puis j'ai appris la mort de monsieur Thomas, et j'ai été très surpris ! Parce que d'habitude, les loups ne mangent pas d'humains. Mais au moins, j'étais sûr que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Alors avant-hier soir et hier soir, je me suis encore posté là, et je n'ai rien vu, et les loups n'ont pas attaqué de toute façon. Mais ils devraient revenir bientôt! Parce que, enfin c'est ce qu'on a dit, ils ne l'ont pas vraiment mangé, alors ils doivent avoir faim. Alors tu vas venir avec moi à la fenêtre, et on va les surveiller ensemble, d'accord ?"

"D'accord !"

Ils étaient arrivés au bout du chemin, et il leur restait un champ découvert à traverser avant d'arriver jusqu'au château. C'est à ce moment-là que Mary comprit que la brume s'était beaucoup épaissie - elle avait cru que si elle ne voyait pas loin sur le chemin c'était à cause de l'ombre des arbres qui cachait la faible lumière de la lune, mais maintenant elle se rendait compte que l'astre lui-même était devenu flou.

"C'est par là." l'assura Jack.

Il lui prit la main, et elle se laissa entrainer dans la direction indiquée.

C'est alors qu'ils virent une forme dans la brume. Un mouvement rapide, une grande forme indistincte, comme si elle avait surgi du sol. Jack et Mary se jettèrent à terre.

"C'est un loup ?" demanda Mary à voix très basse.

"Normalement non." répondit Jack sur le même ton. "Ca doit être juste... quelqu'un."

La brume entourait la forme en question, qui devenait de plus en plus distincte au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Si elle continuait tout droit, calcula Mary, elle passerait à moins de cinquante mètres d'elle. Elle se retint de crier quand elle vit qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas un humain mais une créature monstrueuse.

Il aurait pu ressembler à un humain par le corps, mais son allure était bestiale. Il était torse nu, malgré le froid, et la partie inférieure de son corps était vêtue de fourrure. Il marchait parfois sur deux jambes, parfois à quatre pattes. Puis il hurla. Et son hurlement n'était pas celui d'un homme, mais ce n'était pas non plus celui d'un loup ; il contenait trop d'horreur pour cela.

C'est alors que les enfants entendirent un bruit sec.

"Un coup de feu ?" se demanda Mary, priant pour que quelqu'un arrive.

Mais ce n'était pas un coup de feu. Derrière l'homme-bête, Mary vit surgir une silhouette, humaine, celle-là, armée d'un fouet. Elle le fit claquer près des oreilles de la créature, qui s'aplatit au sol. Mary put alors distinguer le porteur du fouet.

John. La lune se reflétait sur ses cheveux pâles. Elle faillit crier, l'appeler à l'aide. Mais alors elle vit.

Elle vit à travers les lambeaux de brume que John, en plus du fouet qu'il maniait de la main droite, portait de la main gauche une grande pique, ornée d'une tête de loup sculptée dans ce qui semblait être de l'argent, et qui reflétait la lumière de la lune presque autant que les cheveux argent de John. Elle vit aussi que derrière lui venaient d'autres de ces créatures à l'apparence d'humains primitifs mais qui, quand elle les voyait, évoquaient chez elle l'idée d'une bête sauvage. Tout comme la première, tout comme John, elles ne venaient pas d'un horizon éloigné, mais semblaient être apparues magiquement, ou être surgies du sol, sur la droite de la maison, près de la rangée d'arbres. Elles étaient pourtant juste sorties de la brume, dont l'épaisseur irrégulière avait pu cacher longtemps ce que Mary avait vu si nettement quelques secondes après.

Les coups de fouet continuaient, mais les créatures se pressaient autout de John au lieu de fuir, et soudain, le fils Dawnshill ne lui apparut plus comme un chevalier ou un guerrier venant affronter ces monstres mais comme un berger monstrueux qui les conduisait... peut-être là où ils pourraient se nourrir.

Elle était paniquée. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de broyer la main de Jack.

De plus, la brume se levait, et elle distinguait de plus en plus de détails, mais elle savait aussi que le moment approchait où les créatures pourraient la voir - si elles ne l'avaient pas déjà vue, ou sentie.

Jack lui murmura à l'oreille, très bas, pour ne pas alerter les hommes-loups. "Nous allons ramper."

Ils se mirent à ramper en arrière, essayant de s'éloigner du lent cortège. La créature qui avait reçu les coups de fouet s'était maintenant calmée, et au lieu d'essayer de s'éloigner de John qui marchait à pas mesurés, elle tournait autour de lui. Parfois, elle recevait un coup de fouet supplémentaire ; ou alors peut-être étaient-ce les autres créatures, Mary ne pouvait pas voir. Elles étaient au moins quatre, et peut-être plus, elle préférait ne pas regarder, fixer le sol, ne se contrentrer que sur sa capacité à ramper en arrière.

Elle essaya de jeter à nouveau un oeil, mais son regard fut arrêté par une petite butte derrière laquelle Jack l'avait entraînée, corrigeant son avancée quand elle changeait de direction.

"Ils ne nous voient plus." dit-il. "On va pouvoir se lever et courir. A trois, d'accord ? On prend le chemin, on retourne chez toi."

Mary pressa sa main en signe d'acquiescement. Jack compta, puis ils se relevèrent et se mirent à courir.

Ils n'avaient pas l'impression d'être suivis, mais ils ne se retournèrent pas pour le vérifier. Ils coururent à perdre haleine, pendant de longues minutes, sans parler, sans s'arrêter. Alors qu'ils passaient près de l'étang où on avait retrouvé le corps de Thomas, il virent une silhouette devant eux.

Encore une fois, ils voulurent courir à elle pour demander de l'aide. Encore une fois, ils pâlirent en reconnaissant la stature fine et les cheveux argent de John Dawnshill.

Il ne semblait pas du tout essoufflé, comme s'il ne venait pas de rattraper deux enfants qui couraient de toute leur force. Jack et Mary ne surent que faire. Jack murmura.

"Mary, si tu vois mon père avant moi, tu lui raconteras tout ce qui s'est passé, comment et où nous avons vu les loups, d'accord ?"

"Mais..."

"Chut. j'espère qu'on va s'en sortir. Mais dans tous les cas, je t'ai dit que je te protègerais. Tu peux encore courir ?"

"Un peu."

Pendant ce temps, John s'avançait vers eux, et il leur semblait entendre la course des loups qui les rattrapaient derrière, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion. Mary distingua le visage de John, sa cicatrice sous l'oeil qui lui faisait soudain très peur.

"Vous avez vu !" s'exclama-t-il. "Vous avez tout vu !"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler!" s'exclama Jack. Il essaya de passer à côté de John, mais ce dernier continuait à lui barrer le passage. Même s'ils avaient été de l'autre côté, ils étaient trop fatigués pour lutter à la course contre un adulte manifestement en pleine forme.

"Menteurs ! Je vais donc devoir vous tuer !" s'écria John, d'une voix hystérique et aiguë qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas. Il continuait à s'avancer un peu. "C'est dommage de devoir en arriver là, Jack. Elle sera bien triste."

A ce moment, Jack lui sauta dessus. Il essaya de le frapper au visage, mais John l'esquiva.

"Cours, Mary !" hurla-t-il. Elle restait paralysée alors que John agrippait le garçon par le col. "J'ai promis, COURS !" Elle reprit enfin le contrôle de ses jambes et courut, courur, malgré les douleurs de fatigue dans ses jambes et dans son ventre. Il restait encore au moins vingt minutes jusqu'à la maison. Elle n'arriverait jamais à temps. Elle ne pourrait jamais sauver Jack. Et peut-être que John réussirait à la rattraper, ou alors il enverrait ses hommes-loups, et elle essayait de courir encore plus vite. Elle tomba, s'écorcha le genou. Elle se releva et continua à courir. le chemin, qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore bien, lui semblait beaucoup plus long qu'à l'aller, ils lui semblait qu'elle s'était perdue, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de continuer à courir.

Elle arriva enfin à la porte. Elle tambourina et hurla. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla une éternité, mais qui était en fait très court, Cain et Riff vinrent ouvrir la porte. Ils semblaient ne pas s'être encore couchés.

"Mary!" s'exclama Cain. "Comment ?"

"Il faut y aller !" cria-t-elle. "Il y avait John et les hommes-loups et John veut tuer Jack, il faut venir le sauver, venez, venez vite !"

Cain et Riff ne prirent pas le temps de poser les questions. Riff empoigna en guise d'arme un tisonnier qui se trouvait près de la cheminée, et Mary les guida, aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, en direction de l'endroit où elle avait laissé Jack.

Ils arrivèrent trop tard.

Le corps sans vie de Jack gisait, presque au même endroit que celui de Thomas, avec les mêmes blessures d'où coulait le sang rouge qui ensanglantait tout son corps ; même les cheveux, cette fois. Tout comme Thomas, aussi, il n'avait pas été réellement dévoré, juste mordu.

Mary se mit à pleurer.

"C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute! Il voulait que je puisse m'enfuir, alors il s'est battu contre John ! Parce qu'on avait vu que c'est lui qui mène les loups ! Je n'aurais pas du m'enfuir, je l'ai laissé tout seul !"

Elle tomba à genoux.

"Mary" lui dit Cain en s'agenouillant en face d'elle, "c'est lui qui a voulu que tu t'enfuies, d'après ce que tu dis. Tu as bien fait. c'est ce qu'il voulait."

"Mais je n'aurais jamais dû venir ! Je n'aurais pas dû accepter ! Il ne serait pas sorti, il ne serait pas venu. c'est ma faute !" Elle éclata en sanglots incontrôlés, ne pouvant plus continuer à parler.

Cain se releva.

"Ce serait John Dawnshill qui mène les hommes-loups ?" demanda Riff.

"Oui, et sans doute qui les maintient dans cet état." dit Cain. Son poing se serra. "Je crains que la parole d'une enfant aussi jeune que Mary n'aie aucune valeur judiciaire. Mais nous règlerons le compte de John Dawnshill seul - ou de qui que ce soit qui manipule ces loups. Il n'est peut-être pas seul. Personne ne peut se permettre de faire pleurer ma soeur."

"Qu'allons-nous faire ?" demanda Riff.

"Je veux avant tout trouver ces créatures. Il faut que je sache où ils sont. Et surtout... et surtout, il est tout à fait possible que ce soit la même personne qui a tenté de nous empoisonner ce soir, mais pour en être sûr, il me faut des preuves. On s'attaque à tous ceux que j'aime, et ils vont payer"

Mary était toujours en train de pleurer. "Je ne sais jamais quoi faire dans ces cas-là." soupira Cain.

"My lord," lui dit Riff, "même si vous ne savez pas quoi dire, vous devriez aller lui parler."

"De quoi ? Veux-tu que je lui parle de vengeance ? Veux-tu que je lui dise ce que sont ces loups ?" Cain baissa la tête.

A cet instant, soeur Helen, Sam et Sean surgirent de derrière un buisson. Ils avaient manifestement couru. Soeur Helen etait encore plus excitée qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Je vous l'avais dit ! Malheur ! Malheur ! Un malheur est encore arrivé. Des enfants seront toujours sacrifiés, il n'y aura jamais de fin !"

"Soeur Helen a eu une vision." dit Sean à la cantonade. Il semblait très mal réveillé. "Apparemment, pour une fois, elle n'a pas dit n'importe quoi."

Sam semblait profondément choqué en regardant le corps de Jack. il ne pleurait pas, mais il murmurait "Mon fils... encore ces maudits loups..." Il s'étrangla, pour cacher ses sanglots.

Mary se leva à ce moment, et dit, d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre claire.

"Monsieur Samuel, c'est ça. Vous allez me détester, mais j'ai promis à Jack... Je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé... comment et où nous les avons rencontrés."

* * *

Tout le monde, pas seulement Sam, avait écouté les explications de Mary. En écoutant tous les détails, Sam avait tourné en rond nerveusement, ne pouvant se calmer. Un juron lui échappait de temps à autre, mais ce n'était pas dirigé contre Mary.

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle" avait-il dit avant la fin. "Je vous remercie de m'avoir raconté tout cela, mais... je ne veux plus entendre la suite. je ne veux pas rester là. Sean, occupe-toi de veiller ton frère, d'accord ?"

Sean n'avait pas l'air d'accord, mais il ne voulut pas le montrer.

"Nous allons rentrer." dit Cain. Puis, s'adressant à sa soeur. "Je suis désolé de te demander ça, mais pourrais-tu finir de raconter ?"

Mary hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Ils s'acheminèrent vers chez Daniel, mais soeur Helen, au lieu de suivre le vieux Sam ou de tenir compagnie à Sean, leur emboîta le pas. Cain était gêné par cette présence et pressa le pas, mais elle continua à les suivre. Quand Mary eut fini de parler, elle s'exclama :

"Je te l'avais dit, Mary ! Tous ici sont des enfants innocents qui ont du sang sur les mains, ton frère, les enfants Dawnshill, les loups, tous ! S'il te plait, quitte cet endroit avant que toi aussi..."

"C'est trop tard !" dit Mary d'une voix forte, mais qui tremblait. "Jack est mort par ma faute, et maintenant, j'ai du sang sur les mains aussi."

Elle fondit à nouveau en larmes.

Soeur Helen n'essaya plus de leur parler, mais elle murmurait dans son coin. "J'ai connu John enfant. Il était si mignon, si gentil, mais l'obscurité nous guette tous, même et surtout les plus innocents. Pourquoi, pourquoi ai-je donné mon âme ? Pourquoi dois-je observer tout ça ? Mais je ne peux pas fuir, non, je ne peux pas fuir, car de loin leurs crimes me sembleraient encore bien plus grand, et le mien aussi."

Cain l'écoutait sans en avoir l'air, mais il ne parvenait pas à donner un sens à son délire. Ils revinrent enfin chez Daniel, et frappèrent à la porte.

Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes. "Il doit dormir." murmura Riff.

"Je m'en moque ! C'est une affaire grave !" répondit Cain, tambourinant de plus belle.

Daniel vint finalement leur ouvrir, encore tout habillé malgré l'heure tardive, mais les yeux embués de sommeil. Il mit du temps à réaliser ce qui se passait : ses invités dehors, Mary en robe déchirée, soeur Helen qui les accompagnait, et il balbutia, interdit : "Que... que se passe-t-il ?"

"C'est un autre meurtre." lui répondit Cain d'une voix claire. "Et vous avez assurément des choses à nous dire, Daniel Sullivan."


	6. Chapter 6

O the little rusty dusty miller  
Dusty was his coat  
Dusty was his colour  
Dusty was the kiss  
I got from the miller ;  
If I had my pockets  
Full of gold and siller,  
I would give it all  
To my dusty miller

* * *

"Que... que voulez-vous dire ?" demanda Daniel d'une voix peu assurée.

"Tout d'abord, racontez-nous pourquoi vous êtes encore habillé, une fois de plus ?" demanda Cain d'un ton sévère.

"Mais... je m'étais endormi, et... Pourquoi ces questions ?"

"Parce que ce soir, quelqu'un a mis un poison dans les documents que Riff et moi avions rassemblé. Cela pourrait être vous ; mais cela pourrait aussi être quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que vous attendiez, et que vous ne souhaitiez pas recevoir en costume de nuit ?"

"Cela n'a rien à voir !" s'exclama Daniel.

"D'accord. Alors passons un accord. Dites-nous qui vous attendiez, et pourquoi ; nous serons sans doute capables de savoir si cela n'a rien à voir."

Daniel hocha la tête. Il ferma la porte, et fit asseoir ses invités.

"D'abord, quand ce que vous me racontez... à propos des documents, quand cela s'est-il passé ?"

"Aujourd'hui." répondit Cain d'une voix tranchante. "Je dirais cet après-midi ou ce soir."

"Eh bien alors ce n'est pas possible, car la personne que j'attendais n'est tout simplement pas venue aujourd'hui. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je l'attendais encore ? Voulez-vous aller voir ? Il n'y a personne !"

"Dites-nous qui c'est !" exigea Cain.

"Je n'ai pas le droit." fit Daniel fermement.

"Question d'honneur, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Cain. A votre aise. De toute façon, je suis prêt à parier qu'il s'agit de Virginia Dawnshill."

Le visage de Daniel se décomposa. la surprise et le désespoir se mêlaient sur son visage, et c'est d'une voix décomposée qu'il murmura "Comment le savez-vous ?"

"Mon frère est incroyable !" murmura Mary à l'oreille de Riff, qui lui répondit par un sourire.

"Je ne le savais pas. Mais votre comportement évoquait une aventure particulièrement inavouable. Soit c'était une jeune fille de bonne famille d'aspect respectable, soit c'est ce que vous essayiez de faire croire..." Il fixa Daniel. "Si c'est la deuxième solution, vous êtes bon comédien."

Les yeux de soeur Helen s'agrandirent, au point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient lui sortir des orbites. Elle se mit à murmurer une prière inarticulée.

"Je ne suis pas comédien du tout, apparemment !" gémit Daniel. Il reprit "Je vous en supplie, ne le dites à personne. Je ne suis pas de famille noble, et je ne pourrais jamais... c'est juste un rêve que nous partageons, un instant..."

"Vous ne pouvez pas être son époux, alors vous êtes son amant ? Mais vous savez, elle n'a plus grand chose à perdre niveau réputation, d'après ce que j'ai entendu au village..."

"Vous êtes odieux !" cria Daniel. Puis il se reprit. "J'ai moi-même entendu certaines choses. Ces bruits sont ridicules. Mon frère n'y a jamais cru. Virginia est une fille innocente, et moi-même, contrairement à ce que vous pensez..." il fixa Cain dans les yeux "jamais, jamais je ne l'ai touchée..."

"Jamais ?" demanda Cain.

"Jamais plus que... nous n'aurions pas pu nous rapprocher trop, quand ils sont venus présenter leurs condoléances, nos mains se seraient jointes sans que nous y pensions, alors elle a inventé quelque chose, mais pas plus ! Je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas perdre sa réputation ! Auprès des vrais nobles, je veux dire, de ceux qui auraient pu venir de loin pour l'épouser..." Il poussa un grand soupir.

"Et dites-moi, comment une jeune fille peut-elle entrer la nuit chez un homme sans perdre sa réputation ?" demanda Cain, toujours froid.

"Il y a des passages secrets, m'a-t-elle dit, entre le château et ici. Je sais que le soir, des fois - elle ne peut pas savoir à l'avance quand elle pourra venir - j'entends son pas dans l'escalier, et elle vient, et nous parlons." Il gémit "Je l'aime..."

"S'il y a un passage secret qui mène au château..." réfléchit Cain "alors John Dawnshill doit le connaître aussi. Il est possible que..."

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Daniel s'était adressé à soeur Helen "Je vous en prie, ma soeur, ne dites à personne ce qui s'est passé... Nous n'avons rien fait, vous savez !"

Soeur Helen poussa un cri strident.

"Non ! Ma Virginia ! Je veux vous croire !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je ne veux pas croire qu'après John, mon autre ange soit perdu aussi !"

"John ?" interrogea Daniel.

Soeur Helen continuait à murmurer : "Ma Virginia qui était si gentille ! Elle n'aimait pas les bijoux, vous savez, contrairement à beaucoup de petites filles, elle n'était pas superficielle, elle ne croyait pas aux ornements... Elle n'avait que la bague d'émeraude qu'elle tenait de sa mère, déjà orpheline à l'époque, pauvre enfant !"

Pendant ce temps, Cain expliqua en quelques mots à Daniel ce qui s'était passé.

"Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ?" s'exclama-t-il.

"J'avais besoin de vérifier." répondit Cain, "que vous n'étiez pas de ses alliés. Je n'ai toujours pas de preuves, mais pour l'instant j'ai envie de vous croire. Mais si vous voulez toujours venger votre frère, il faut nous aider !"

"Comment ?" demanda John.

"Et elle allait attraper des oiseaux dans la forêt avec John, puis ils les relâchaient! Ils ne leur auraient jamais fait de mal, jamais !" Helen était toujours perdue dans ses souvenirs.

"Vous dites que vous avez longuement parlé avec Virginia. Rapportez-nous ce qu'elle vous a dit sur son frère !"

Daniel soupira et dit "J'ai l'impression de la trahir, mais si vraiment John..."

A ce moment, soeur Helen interrompit son murmure pour pousser un cri strident.

"Ils vont le faire ! Non ! Ma promesse ! Quelque chose d'horrible... Je dois protéger ce secret, même si je suis maudite ! Il ne faut pas tuer, même les démons, il faut juste sauver !" et elle se précipita vers la sortie.

Cain la regarda s'enfuir, rêveusement.

"Est-elle assez saine d'esprit pour que nous la suivions ?" demanda-t-il. "Pour ma part, je n'ai pas très envie de croire en ses visions, que je ne comprends pas..."

"Je ne sais pas quel est ce secret qu'elle doit protéger, mais je doute qu'elle nous le laisse partager." dit Riff.

"Tu as raison." répondit Cain. Il se tourna vers Daniel : "Reprenez."

Daniel était agité. "Elle me dit que son frère est dur, et qu'il ne la laisse pas sortir, alors elle doit partir en cachette, et elle n'y arrive pas tous les soirs, mais qu'au fond il est très gentil."

Cain soupira : "Cela ne nous avance pas beaucoup."

"En fait." la voix de Daniel avait repris un peu d'assurance, "elle m'a dit que tout s'était toujours bien passé entre eux avant la cérémonie de succession..."

"La cérémonie ?" demanda Cain.

"Oui. Le chef de famille doit déléguer solennellement ses pouvoirs à l'héritier, au cours d'une cérémonie spéciale, secrète, à laquelle seuls eux deux peuvent assister." dit Daniel. "Ils étaient jumeaux, mais John était l'aîné, il était né juste quelques minutes avant... Et comme leur père était mort, il n'y avait plus personne d'autre. Un jour, leur grand-père a eu une attaque très grave, à laquelle il n'a survécu que par miracle, et il a décidé que le moment était largement venu, mais ils n'avaient que huit ans..."

"Et alors, que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Cain.

"Mais Virginia ne le sait pas non plus ! Enfin, elle en a peut-être une vague idée... Mais d'après ce qu'elle pense, c'est un secret qui est transmis alors ; un lourd secret de famille qui ne doit être révélé à personne. Alors même si elle en savait un peu, elle ne me dirait rien!" Daniel s'interrompit, puis reprit "Elle ne me disait pas ça pour m'intriguer, ou quoi que ce soit, ni pour divulguer une partie du secret, et je n'avais jamais rien répété jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est juste qu'elle voulait excuser John, de la façon dont il la traitait. Je ne crois pas qu'il la frappait, mais parfois, il était si blessant avec elle ! Et je m'emportais contre lui, alors, quand elle me le racontait ; et elle me disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que depuis cette histoire il trainait un lourd poids dont elle ne pouvait pas le délester, même un tout petit peu, car elle aurait du le faire à cette époque, si elle l'avait vraiment voulu."

"A cette époque ?" demanda Cain. "Qu'aurait-elle pu faire alors ?"

"En fait je ne sais pas." répondit Daniel, "mais c'est ce qu'elle disait. Et quand nous parlions de John, elle en revenait toujours à ça : pour l'excuser, pour que je ne le déteste pas, elle me racontait leurs souvenirs d'enfance avant leurs huit ans, et puis comment il avait changé à cause de cette cérémonie. Il était devenu froid avec elle ; au début, c'est juste qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer avec elle, et puis il a commencé à lui donner des ordres qu'elle trouvait injustes, mais c'était pour garder le secret, apparemment - mais comme ma Virginia ne le connaissait pas, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre et il devait y avoir une raison! C'est ce qu'elle me disait ; moi je ne suis pas sûr."

"C'est tout ?" demanda Cain.

"Oui. Enfin, les choses sont devenues de pire en pire, apparemment, mais rien de concret, et ce qui est le pire pour elle est qu'elle n'a pas le droit de vraiment sortir ou de voir les gens de l'extérieur, et que même si elle aime John, cela ne lui suffit pas. C'est récemment qu'elle a découvert ce passage secret, et qu'elle l'a exploré. Nous nous sommes croisés par hasard ; elle ne savait pas du tout où il menait..." Daniel prit un air rêveur alors qu'il se remémorait cette première vraie rencontre.

"Vous a-t-elle parlé d'une petite fille, qui vivait au château à une époque ?" demanda Cain.

"Pas beaucoup. Il me semble que c'était une lointaine cousine, une orpheline dont elle et son frère se sont occupés un moment ; cela les a mêmes rapprochés, à cette époque. Mais la maladie l'a emportée très jeune."

"Et donc, John se serait probablement terriblement emporté en apprenant que sa soeur avait une liaison avec un homme du peuple, n'est-ce pas ?"

Daniel ne répondit pas au sarcasme. "Il se serait emporté en apprenant que sa soeur avait une liaison avec n'importe qui." dit-il en baissant la tête. "Mais si j'avais été noble, je lui aurais proposé de s'enfuir avec moi, et je l'aurais épousée. Mais elle m'a dit très clairement que ce n'était pas possible - de nous enfuir et de nous marier."

Cain réfléchit un instant.

"Cela coincide avec ce que nous savons." dit-il. "Il suffit de supposer que le terrible secret de famille est l'obligation de s'occuper, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de la tribu d'hommes-loups, et de tuer tous ceux qui connaissent le secret."

"Mais oui !" s'exclama Daniel. "Bien sûr! J'aurais dû le deviner moi-même !"

"Mais pourquoi ce devoir, c'est ce qu'il faut découvrir." dit Cain. "Nous allons devoir aller poser quelques questions à John."

"Mais si nous allons raconter une histoire pareille au coroner, on ne nous croira jamais!" s'exclama Daniel.

"C'est bien pour ça que nous y allons nous, ensemble. Riff, prépare des armes. Mary doit malheureusement venir avec nous, car je ne veux pas la laisser seule ici, maintenant qu'elle connait le secret des loups elle serait en danger en permanence. Et vous, Daniel, vous allez me montrer d'où proviennent les pas de Virginia quand vous l'entendez venir. Je voudrais explorer un peu ce passage secret qui mène au château."

* * *

Cain arpenta le couloir que Daniel lui avait indiqué, guettant une porte secrète, un levier camouflé, n'importe quoi.

"Je crois avoir trouvé." dit-il au jeune homme roux. Il désigna du doigt un panneau de bois, proche du plafond, représentant de nombreux personnages à une cour médiévale. Sa couleur étant proche de celle du mur autour, il était discret. Cain monta sur une chaise pour l'examiner. Riff et Mary les avaient rejoints.

"Te souviens-tu, Riff ?" demanda Cain, la voix un peu rêveuse, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, "il y avait ce genre de passages secrets dans le château de mon enfance."

"Je me souviens bien, my lord." répondit Riff.

"Dis-moi", demanda Cain, mu par une impulsion subite, "que penses-tu de la façon dont les choses ont changé depuis ?"

"Depuis quand ?"

"Depuis que je ne suis plus un enfant." dit Cain, en insistant sur chaque mot, et en regardant pour une fois Riff de haut, percé sur sa chaise. Il le fixait intensément, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il y avait du monde autour d'eux. Dans ce regard, il y avait de l'espoir, mais aussi un défi, une sorte de colère anticipée contre les futurs possibles.

Riff ne put le soutenir et détourna ses yeux. "Je ne saurais dire. Les choses ont beaucoup changé, en effet, et nous avons tous deux gagné et perdu."

Cain se sentit revenir à la réalité : il y avait une énigme à résoudre, et une certaine personne dont il devait se venger.

"Je pense qu'un de ces personnages doit être un mécanisme." se dit-il en les examinant.

"Fautes attention, my lord." dit Riff d'un air inquiet. "Vous savez qu'il peut aussi y avoir des pièges, dans ce genre de mécanisme."

"Tu te rappelles encore cette petite servante ?" dit Cain, volontairement blessant. Il se fit peur à lui-même. Combien de temps allait-il continuer à être furieux de ne pas recevoir la réponse à une question qu'il n'osait même pas poser ?

"Je me rappelle tout ce qui peut m'aider à vous protéger, my lord." Cain crut déceler un léger tremblement dans la voix de Riff. Il n'était que rarement capable de se rendre compte qu'il avait blessé son serviteur, et il se sentit à nouveau coupable.

"Il faut que je lui dise." se dit-il. "Il faut que j'en aie le coeur net. Quand nous seront seuls, quand nous aurons réglé cette affaire." Mais il n'était même pas sûr de tenir cette promesse qu'il se faisait à lui-même.

En attendant, il prit un air triomphant, pour cacher son trouble. "Oui, cela se pourrait, dans un endroit où les passages secrets sont soigneusement nettoyés au lieu d'être ensevelis sous la poussière. Mais ici, il n'y a qu'un seul personnage qui donne l'impression d'avoir été touché récemment, c'est la reine. la poussière y est tout écrasée. Alors ? Est-ce bien une reine que nous allons retrouver ? Ou est-ce un piège ? Je ne le pense pas."

Riff leva le bras pour lui demander d'y réfléchir encore, mais Cain avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton de bois.

Un panneau du mur coulissa. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la pierre, mais une imitation. Il y avait, derrière, un petit escalier qui descendait à l'intérieur du mur, puis la vraie muraille extérieure.

"Je pars devant." dit Cain. "Riff, occupe-toi de Mary."

"Je suis capable de prendre un escalier toute seule !" protesta l'enfant.

"J'ai préparé des torches." dit le majordome, "même si je crains de les utiliser dans un environnement aussi confiné.

"La lumière des lampes ne nous éclairera pas longtemps, même si la porte devait rester ouverte." dit Daniel.

"Va donc pour les torches !" s'exclama Cain.

Ils descendirent l'étroit escalier, passage insoupçonné si proche des pièces qu'ils fréquentaient tous les jours.

Assez rapidement, ils sortirent des murs de la maison pour arriver à un passage souterrain, plus irrégulier. Il leur sembla tout d'abord qu'il était construit de main d'homme, mais quand l'étroit et sombre passage s'élargit pour laisser place à une sorte de grotte, ils se demandèrent s'il n'y avait pas une formation naturelle à la base.

La hauteur de plafond permettait à l'air vicié des torches de ce dissiper, ce qui soulagea un peu Riff, inquiet pour la qualité de l'air.

"Vérifions s'il n'y a qu'une seule issue à cette grotte !" s'exclama Cain. Il approcha la torche de la paroi grise et poussiéreuse, et il commença à guetter les anfractuosités. Certaines, trop petites pour que quel'un puisse y passer, devaient quand même d'une manière ou d'autre autre mener à l'extérieur, car de l'air en provenait. Si ce n'était pas une grotte naturelle, cela avait du être un travail surhumain.

"C'est cette issue qui a l'air d'être en direction du château." dit Cain. "Mais il y en a une autre, aussi je m'inquiète un peu. Peut-être est-ce un piège ?"

"Il faut bien commencer quelque part." dit Daniel.

Ils s'avancèrent dans l'entrée que Cain avait désignée. Mary avait déjà perdu tout sens de l'orientation et se demandait comment son frère pouvait être si sûr que c'était la bonne direction.

Le passage redevenait étroit, ils avançaient en file indienne, Cain devant, suivi de Daniel, Mary, et Riff qui assurait leurs arrières. De l'eau gouttait de temps à autre du plafond, Mary sursauta en recevant une grosse goutte glacée sur l'arcade sourcilière.

"Tu penses vraiment que nous allons tomber sur ces horribles hommes-loups ?" demanda Mary.

"Malgré votre description," lui répondit Daniel "j'ai vraiment du mal à les imaginer. Je me demande sur quels monstres nous allons tomber.

"Je pense en avoir une meilleure idée." dit Cain, "mais je ne vous expliquerai pas avant d'être sûr."

"Et tu crois que tu sais comment on peut les tuer ?" demanda Mary.

"Je pourrais parodier soeur Helen ici." répondit Cain "Peut-être peut-on plus les sauver que les tuer, même si je n'emploirai pas sauver au sens religieux. Non, celui qui est vraiment dangereux, c'est celui qui les mène, et là aussi, il semble clair de savoir ce que nous allons trouver. Mary en a vu assez, me semble-t-il."

Riff perçut un accent de doute dans sa voix "Vous n'en êtes pas persuadé ?"

"Il y a quelque chose que je me demande encore, c'est tout. Mary, tu me dis bien que vous avez couru de toutes vos forces pour échapper aux loups, et que quand tu es tombée sur John, il venait de l'autre direction ?"

"Oui." répondit la fillette. "Il n'avait pas l'air fatigué du tout !"

"Es-tu sûre, vraiment sûre que c'était lui?" demanda Cain. "Il faisait nuit."

"Je crois, oui." dit Mary désemparée. "Il faisait nuit, mais c'était bien son visage... j'ai reconnu sa cicatrice..."

"Et l'autre ?" demanda Cain, la pressant comme si la question était très importante.

"Je ne l'ai vu que de loin, mais j'ai reconnu ses cheveux... Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Il a dû passer par un passage secret, c'est pour ça..."

"Aucun passage secret ne peut rendre plus court un chemin parcouru en ligne droite... Le chemin ne fait pas de détours, à cet endroit. Je veux bien que John soit sportif, mais vous êtes jeunes aussi, et vous avez couru de toute votre vitesse. Et il ne faut pas oublier deux détails."

"Lesquels?" demanda Mary.

"La première, c'est que le soir de la mort de Thomas, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, Jack a vu John revenir du chemin, et il a vu peu après les loups arriver de la direction opposée. La seconde est qu'on n'a jamais retrouvé la perruque que Thomas avait achetée. Elle était d'un blond très pâle, la couleur de ceux de John. Et j'ai retrouvé des cheveux qui en venaient dans sa chambre ; ils avaient été coupés, non arrachés. Il est possible que quelqu'un aie changé la coupe de cette perruque, puis l'aie utilisée pour se faire passer pour John.

"Tu veux dire que ce n'est peut-être pas lui qui dirige les loups ?" demanda Mary perdue. "Mais c'est toujours lui qui a tué Jack, alors !"

"Peut-être. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps ni l'utilité de nous poser cette question : nous allons bientôt vérifier par nous-mêmes."

Mais cette certitude fut brisée quand ils arrivèrent à un cul-de-sac.

"C'était l'autre le bon chemin !" s'exclama Mary d'un air déçu. "Il va falloir remarcher dans l'autre sens!" Elle se sentait complètement épuisée, et aussi de plus en plus effrayée, non pas par les loups ou n'importe quel danger physique, mais par l'ambiance oppressante qui régnait dans ces souterrains.

Cain leva la torche au-dessus de sa tête.

"En effet." dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Il se préparait à retourner en arrière, quand un reflet attira son regard.

"Il y a quelque chose en haut! Peut-être est-ce tout simplement encore une porte?" Il leva encore plus la torche. "On dirait des symboles de tarot." Riff frissonna, repensant à Delilah. "Mary, peux-tu jeter un oeil."

"C'est trop haut pour moi, grand frère! Riff, tu peux me porter ?"

Riff acquiesça et fit monter la petite fille assise sur ses épaules, en prenant la torche et en la levant. Elle commença à examiner les figures.

"Ce sont bien des cartes de tarot, et je crois que je peux trouver le bonne combinaison ! Laissez-moi juste chercher un peu !"

Pendant ce temps, Cain et Daniel examinaient le couloir pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue.

"Pourrais-je vous poser une question, Daniel ?" demanda Cain doucement.

Daniel acquiesça, surpris.

"Comment cela s'est-il passé entre Virginia et vous ?"

"Je vous ai déjà dit..."

"Pas tout. Vous ne nous avez pas dit comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, vous ne nous avez pas dit comment vous avez fini par accepter votre amour, malgré la différence de rang, et bien que vous soyiez persuadés tout deux qu'il n'y aura pas d'issue heureuse." Il soupira. "J'aimerais le comprendre."

"Mais... elle avait juste trouvé ce passage secret, et elle avait voulu l'explorer, pensant que peut-être il menait à l'extérieur, ou du moins vers des salles qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui pourraient tromper son ennui, et au début elle n'avait pas compris où elle était. Quand je l'ai surprise, elle m'a demandé de ne pas le dire à John, et elle est revenue souvent, pour pouvoir parler de sa vie, et pour ce qui est de nous déclarer notre amour... les choses se sont faites naturellement."

"Naturellement." constata Cain, apparemment sans émotion.

"Oui, je veux dire, je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'imaginer que cela pourrait un jour marcher, parce qu'elle était si noble et si belle, mais c'est elle-même qui me l'a dit, un jour, avec un grand sourire - mais dès ce jour, elle a ajouté que nous ne pourrions jamais nous marier."

A ce moment, Mary les appela.

"Je crois que j'ai trouvé!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Pour arriver là où nous voulons, la combinaison est la papesse - les amants - le diable - l'impératrice." Elle soupira "Ce n'est pas très encourageant, mais c'est ça, regardez."

Toujours perchée sur les épaules de Riff, elle appuya sur des images qu'on ne voyait pas d'en bas, et la porte coulissa. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle grande et sombre, à la lumière diffuse qui les empêchait de bien voir. Derrière eux, la porte se referma, mais ce qu'ils remarquèrent en premier, ce furent les hurlements, et les claquements de fouet.

"Nous y sommes." dit Cain.


	7. Chapter 7

Bye, baby bunting,  
Daddy's gone a-hunting,  
Gone to get a rabbit skin  
To wrap the baby bunting in

* * *

Cain couvrit rapidement la torche, pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer. Leurs yeux s'habituèrent alors peu à peu à l'obscurité.

Dans une zone loin en contrebas de l'immense grotte naturelle se trouvait une grande cage, que des torches plantées tout autour, au bout de piques, éclairaient de lueurs mouvantes et cauchemardesques.

Les hurlements provenaient de l'intérieur de la cage. Les hommes-loups vêtus de fourrures tachaient de se rouler en boule les uns contre les autres pour se protéger mutuellement des coups. Mais, avec une grande précision, la fouet les frappait tour à tour, les faisant crier de douleur. C'était bien John qui maniait le fouet. Du moins, une personne qui avait sa frêle stature et ses cheveux argentés. Ils ne le voyaient que de loin et de profil, et lui ne les avait apparemment pas vus. Il ne s'était pas tourné vers eux, continuant à frapper méthodiquement les créatures.

Cain fit avancer le petit groupe sur la corniche, pour se rapprocher de John en même temps qu'ils passaient derrière son dos. De plus, la corniche avait un rebord qui permettrait de se dissimuler aux yeux du jeune homme, s'il venait à se retourner.

Les bruits de leur marche étaient entièrement couverts par les claquements du fouet et les hurlements, et ce plan se passa sans encombre. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, ils distinguaient mieux la tension sur le visage de John, ils entendaient ses propres cris qui se mêlaient à ceux des loups, et qui trahissaient beaucoup de douleur, peut-être même de la folie.

"Je ne pensais pas devoir dire ça, mais... pauvres bêtes." murmura Mary à son frère.

"Mary." dit Cain, "pourquoi penses-tu que ce sont des animaux ?"

"Mais..." elle était surprise, mais se contraignait à chuchoter. "C'est ce que tout le monde dit ! Et puis ils ne marchent pas comme des gens, ils ne crient pas comme des gens qui crient, et ils vont chasser les troupeaux la nuit, et..." elle se tut. Elle venait de se rendre compte que, malgré leurs cheveux longs et en désordre, leur peau velue, sombre et déchirée de cicatrices, leur taille immense, leur habillement primitif, elle ne pouvait rien trouver qui les différenciât des humains.

"On ne voit que ce qu'on s'attend à voir, je pense." murmura-t-il, semi-ironique. "Alors ? Que pensez-vous de notre interrogation de tout à l'heure ? Est-ce bien John qui se trouve ici, ou juste quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, coiffé de faux cheveux - il est bien prudent, pour conserver son déguisement même dans cette cave secrète." Tous étaient surpris par son détachement.

"Je me moque de qui il est !" s'exclama Daniel.

Il sortit de sa poche un vieux pistolet.

"Quand avez-vous... ?" demanda Cain.

"Pendant que vous examiniez la frise, je suis passé dans ma chambre." interrompit Daniel. "Même si cela ne doit me servir que de menace, je ne sortirai pas d'ici sans avoir mis hors d'état de nuire l'assassin de mon frère.

"Et de Jack." rajouta Mary.

Cain voulut l'arrêter, hésita, haussa les épaules.

"Faites attention à son fouet." se contenta-t-il de conseiller, observant alternativement Daniel et Mary.

Daniel acquiesça, et descendit silencieusement, après avoir terminé le tour de la corniche et être arrivé à un endroit où le saut était facile.

S'étonnant à tout instant de ne pas être repéré par John, il s'avança lentement dans son dos, son pistolet pointé sur lui.

Il entendait de plus en plus clairement les cris de John.

"Créatures répugnantes ! Vous paierez encore et encore, pour avoir volé ma vie et celle de Virginia ! Tant que je serai là, vous ne cesserez jamais de payer !"

Il distingua aussi plus clairement ce qui se passait dans la cage. Une de ces créatures, femelle, protégeait en la serrant dans ses bras une toute petite fille aux cheveux sales et aux yeux égarés, qui ne criait pas comme les autres, mais grognait indistinctement.

Plus il s'avançait, plus il ressentait lui aussi de la sympathie pour les hommes-loups et de la répulsion pour John. Il finit par crier de toute sa force.

"Retourne-toi, ordure ! Lentement !"

Malgré les hurlements des loups et les siens propres, John l'entendit. Mais au lieu d'obtempérer, il se retourna avec une rapidité surprenante, tout en bondissant en avant, le fouet à la main. La lanière cingla la main de Daniel, le pistolet lui échappa bondit en arrière, sur la droite.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il. "Que venez-vous faire ici ?"

Puis sa voix sembla s'éclaircir, et c'est d'un air de surprise qu'il s'exclama "Daniel Sullivan ?" Et c'était bien le visage de John, au moindre trait près, avec sa cicatrice sous l'oeil.

Daniel essayait de reculer pour se rapprocher du pistolet, mais brandissant son fouet, John s'exclama d'un air menaçant "Eloignez-vous de cette arme ! Et répondez à ma question ! Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Et pour quelle raison ?"

Daniel obtempéra rapidement, humilié. Il recula jusqu'à faire un demi-tour autour de John, en restant à distance respectable de ce dernier et de la cage. Les hommes-loups avaient cessé de hurler.

"Je suis venu par un passage secret depuis chez moi."

"Quoi !" s'exclama John.

"Je sais que c'est vous qui contrôlez ces loups qui sèment la panique !"

"Et alors ?" demanda John. "Vous venez me faire chanter, c'est ça ?"

"Cet air hautain vous va mal !" s'exclama Daniel, fou de rage. Je viens pour venger mon frère, et votre domestique Jack, et pour vous demander des comptes sur la façon dont vous traitez votre soeur !"

"Qu'est-ce que...?" John fut surpris, l'espace d'un instant, et Daniel lui fonça dessus, sans armes, espérant profiter de son hésitation.

"Vous êtes plus monstrueux que les loups que vous menez !" criait-il. John leva son fouet, prêt à se défendre.

Mais à ce moment, un coup de feu retentit, et John, blessé à la main, lacha son fouet. Il se retourna, pour voir Riff, qui avait ramassé le pistolet et lui avait tiré dessus.

"Merci d'avoir détourné son attention." dit Cain avec un sourire à Daniel, sortant de derrière la corniche naturelle, tenant la main de Mary, "même si je ne sais pas si c'était entièrement volontaire."

Daniel s'était précipité sur le fouet. Il ne savait pas s'en servir, mais il le serrait très fort entre ses mains, comme s'il craignait que John ne le lui arrache à nouveau par quelque moyen dont il avait le secret.

"Pas entièrement, non." reconnut-il. "Merci."

John observait alternativement les quatre visages autour de lui, en même temps que, presque machinalement, il déchirait de ses ongles un morceau de son vêtement pour faire cesser l'hémorragie de sa main. La balle était déjà ressortie. Il semblait, bizarrement, plus calme que quand il était seul avec les loups, quelques minutes auparavant.

"Je crains de ne pas comprendre ce dont vous parlez." dit-il à Daniel.

"Je vous ai vu mener les loups sous la lune ! J'étais avec Jack !" John la regarda avec surprise et murmura pour lui-même "Alors, il y a plus de petits espions que je ne le pensais." Cain se mit devant elle, craignant un geste brusque de John.

"Nous ne savons pas forcément tout" dit Cain avec mépris, "mais il est justement temps que nous héritions de la partie que vous connaissez. Vous êtes en situation de faiblesse maintenant. A vous de raconter. D'où viennnent ces hommes-loups, comme les gens du village les appellent, ou plutôt ces hommes ? J'en sais plus que ce que vous pensez, je peux reconnaître les mensonges."

"Savez-vous que si je vous raconte cela, je devrais nécessairement vous tuer ou vous faire jurer le secret ?" demanda John fièrement, puis il soupira, perdant sa superbe. "En fait, c'est déjà le cas, je le crains. Allons, que je vous explique au moins pourquoi je suis ici et en quoi vous vous trompez."

Il s'assit. Cain le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Il observa du coin de l'oeil les hommes-loups qui léchaient leurs blessures, et il eut un haut-de-coeur. Riff, l'air inquiet, rechargea le pistolet pendant que Daniel et Cain surveillaient John. Daniel, pris d'une soudaine idée, s'approcha de lui et lui tira les cheveux tandit que Riff le tenait en joue. Ce n'était pas une perruque. John lui adressa un regard haineux, mais ne l'attaqua pas physiquement, comprenant très bien qu'il était en situation de faiblesse.

"Ce que je vais vous raconter est un secret de famille, que je tiens de mon grand-père. Peu de personnes vivantes sont au courant." commença-t-il. "Mon arrière-grand-mère, celle qui avait une réputation de sorcière parce qu'elle savait faire des potions avec des herbes, trompait régulièrement son époux avec des villageois jeunes, forts et stupides, pendant son absence. Mais un jour, il revint des Indes. Il ramenait avec lui une curiosité, une sorte d'homme sauvage, à la peau sombre. Mais ma luxurieuse arrière-grand-mère s'éprit de la violence et de la stupidité de cet homme, et elle s'accoupla avec lui. Son mari la surprit, malgré ses précautions, et il tua l'amant de sa femme, qui pourtant n'avait rien demandé, mais il ne se contrôlait plus. L'histoire se serait arrêtée là, dans la méfiance d'un couple brisé, si mon arrière-grand-mère ne s'était retrouvée enceinte de deux jumeaux, issus de cet accouplement monstrueux. Mon arrière-grand-père n'osa pas les tuer, car ils étaient du sang de celle qu'il avait tant aimée. Il les fit garder dans un des recoins les plus secrets des notre château. Et c'est alors que commença notre malédiction..."

Il s'interrompit, regardant autour de lui. Cain avait encore l'air méfiant, mais les autres commençaient à le croire.

"Mais ces enfants n'étaient pas des humains, c'étaient des monstres! Ils étaient violents et sans intelligence, comme leur père. On dut les enfermer dans une cage... Vous comprenez, ils sont la marque du péché de notre grand-mère ! De la même façon que dans la légende Pasiphae, en s'unissant au taureau de Crète, donna naissance au Minotaure qui dévorait des adolescents, de la même façon son péché est notre honte, la faille qui marque à jamais notre famille. Bien qu'ils soient devenus encore plus abêtis à force de se repoduire entre eux, ils restent trop humains, et de notre sang, pour que nous puissions les tuer. Et notre pénitence, pour la faute de notre ancêtre, est de les surveiller, de les tenir secret, et de les nourrir, aussi longtemps que notre famille durera, nos cousins non humains de l'obscurité ! Et pourtant je les déteste, je déteste leur bestialité, qui est de mon sang, mais le destin de ma famille doit rester un, ma branche avec la leur. Et je leur en veux pour cela aussi."

"Si on voit quelqu'un comme n'étant pas humain, il ne peut pas le devenir." dit Cain "Il en est de même pour le sauvage que votre ancêtre ramena en cage."

John sembla se débattre contre un souvenir douloureux.

"Vous êtes encore trop idéalistes !" Il s'adressait à tous. "J'ai cru la même chose, autrefois. J'étais encore enfant quand mon grand-père m'a enseigné tout cela et m'a appris que je serais le nouveau chef de famille. Il laissait ces monstres sortir et tuer les paysans qu'ils rencontraient, en disant qu'ils ne devaient pas trahir le secret de la famille, de toute façon. J'en ai encore le goût amer dans la bouche ; cela s'est répété pendant des nuits et des nuits. Même si j'essayais de les emmener sur des pistes où ils trouveraient plutôt des bêtes que des paysans, et que je m'y suis tenu après sa mort."

"Je ne vois pas le rapport !" s'exclama Daniel. "Et puis, je ne sais pas si ce sont les loups ou vous, mais mon frère est mort quand même !"

"Ce n'est pas eux !" s'exclama John. "Le corps était déjà inerte quand l'odeur de sang les a attirés, ils ont commencé à le dévorer, et je les ai empêchés de continuer, pour qu'il puisse avoir un enterrement chrétien ! Ils n'ont pu donner que quelques coups de dents, et je les ai fait fuir à coup de fouet !"

"Et les traces de dents de loups ?" demanda Cain.

"Ca aussi, je le tiens de mon grand-père." dit John d'un air hésitant. "Il l'utilisait pour faire croire à des attaques des loups ; c'est un crâne en argent qui a la forme de leurs dents, et on peut ainsi imiter leurs morsures."

"Vous vouliez protéger le coupable !" s'exclama Daniel. "Vous devez être son complice."

"Je voulais surtout que personne ne vienne sur mon domaine enquêter, et peut-être découvrir notre secret !" lui répondit John. "Ce qui concerne les loups est rapidement oublié par la police locale, ils ont peur. Helas, cela ne vous a pas arrêtés."

"Vous nous perdez dans vos explications, John Dawnshill." dit Cain. "Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit comment vous avez cessé de croire que ces créatures sont des humains."

"Ce sont peut-être des humains, mais la faute de mon ancêtre les a irrévocablement maudits !" s'exclama John. "Peu de temps après la mort de mon grand-père, l'une d'entre eux a eu une petite fille. Il m'est venu à l'esprit de l'élever comme une enfant normale, avec nous ; justement parce que je pensais qu'en la traitant comme une humaine elle pouvait devenir humaine. Toujours en secret, nous avons engagé une domestique pour elle, hors du village. Virginia adorait cette enfant, elle jouait toujours avec elle. Mais cela n'a pas duré. Elle n'apprenait pas à parler, malgré nos efforts. Elle avait, de plus en plus souvent, des accès de colère. Elle déchirait alors tout ce qu'elle avait sur elle et se mettait à hurler. Une fois, elle a tué un chat en lui brisant la nuque. Mais le pire a été quand elle a mordu la femme qui s'en occupait. Elle refusait de la lacher, elle l'a fait saigner. Peu de temps après, cette domestique est devenue folle, elle avait des moments d'égarement, et finalement, elle s'est suicidée. Alors, j'ai compris que l'enfant ne pourrait jamais, au grand jamais, devenir une humaine. Que la malédiction qui pèse sur notre famille en avait fait une bête, pire, un monstre, comme les loups-garous des légendes, malgré son joli visage. Alors je l'ai rendue à sa mère." Il grinça des dents. "Et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle y soit moins heureuse."

Daniel fixa la cage. Il venait juste de faire le rapprochement entre la cousine dont Virginia lui avait parlé en l'enfant-louve qui l'avait tant apitoyé il y a quelques minutes.

"Quelle explication ingénieuse !" s'exclama Cain d'un air condescendant. "Qui a parlé de malédiction en premier ?"

John le regarda d'un oeil noir.

"Avez-vous une meilleure explication, vous qui faites tant le fier ? C'est mon grand-père qui m'a parlé de cette malédiction ancestrale. J'ai entendu aussi, deux fois, soeur Helen le mentionner. Elle est dans le secret, et fait partie des gens qui ont juré le silence, à l'époque où je n'étais pas dans le secret. Elle baptise tous ceux qui naissent ici. Elle dit que ce sont des humains, et que sinon, ils ne connaitront pas le paradis."

Il soupira.

"Pour ma part, je trouve que c'est une absurdité. Peuvent-ils seulement connaître le paradis ? Même mon grand-père, qui se targuait tant de sa rigueur chrétienne... Je pense qu'au fond, il pensait qu'ils resteraient des animaux si on ne les baptisait pas, et qu'ils ne pourraient pas connaître l'enfer, et que ce serait injuste, vu les tourments qu'ils nous font subir." Il ricana. "Ou peut-être est-ce ce que je pense moi. Mais dans tous les cas, je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un de miséricordieux comme soeur Helen a pu être amenée à jouer une pareille mascarade. Cela ne lui va pas. Je me demande si ce n'est pas ça qui est en train de la rendre folle."

Il fit une pause, et rajouta.

"C'est bien en train de me rendre fou, moi."

"Pour répondre à votre question de tout à l'heure" dit Cain, qui contrairement à Mary ou Daniel ne semblait pas ému le moins du monde par le récit de John, "j'ai une autre explication."

John eut un mouvement de surprise. Cain continua. "Il se trouve que j'ai eu l'occasion de faire des analyses sur leur salive, que Riff a confirmées. J'y ai trouvé une toxine, qui caractérise la présence d'un germe bien particulier. Il ne tue pas son porteur, mais le rend petit à petit fou et violent..."

"Ce n'est pas vrai!", interrompit John. Il semblait extrêmement troublé.

"J'ai cru au début que c'était vous qui aviez créé les loups et que vous le saviez," dit Cain, "mais j'accepte de croire à votre version. Ils doivent attraper ce germe très jeunes, par les fréquentes morsures qu'ils se font entre eux, en tant que pratiques sociales."

"Mais la petite!" gémit John. "Quand nous l'avons trouvée, elle n'était pas née depuis plus de quelques heures, et personne ne l'avait mordue !"

"Peut-être avait-elle déjà bu le lait de sa mère, et des germes s'y étaient-ils trouvés. Même si la possibilité n'est pas très grande, c'est un moyen d'attraper cette maladie."

John se mit alors à crier, plus fort encore que les hommes-loups n'avaient crié quand il les frappait.

"Que devais-je faire, alors ? Que devais-je faire ?" se mit-il à gémir quand-il eut fini. "Comment pouvais-je le savoir ? Fallait-il donc que je leur donne mon lait ? Ou Virginia, peut-être ?" A ces dernières suggestions, il éclata d'un rire hystérique et douloureux. Cain leva un sourcil interrogateur, se demandait si John était définitivement en train de devenir fou.

"Ca va aller, monsieur ?" demanda Mary, se penchant vers lui.

John cessa de rire, et la regarda dans les yeux. Le trouble de son regard disparut peu à peu, et ce fut d'une voix normale qu'il parla. "Je le pense. Du moins, je vais pouvoir continuer. C'est bizarre, petite fille, tu me rappelles cette enfant avant que nous ne sachions qu'elle ne pourrait jamais devenir humaine, mais tu me rappelles aussi Virginia ; même si ton frère aussi lui ressemble."

Cain avait eu très peur de voir Mary aussi proche de John, redoutant un geste de folie ou de désespoir, mais rien ne s'était passé. Il la prit par la main, et la maintint solidement derrière lui.

John se releva. "Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?" demanda-t-il à Daniel, à Cain et à Riff.

"Persistez-vous à nier votre participation aux meurtres de Jack et de Thomas Sullivan ?" demanda Cain.

"Certainement ! Mes loups les ont trouvés déjà morts, je vous l'ai dit !"

"Peut-être pourrais-je vous croire." murmura Cain. "Mais direz-vous aussi que vous n'avez aucune idée de qui les a tués ?"

"Absolument aucune !" s'exclama John. Cain le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit. Il commença par un coup sec, puis gronda comme un coup de tonnerre.

Tous regardèrent d'un air inquiet dans la direction d'où venait le bruit ; et alors Cain, Riff, Daniel et Mary découvrirent une ouverture dans la muraille qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarquée, dans la direction opposée de celle par laquelle ils étaient venus.

"Encore un couloir !" s'exclama Mary.

John hocha la tête. "Je ne sais pas d'où viennent ces chemins secrets, apparemment ils sont encore beaucoup plus anciens que les loups. C'est un vrai labyrinthe, et mon grand-père n'a pas pu m'enseigner tous les passages. Il ne les connaissait pas lui-même.

"Quel est ce bruit ?" lui demanda sèchement Cain.

"Je n'en sais pas plus que vous." répondit John. "Je pensais qu'ils devaient être de vos amis, en fait. Qui d'autre pourrait être ici? Si vous me laissez sortir ma meute, j'irai à la rencontre de ce danger."

"Nous n'avons confiance ni en eux ni en vous !" s'exclama Daniel.

"Je ne pense pas non plus que nous allons vous laisser partir." dit Cain. Mais je voudrais bien aller voir quelle est l'origine de ce bruit. Si vraiment vous n'êtes pas l'assassin de Thomas et de Jack - ce que je vais admettre au moins temporairement - il se pourrait très bien que nous le trouvions ici, lui aussi."

"Nos intérêts coïncident donc." dit John. "Allons-y, je vous mènerai."

"Nous allons vous attacher les mains." dit Cain, et Riff entreprit de le faire. "Il me semble que vous êtes bien calme, John Dawnshill."

"J'ai encore des choses à vous demander." dit John. "Si vous trouvez le meurtrier, ou que d'une manière ou d'une autre, je réussis à vous convaincre que ce n'est pas moi, accepterez-vous de promettre le secret et de nous laisser en paix ?"

"Croyez-vous être en mesure de nous demander cela ?" répondit Cain. Ils avançaient maintenant en direction du troisième couloir, laissant les loups dans la pièce. D'un signe de tête, John leur fit signe de prendre des torches, ce que firent Riff et Daniel, qui éteignirent ensuite les autres.

"C'est la tâche qui m'a été assignée." dit John. "Peut-être ne pouvez-vous pas comprendre une telle charge. J'y ai consacré ma vie, elle n'aurait plus vraiment de sens si j'échouais. De plus, si vous me faites une telle promesse, je vous aiderai d'autant plus."

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide!" s'exclama Daniel. "Je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont vous traitez ces... ces gens ! Vous vous complaisez dans cette histoire de malédiction !"

"C'est une autre des choses que je voulais demander." dit John, alors qu'ils commençaient à s'engager dans le couloir d'où était venu le bruit. "Vous avez parlé de maladies, de germes. Je ne m'y connais pas du tout, mais... y aurait-il un moyen de les guérir ?"

Il y eut un long silence embarrassé, puis Riff répondit.

"Pas de guérir ceux qui sont déjà contaminés, à ma connaissance. Mais j'ai entendu parler de recherches... peut-être serait-il possible de prémunir ceux qui vont naître, à l'avance, contre la maladie."

"Dieu merci!" s'exclama John.

Daniel fut surpris par cette effusion, et il fit une grimace interrogative, semblant en mettre en doute la sincérité.

"Je devrai toujours m'en occuper, mais si c'est possible, peut-être la famille Dawnshill ne disparaîtra-t-elle pas."

"Pourquoi ne se prolongerait-elle pas avec vos descendants ?" demanda Cain. "Vous êtes encore jeune."

"Je ne me marierai pas." dit John, "et Virginia non plus." Ils continuaient à avancer dans le tunnel, mais il n'y avait pas eu de nouveaux bruits. "Nous allons bientôt arriver à une bifurcation." dit-il encore. "L'un de ces chemins mène au château, et l'autre à l'extérieur. c'est par-là que je les fais sortir."

"Mariez-vous ou ne vous mariez pas, comme vous voudrez!" s'exclama Daniel, "mais pourquoi imposer ce destin à Virginia aussi ?"

"Ce n'est pas moi qui l'impose." répondit John.

Cain le fixa, et Daniel rougit, mais il continua sa tirade semi-intéressée, semi-idéaliste.

"Mais c'est quand même de votre faute! Parce qu'elle se sent responsable de vous! Vous devriez la laisser partir, si vous voulez vraiment son bonheur! Lui dire que vous n'exigez pas sa présence!"

John le fixa. "Vous êtes amoureux de Virginia."

Daniel rougit encore, balbutia quelques mots "Je sais bien que... elle n'est pas de mon rang..."

"Oubliez cela." répondit John. "Ce n'est pas qu'une question de rang. Vous ne pourrez jamais épouser Virginia."

Les yeux de John s'emplirent de fureur, et il était en train de chercher une réplique cinglante, quand il y eut un fort courant d'air ; et toutes les torches s'éteignirent.

Ils se trouvaient dans le noir total, ne pouvant que fixer les braises survivantes, qui n'éclairaient rien. Il y eu des bruits. Mary cria qu'elle venait de se cogner le genou.

Riff souffla sur sa torche pour tenter de la raviver. Il y réussit, et au bout de même pas une minute, il y avait à nouveau une flamme qui éclairait le couloir.

C'est alors que John, Daniel, Mary et Riff se rendirent compte que Cain avait disparu.


	8. Chapter 8

He loves me.  
He don't!  
He'll have me.  
He won't!  
He would  
if he could  
But he can't.  
So he don't.

* * *

Riff eut un cri étranglé, puis il appela : "My Lord !" Son cri se répercuta en nombreux échos angoissants dans le couloir.

Mary, pour ne pas être en reste, appela : "Grand frère !" Il n'y eut pas plus de réponse. L'écho s'éteignit, et un silence lugubre le remplaça.

Riff s'approcha alors vivement de John, criant "Où est-il ? Dites-moi où il est ! Vous connaissez ces souterrains, vous devez le savoir !" Sa voix étant emplie de colère et de tristesse, et John en fut étonné, l'ayant toujours vu flegmatique.

"Je ne sais pas." dit-il. Peut-être quelqu'un est-il passé et l'a-t-il emmené ?"

"Mais nous aurions entendu les bruits de pas s'éloigner!" s'exclama Mary, d'une voix très inquiète. "Où peut-il être ?"

"Ca ne peut être qu'un de ces passages secrets." dit Riff d'une voix redevenue calme, mais très dure. "John Dawnshill, si vous ne nous aidez pas activement à le trouver, vous en répondrez sur votre vie."

Riff était très inquiétant ainsi, et John ne trouva rien à lui répliquer. Il se contenta de hocher la tête brièvement, pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

"Mais je ne vois rien ici !" dit-il. "Levez les torches!" Daniel s'exécuta. "Vous voyez, rien qui ressemble à un passage secret..."

"J'ai trouvé quelque chose !" s'exclama Mary. Riff la regarda avec espoir. "Regardez cette empreinte de pas !"

Daniel se baissa. "Mais elle semble partir dans le mur!"

"Cette porte s'est ouverte pendant que nous ne la regardions pas..." dit Mary. "Mais là, il n'y a pas de code, je ne sais absolument pas comment la rouvrir." Pour calmer sa panique, elle affirma. "C'est mon grand frère, je suis sûre qu'il peut s'en tirer tout seul !"

"Mais il n'est pas seul !" dit Daniel. "Il ne nous aurait pas laissé tomber, et ce n'est pas un accident non plus ! Quelqu'un a dû l'emmener..."

"C'est la même direction..." calcula Riff. "Si nous ne pouvons rien faire ici, je vais retourner à la première bifurcation, celle qui est près de chez vous, Daniel. Avec un peu de chance, elle nous mènera au bon endroit. Je sens qu'il faut que j'y aille."

"Je viens avec toi !" s'exclama Mary.

"Votre frère ne voudrait pas que je vous expose au danger..." répondit mécaniquement Riff.

"Et tu crois qu'il voudrait que tu me laisses avec juste Daniel, et John qui est peut-être dangereux, dans ce couloir où il a été enlevé et où on entend des bruits bizarres ? Tu rêves !" Riff aurait dû normalement la réprimander pour son insolence, mais ils étaient tous deux sous le choc, et il pouvait bien lui pardonner un comportement inhabituel. "En plus, il y aura peut-être encore un passage secret où il y aura une phrase à interprêter avec des cartes de tarot, et tu ferais quoi sans moi ?! Je suis sûre que tu appuierais sur n'importe quoi, tellement tu veux aller sauver mon frère au mépris de ta sureté, et ça ferait un désastre ! En plus, je suis sûre que c'est ceux qui ont tué Jack qui ont emmené Cain ! Je viens avec toi, quoi que tu dises !"

Riff baissa les épaules en signe de renoncement. "D'accord. Venez derrière moi, et ne faites pas de bruit."

Le regard de triomphe qu'eut Mary un instant s'obscurcit quand elle se rappela qu'il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter pour son frère. Elle suivit Riff, qui était déjà parti à grandes enjambées, trottant à côté de lui pour suivre son allure.

"Et moi ?" demanda Daniel, "je continue à chercher ?"

"Personnellement, j'irais plutôt du côté du bruit de toute à l'heure." répondit John. Il haussa les épaules. "Mais apparemment, je suis votre prisonnier, et je n'ai pas d'ordre à vous donner."

Daniel était hésitant et nerveux.

"Je préfère chercher encore un peu." dit-il.

John s'assit dans un coin, muet. "Je doute que nous trouvions quelque chose." dit-il, en scrutant machinalement le mur, à la lueur de la torche.

* * *

Cain sentit en premier une douleur dans ses membres ankylosés, puis une soif dévorante. Puis un mouvement de ballottement qui lui laissa penser qu'il était en train de se faire transporter. Puis une odeur. "Chloroforme." pensa-t-il. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux, pour voir où il était, mais il pensa qu'il valait peut-être mieux faire croire qu'il était encore évanoui, pour avoir le temps de récupérer avant de tenter quelque chose par surprise.

Cela échoua. Il se retrouva projeté contre un mur, et une voix lui dit, sans douceur, avec énervement même "Tu es réveillé !"

Il avait dû remuer, sans s'en rendre compte.

Il ne perdait plus rien à ouvrir les yeux. Il vit d'abord la lumière floue d'une torche, et puis le visage de la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

Elle avait les cheveux courts, ces cheveux d'argent, et une cicatrice sous l'oeil.

"John..." murmura-t-il encore perdu dans les vapeurs de chloroforme. Puis brusquement, un éclair de lucidité lui revint, en même temps qu'un peu de vie dans ses membres engourdis. "Virginia !" Il leva la main, tira sur une poignée de cheveux, qui effectivement lui resta dans la main avec le reste de la perruque, que des épingles à cheveux ne suffisaient pas à fixer au crâne de la jeune fille. Son chignon de cheveux dorés se défit, et elle regarda Cain avec fureur.

"Je ne suis pas Virginia !" s'exclama-t-elle, avec une voix qui n'était en effet pas celle de Virginia, remplie de haine et de colère.

"Vous n'êtes pas John." dit Cain d'une voix pâteuse. Il espérait faire durer la conversation, le temps de pouvoir récupérer de son état, et de peut-être pouvoir s'enfuir. Le ton et les activités de son ravisseur ne présageaient rien de bon.

"J'aurais dû !" cria Virginia - ce devait vraiment être Virginia, il reconnaissait sa voix maintenant qu'elle montrait autant de désespoir que de colère, c'était juste le ton qui avait été trop différent. "J'aurais dû être John si je n'avais pas été... si Virginia n'avait pas été lâche !"

Cain était trop fatigué et avait trop soif pour comprendre ce que disait Virginia - ou cette personne, qui qu'elle fut.

"Mais même si je ne suis pas John, je le soutiendrai, pour racheter mes fautes ! Je ferai une part de sa tâche, je serais dur quand il n'a plus de courage de continuer à l'être ! Et je tuerai tous ceux qui connaîtront le secret de notre famille !"

L'interlocuteur de Cain se concentra à nouveau sur lui.

"Vous allez mourir !"

Son ravisseur sortit une ficelle de sa poche. Cain essaya de se mettre sur ses pieds. Il n'avait plus sa canne-épée, et il tenta de s'enfuir. Mais il était encore trop faible : il parcourut à peine quelques mètres avant de se faire rattraper.

Il voulut se lever, faire face, peut-être désarmer son adversaire qui arrivait armé de sa propre canne. Mais il n'avais pas encore assez de forces. Et Virginia, pour une frêle jeune fille, ne manquait ni de rapidité ni de force.

Cain finit par s'effondrer par terre, la pointe de sa propre épée sur la gorge. Il paniqua alors. Au lieu d'essayer de négocier, de marchander pour finalement tromper son adversaire, il se mit à crier "Riff!", à l'appeler désespérément, de toute la force de ses poumons.

Comme si cela pouvait servir à quelque chose.

Contre toute attente, son adversaire baissa sa lame, et le regarda d'un oeil froid.

"Vous allez mourir de toute façon, parce que personne ne peut percer le secret des Dawnshill, et vivre. Mais, si vous acceptez de vous laisser attacher, nous parlerons un peu, avant. Personne ne sait que j'existe, car je ne veux pas effrayer Virginia ; et il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas échangé plus de quelques mots avec quelqu'un."

Cain hocha la tête. Il voulait gagner du temps, quoi qu'il puisse en coûter, pour plus tard saisir le moindre espoir qui se présenterait à lui.

Il se rappela qu'il s'était promis - même si c'était peut-être une fausse promesse - de parler à Riff de ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais moins voulu mourir. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Virginia - Cain ne pouvait pas l'appeler autrement dans sa tête, malgré ses dénégations - commençait à l'attacher. Elle avait lâché sa canne, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de la récupérer, aucun angle mort par où il pourrait essayer de l'attaquer à nouveau, même s'il avait été parfaitement en forme. Il se laissa nouer les mains, et aussi les pieds, avec un noeud lache qui lui permettait de marcher à petits pas.

"Si vous n'êtes pas Virginia ni John, et que vous voulez parler avec moi, comment dois-je vous appeler ?" demanda-t-il. Il voulait comprendre qui était cette personne qui se tenait devant lui, par pure curiosité peut-être, parce qu'il voulait avoir le fin mot de l'énigme qui l'avait préoccupé ces derniers jours ; mais aussi parce que peut-être, cela lui fournirait un moyen...

Il ne pouvait pas perdre espoir de s'enfuir. Il avait échappé à trop de dangers.

"Je n'ai pas de nom." répondit-elle. "Appelez-moi le gardien, si vous le désirez. Je ne suis que cela. Un homme qui veille sur le secret de Dawnshill."

Cain fut surpris. Quoi, cette personne qui ressemblait tant à Virginia se prétendait un homme ?

Il aurait bien aimé le dévisager avec plus d'insistance, mais le gardien avait gardé en main un bout de corde lié à ses jambes, et le faisait marcher devant lui. Il se remémora Virginia. Elle était fine, certainement, mais elle était grande et n'avait pas spécialement de formes de femme... Sa silhouette n'était pas très différente de celle de John.

Quand à cette voix, qu'il avait cru féminine au début, il se rendit compte qu'elle aurait aussi bien pu appartenir à un homme, quand le gardien lui dit "Plus vite !" d'un ton méchant.

Alors qu'il se posait des questions, le nouveau couloir déboucha finalement sur une salle. Cain regarda avec curiosité autour de lui. Il y avait du matériel de chimie qui semblait très ancien - plutôt du matériel d'alchimie, se dit-il. Il examina les nombreuses fioles. Au moins intellectuellement, il avait retrouvé tous ses moyens, et il se demandait comment repérer les produits utiles. Le gardien sembla se rendre compte du danger, et attacha la corde qui maintenaat les bras et les jambes de Cain à un gros anneau dans le mur, qui se trouvait à une distance de sécurité des produits et du matériel.

"Nous allons donc parler un peu." dit le gardien, "et je vous tuerai ensuite. D'abord, laissez-moi vous raconter d'où je viens..."

* * *

"Mais qui cela peut-il être ! Qui!" s'exclama Daniel. "Je ne sais même pas si c'est la personne qui a tiré ce coup de feu, tout à l'heure. Je pense que oui, mais... sur qui a-t-il tiré ?"

"Parlez moins fort." répondit John, calmement et doucement. "Même s'ils savent où nous sommes, peut-être vaut-ils mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas tout ce que nous pensons."

"Je n'y avais pas pensé." dit Daniel d'un air penaud. Puis, profitant de ce que la conversation était engagée, il se demanda "Qui cela peut-il être, à votre avis ?"

"Je ne sais pas." répondit John. "Mais si vraiment il ne vous est pas lié, je crains que cela ne soit Virginia..."

"Ce n'est pas possible !" s'exclama Daniel.

"Croyez-moi, je le souhaiterais autant que vous. Mais, même si elle me le cache, je sais qu'elle vient parfois dans ses souterrains. Que, même si elle n'est pas le gardien du secret, elle sait à propos des loups. Cela m'a rendu triste, parce que je n'avais pas protégé notre secret, et surtout parce que lui imposer ces visions est la dernière chose que j'aurais voulue. Mais elle pourrait être là... Elle y est souvent."

"Mais c'est pour venir me voir !" s'exclama Daniel.

"C'est ce que j'espère. Mais après tout, pour venir vous voir, elle utilise des galeries dont je n'ai même pas connaissance! Je ne savais pas..." Il soupira. "J'aurais peut-être dû m'en inquiéter avant. Avant que des gens ne meurent. Mais c'est si difficile de lui parler de tout cela..."

"Cela ne peut pas être elle !" s'exclama Daniel d'un ton péremptoire. Blessé, il se tut, s'affairant à nouveau à la recherche d'un passage.

"Mais elle n'a pas partagé ces secrets avec vous." dit John d'un ton neutre. Il soupira. "Alors, peut-être ai-je tort de le faire, moi. Le gardien doit être seul, les secrets de notre famille ne se partagent pas."

Daniel ne lui répondit pas.

"Je ne suis pas un bon gardien." dit-il. "J'aimerais vous tuer, j'aimerais qu'il n'y aie pas tant de personnes à l'extérieur qui sachent, des personnes en qui je ne peux pas avoir confiance. Mais même si j'en avais la possibilité physique, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le faire."

Voyant que Daniel l'ignorait, il se renferma lui aussi dans son mutisme.

* * *

Mary commençait à s'essoufler, mais elle ne voulait pas retarder Riff, elle ne voulait pas qu'on pense qu'elle était inutile, voire qu'elle les encombrait, comme c'était souvent le cas quand son frère était pris dans une aventure.

Et puis, elle ne voulait surtout pas entraver en quoi que ce soit l'aide que Riff allait apporter à son frère. Elle voulait juste l'aider, dans le mesure de ses moyens. Alors, elle continuait à courir près de lui, sans se plaindre d'avoir soif, d'être fatiguée et d'avoir encore mal au genou.

Ils étaient revenus dans la première salle, ils avaient pris l'autre couloir. Le sens de l'orientation de Mary était surtout adapté aux rues de Londres, mais en revoyant ce couloir, elle se disait que oui, il y avait des chances pour qu'il rejoigne celui par lequel Cain avait disparu - du moins, si son frère était parti en ligne à peu près droite.

Ils coururent encore pendant un instant, avant d'arriver à un cul-de-sac. Riff chercha s'il y avait encore une fois un code, et il le trouva.

"Tu avais raison, Mary, je vais te demander de m'aider." dit-il. Même lui semblait très légèrement essoufflé.

Mary mit un pied dans sa main, puis grimpa sur ses épaules. Elle approcha son visage de la pierre froide. "Coment trouves-tu le code d'entrée, au fait?" demanda-t-il à Mary.

"Il y a un poème gravé dans la pierre." répondit-elle. "Mais les idées qu'ils transportent peuvent se traduire avec les cartes de tarot ; c'est ce que je fais."

"Merci." dit-il solennellement.

Mary essaya de se concentrer sur le poème.

"Il y a encore la papesse," dit-elle, au fur et à mesure qu'elle appuyait sur les touches de pierre, "la gardienne du secret. Il y a aussi la lune ; et puis l'étoile, et l'empereur."

Encore une fois, la porte s'ouvrit. Cette fois-ci, c'était un nouveau couloir, pas une grande salle.

Riff fit descendre Mary et recommença à avancer vite.

Mary se dit qu'elle aurait aimé se reposer plus longtemps.

* * *

Deux enfants jouaient dans l'herbe. Leurs cheveux étaient d'or blond, ils étaient habillés comme des nobles. La petite fille essayait de construire une cabane avec des branchages et du papier, et le petit garçon la regardait.

Quand la cabane s'effondra, le petit garçon eut un soupir de déception - un peu trop profond, sans doute, car sa soeur s'inquiéta, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"C'est cette histoire de cérémonie qui te tracasse, John ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Oui. Je dois être fort. Pour l'honneur de la famille, l'aîné des Dawnshill doit être le gardien du secret." Il soupira. "Je ne sais pas quel est ce secret, mais grand-père ne sourit jamais."

"Les gens du village disent qu'il y a des monstres." ajouta la petite fille.

"Je sais." dit gravement le garçon, avant de s'effondrer à genoux. "Tu sais qu'il parait qu'il y a un rapport avec tous ces morts ? Et avec les blessures de grand-père. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai, Virginia, je ne sais pas..."

La petite fille le regarda d'un air protecteur, posa sa main sur son épaule. Une bague d'émeraude luisait à son doigt. Quand il releva la tête, ses pleurs avaient cessé, quant à elle, elle le regardait d'un air grave et déterminé. Il s'en étonna. "Qu'y a-t-il, Virginia ?"

"Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes, pourtant. Il s'en serait fallu de peu que je naisse avant toi, et que cette charge soit la mienne." dit-elle d'une voix grave.

John la regarda, étonné, presque effrayé par ce ton d'adulte.

"Sais-tu ce qu'on dit dans certains pays ?" dit-elle. "Que l'aîné d'une paire de jumeaux est en fait le dernier-né, car il a été conçu en premier."

"Je ne comprends pas, Virginia." dit-il faiblement.

Elle saisit alors le ciseaux qui lui avaient servi à découper les fenêtres de papier, et commença à couper ses cheveux, les ramenant à la longueur de ceux de son frère, qui ne pouvait que la fixer, incroyablement étonné.

Il comprit quand sa soeur lui dit. "Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre la succession de grand-père. Tu n'es pas fait pour ça, c'est injuste. Mais moi, je peux. Je n'ai pas peur des monstres, tu sais. Echangeons nos vêtements : même grand-père ne peut pas nous reconnaître, comme ça. Je vais couper tes cheveux aussi, mais bizarrement, tu diras que je t'ai attaqué et que c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça avec les ciseaux."

Ils firent ce qui avait été dit, et Le petit garçon se jeta aux bras de sa soeur.

"Merci, Virginia !" s'exclama-t-il.

"John." rectifia-t-elle. Elle l'écarta doucement d'elle en lui souriant, lui passa au doigt la bague d'émeraude que lui avait laissé sa mère. Elle s'emboitait parfaitement. "A partir de ce moment, pour notre grand-père et aux yeux du monde, je suis John, tu es Virginia. Il vaut mieux nous y habituer."

John ne se trompa plus jamais. Même le lendemain, quand son grand-père emmena sa soeur Vir... John dans les souterrains du château, et qu'elle en ressortit épuisée, mais souriante.

* * *

"Voilà ce qui s'est passé." continua l'interlocuteur de Cain. La petite fille - qui s'appelait John, désormais - prit la charge sur elle, et se fit passer pour un garçon aux yeux de tous, même de sa famille. Elle prit sur elle la lourde charge de chef de famille. Et au début, tout se passa pour le mieux. Mais le petit garçon, que tout le monde appelait maintenant Virginia, ne put pas rester longtemps heureux de ce qui s'était passé. Il commençait à ressentir le poids de la culpabilité d'avoir refusé une charge si lourde, de l'avoir égoïstement laissée à sa soeur, ou son frère, il ne se rappelait plus. D'autant plus que John semblait de moins en moins heureux, les soirs où il revenait de ses réunions secrètes avec son grand-père. Il faisait de moins en moins semblant d'être très heureux avec petit-frère-Virginia, il était de moins en moins prévenant."

Cain écoutait, mais en même temps il réfléchissait, pensant à le pièce qui l'entourait, cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir, de contrer son adversaire.

"Alors, petit-frère Virginia voulut savoir. Il espionna grand-père et John quand ils partaient dans les souterrains. Il apprit à s'y rendre à d'autres heures de le journée. Il explora, voulant tout savoir, même sans explication. Il découvrit des passages secrets inconnus, perçant les codes par instinct, et par les connaissances qu'il trouvait dans les livres de la bibliothèque."

Cain constata que la cicatrice sous l'oeil de son interlocuteur s'était à-demi estompée. Etait-ce pendant leur combat, ou avait-il pleuré? En tout ca, elle ne faisait plus vraiment illusion. Il repensa aux nombreux produits de maquillage sur la table de nuit de Virginia, qui se maquillait si peu, il repensa à son talent pour la peinture, et se maudit de n'avoir pas recollé tous ces indices avant - même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela aurait changé.

"Il avait voulu savoir, mais maintenant, la culpabilité vis-à-vis de John le rongeait encore plus, quand ils voyait les hommes-loups, quand il se rappelait qu'il aurait dû être celui qui passerait ses nuits à garder le secret. Alors il voulut oublier. Il avait trouvé le très ancien laboratoire abandonné dans lequel la sorcière pratiquait son alchimie." Il ajouta, à l'attention de Cain : "C'est celui où nous nous trouvons."

Cain hocha la tête, n'osant interrompre ce flot de révélations - même s'il craignait que la fin de l'histoire ne soit sa fin à lui aussi.

"C'est ici que je suis né." continua son ravisseur. "Virginia n'était pas une sorcière ; elle ne l'est toujours pas. Elle n'en a ni la méchanceté, ni l'art à doser les philtres. Elle voulait oublier toutes les parties de sa personnalité et de ses souvenirs qui la faisaient souffrir. Elle voulait oublier qu'elle aurait dû être le gardien, et la culpabilité qui allait avec. Elle voulait oublier la haine qu'elle ressentait pour cette malédiction familiale, et pour ceux qui tentaient de la percer, condamnant John à la servitude. Elle voulait oublier qu'elle aurait dû être un garçon, que depuis le début de sa puberté elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ses robes de fille. Mais elle ne put détruire ces sentiments ; elle les mit seulement de côté, et ce fut moi."

"Vous n'êtes pas une vraie personne, donc." dit Cain, "Juste une personnalité illusoire créée par autosuggestion. j'ai déjà connu cela."

"Je suis une vraie personne !" s'exclama le gardien, "tout autant que Virginia ! Je suis plus vrai qu'elle !, car je suis vraiment un homme, moi ! Je suis ce qu'elle aurait dû être ! Et je suis plus complet qu'elle, car je me souviens de ce que fait mon autre moitié, tandis qu'elle ignore jusqu'à mon existence! C'est elle, qui n'est qu'une fausse personnalité créée par autosuggestion !"

Il regarda Cain avec haine. "Je vous déteste. Le poison n'a pas marché, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Je vais vous tuer, comme j'ai tué tous ceux qui ont percé le secret de la famille, car John n'a pas à se salir les mains, il en a déjà trop fait. Mais jamais je n'aurai été aussi heureux de le faire. J'aime Virginia, même si ce n'est que mon ombre. J'ai été triste de tuer le frère de son amant, même s'il s'était introduit sans honte dans la propriété, déguisé en John. J'ai gardé sa perruque pour moi, parce que j'aurais dû être John, mais aussi en souvenir. J'ai été triste de tuer son petit serviteur, mais il aurait révélé le secret de la famille à son père, même Virginia et John n'auraient pu lui faire garder le secret. Mais vous, oh vous!..."

"Mais Virginia ne serait pas triste de ma mort." constata Cain.

"Peut-être qu'elle le croirait, mais je sais qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle vous hait aussi. Parce qu'elle sait - oh, elle sait à quel point vous pourriez être heureux avec votre serviteur, et à quel point vous ne l'êtes pas à cause de votre stupide orgueil. Et elle, qui aime Daniel et ne peut pas lui dire qu'elle est un garçon - jamais, sinon elle serait rejetée - ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle est jalouse de vous ? Ne pensez-vous pas que cela suffise pour haïr ?"

Cain aurait voulu répliquer "La connaissez-vous si bien que ça ?" mais il ne put répondre de façon cinglante, se posant la question à lui-même. Méritait-il vraiment que Virginia - la vraie Virginia - le déteste ?

"Mais je tuerai tous ceux qui connaissent le secret des Dawnshill," continua le gardien, "donc votre serviteur ne devraient pas tarder à vous rejoindre dans l'au-delà, rassurez-vous !"

Il eut un sourire cruel, puis tendit l'oreille.

"Mais n'est-ce pas lui qui accourt justement ? Peut-être pense-t-il vous sauver. Il est plus intelligent que je ne le pensais ; je pense que vous avez gagné le droit de mourir ensemble. Et ensuite, je tuerai aussi votre petite soeur, et vous serez réunis."

Cain lutta pour se dégager, mais les noeuds était solides, et il ne voyait rien qu'il puisse faire pour se tirer d'affaire, ni même pour empêcher Riff de venir se jeter dans un piège.

Peut-être était-ce la fin, cette fois.

* * *

Soeur Helen avait couru, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle savait que quelqu'un allait faire souffrir les enfants qu'elle avait baptisés, et qui étaient un peu les siens. Et que contrairement à ce que les apparences lui disaient - qui croyait aux apparences ? - ce n'étaient pas ce jeune étranger maudit et ses alliés.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas d'être maudit. Cela arrivait à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? cela aurait juste dû être plus rare autour d'elle.

Elle courait dans la lande, et ses visions ne lui donnaient plus aucune direction, alors elle allait de ci, de là, changeant parfois de direction sans raison apparante, se cognant contre les buissons, déchairant le bas de sa robe, trébuchant sur les racines. Elle avait les genoux et les mains tout égratignés.

Mais cela lui arrivait souvent, et puis qui se soucie de sa propre sûreté, quand il a quelqu'un à protéger ?

Elle entendit soudain des voix très basses. Ou du moins, elle eut l'impression de les entendre, même si elles lui semblaient trop lointaines pour qu'elle aie seulement pu les percevoir. Elle sut alors que c'était un signe, que les agresseurs étaient là. Elle courut vers la source du bruit. Elle ne savait pas comment elle les arrêterait ; mais ce n'était pas le genre de questions qu'elle avait l'habitude de se poser.

Elle finit par voir deux formes noires s'affairer, et courut dans leur direction, ignorant sa propre fatigue.

L'une d'entre elles se retourna, elle reconnut Sean.

"C'est la vieille folle!" dit-il à son compagnon. Il se retourna. C'était Sam.

Helen en fut très heureuse. Sam lui avait souvent offert asile, depuis qu'elle errait autour du manoir Dawnshill, et même parfois un peu de réconfort. Elle saurait le convaincre qu'il ne fallait pas faire du mal à sa famille !

"Laisse-nous." lui dit-il.

"Je ne peux pas !" dit-elle d'une voix qui devenait de plus en plus assurée. "Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire. Je vous empêcherai !"

Sam se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Tu crois ça ?" lui demanda-t-il. "Je crois plutôt que c'est nous qui allons t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Je vais me venger des créatures qui ont tué mon fils ; et qui ont tué ma femme il y a vingt ans de cela. Crois-tu que tu puisses jouer un rôle dans cette histoire ?"

"Je vous en prie." dit-elle. "Pour la gloire de Dieu, qui ne veut pas la vengeance des hommes sur les hommes. Vous m'avez toujours écoutée..."

"Je ne t'ai jamais écoutée, vieille créature de malheur, car tu n'as jamais dit ce que je voulais entendre !" cria Sam, perdant le contrôle de lui-même. "Crois-tu que je t'aie hébergée par gentillesse ? Je savais bien que tu étais liée aux Dawnshill, et donc à ces maudites créatures. J'espérais que tu m'en parlerais, que je saurais où les trouver, que je pourrais me venger ! Mais finalement, tu as été totalement inutile, et ce furent les derniers efforts de mon fils, transmis par une étrangère, qui m'ont révélé d'où ces monstres sortaient, et donc où je devrais aller pour les détruire !"

Helen poussa un cri de désespoir et se tordit les mains.

"Et maintenant, j'ai appris que les gens de la famille étaient liés à ces meurtres !" s'exclama encore Sam, "ce n'est pas que les loups ! Alors, avec ta manie de tout cacher, est-ce que je dois croire que toi aussi tu participes aux meurtres ? Ca ne serait même pas absurde. Tu caches trop de choses, alors arrête de parler de la volonté de Dieu ! Tu nous l'a répété bien des fois, que tu avais péché, et je ne veux pas savoir comment, mais tu n'as rien à faire ici !"

Helen repensa à son péché, dans lequel Sam l'avait replongée.

Elle repensa au grand-père de John et Virginia : elle l'avait tellement aimé ! Elle avait déjà prononcé ses voeux, pourtant, et elle avait conscience de trahir la loi de Dieu. Jamais il n'avait ressenti, lui, du désir pour elle, ou alors il ne l'avait jamais montré. Elle lui en avait voulu à l'époque, mais elle lui était reconnaissante maintenant de lui avoir épargné ce péché-là. On ne peut pas en vouloir à quelqu'un qu'on aimait et qui est mort. Et puis, elle ne lui en voulait pas non plus de lui avoir fait baptiser ces créatures maudites : c'étaient des sortes d'humains, après tout, et elle accomplissait une bonne action. Non, ce qui avait été le plus dur, c'est qu'il lui avait fait jurer le secret, sur ce qu'elle avait de plus sacré. Elle ne pouvait en parler, ni dire où ils étaient, même quand elle était sûre que ce serait bien pour eux, pour John et Virginia, pour tout le monde! Elle avait tenté d'en parler à côté, de dire des demi-révélations, des phrases mystérieuses, mais cela n'avait réussi qu'à la faire passer pour folle, et peut-être l'était-elle vraiment devenue, avec le temps, essayant de mettre au jour une vérité qu'elle ne pouvait pas révéler, et d'aider malgré tout les Dawnshill, la famille de celui qu'elle aimait.

Oui, elle était une grande pécheresse.

Mais cela l'empêchait-il d'agit au service de Dieu ? Même la créature la plus vile, la plus insignifiante, peut agir pour Sa Volonté. Et elle ne laisserait pas tuer les descendants de la famille qu'elle avait adopté - dans sa tête, une façon de croire en son amour, qui n'avait jamais été consommé.

Elle bondit sur Sam. Elle voulait le supplier, lui montrer la vraie voie.

Mais il se méprit dans ses actes. Il crut qu'elle allait l'aggresser, dans sa folie. Il leva son fusil. Le coup partit.

Helen se tordait de douleur, le jambe brisée. Sam n'avait certainement pas voulu la tuer. Il ne ratait jamais son coup.

"Elle ne doit pas nous gêner." dit-il à Sean, "mais je ne veux pas la tuer non plus. Elle est folle, c'est tout. Bande sa plaie, baillonne-là, attache-là, et ensuite, tu iras dans le château. Tu demanderas à ton ancienne amie de faire sortir tout le monde, car je ne veux pas qu'il y aie de victimes ailleurs que dans cette famille maudite ; et puis tu feras ce dont nous avons convenu."

Sean hocha la tête, non sans renifler d'un air méprisant dont il semblait ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser ; puis il commença à baillonner soeur Helen, sans douceur, alors que son père s'enfonçait dans le couloir qu'il avait dégagé devant lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Riff et Mary ne disaient plus rien, ils sentaient qu'ils approchaient du but, et que le silence était indispensable, s'ils voulaient voir sans être vus, comme lorsqu'ils avaient surpris John.

Mary avait très peur, l'atmosphère de ces souterrains lui mettait les nerfs à vif, mais ce n'était pas le moment de l'avouer. Le souterrain dans lequel ils étaient à ce moment était particulièrement mal taillé, avec des stalagmites qui leur blessaient les jambes et de profonds renfoncements dans les murs, dans lesquels la lueur de la torche faisait naître des formes inquiétantes.

Quand soudain, ils entendirent des cris, encore lointains.

"C'est la voix de mon frère !" s'exclama Mary.

Riff avait tendu l'oreille.

"Avez-vous entendu ce qu'il disait, mademoiselle Mary ?" Elle fit non de la tête. "Il nous disait de fuir, que c'était un piège."

"Mais nous n'allons pas le faire !" dit Mary, chuchotant, comme Riff.

"Merci de m'avoir aidé." dit Riff, "mais je vais te laisser ici."

Mary dut se retenir pour ne pas parler haut. "Comment ça ?"

"Il y a vraiment du danger, maintenant." dit-il "et nous ne l'aurions pas entendu s'il restait encore des portes. Je vais vous laisser ici..." Joignant le geste à la parole, il la souleva et la déposa dans un des recoin d'ombre.

"Tu penses vraiment que je ne sers à rien !" s'exclama Mary.

"Si." dit Riff d'un ton grave. "Si nous ne revenons pas rapidement, alors il faudra que tu ailles, seule, prévenir John et Daniel que c'est le bon chemin, et tu leur raconteras ce qui est arrivé. Il faut que quelqu'un le fasse."

Mary eut l'air triste, et elle se laissa dissimuler dans le renfoncement du mur.

* * *

"Vous êtes vraiment un trouble-fête." dit le gardien, après avoir marqué son mécontentement pour les avertissements en frappant Cain d'un coup de canne. "Mais ne croyez pas que cela aura servi à quoi que ce soit. Il est loin ; il n'a probablement pas pu vous comprendre."

"Peut-être le sous-estimez vous." dit Cain.

"Et surtout, cela ne servira à rien, car il viendra quand même. Je le sais, et vous le savez."

"Pensez-vous que mon serviteur ne m'obéirait pas ?" demanda Cain d'un air hautain.

"Vous jouez plutôt bien la comédie, mais cela ne suffira pas. Je n'ai aucune inquiétude, vous pourriez lui dire de partir autant que vous le voulez. Vous voyez, je ne vous baillonne même pas." conclut le gardien avec un sourire amusé que Cain détesta.

Il se placa au centre de la pièce, sortit son épée, et fixa le couloir. Il se tenait juste entre Cain et le couloir qui menait Riff à la caverne. Cain se tordit le cou pour voir, mais Riff n'arrivait toujours pas, et il se demanda s'il avait réellement fui à sa demande.

Le gardien perçut probablement un mouvement furtif, car Cain n'avait encore rien vu quand il s'exclama : "Vous voilà ! Venu vaillamment à la rescousse ! Voyons de quoi vous êtes capable !"

Riff entra dans la pièce, le pistolet à la main. La faible lumière et le fait que le gardien se tienne devant Cain lui interdisait de s'en servir pour l'instant.

"Virginia !" s'exclama-t-il d'un air surpris.

"Je ne suis pas Virginia !" cria son adversaire, se précipitant sur lui.

Il était plus fin et plus frêle que Riff, mais étonnamment sportif et rapide. Même quand le majordome esquiva son attaque directe, il abaissa de nouveau son épée et lui fit une estafilade au bras. Riff tira, visant ses jambes. La balle ne fit que l'égratigner, mais Riff profita du choc causé par la douleur et le coup de feu pour lui asséner un coup de son poing gauche. Le gardien, la mâchoire douloureuse, sembla reculer sous le choc, mais c'était une feinte : il profita du léger relachement de Riff pour le blesser à la main et le désarmer.

"Tu ne peux plus rien faire sans pistolet !" dit-il d'une voix haineuse, pointant son épée sur Riff. Ce dernier maudit l'instant de faiblesse qui l'avait mis à la merci de son adversaire.

La scène s'était passée très rapidement, et Cain n'avait même pas eu le temps d'espérer.

Le gardien, très sûr de lui maintenant qu'il était le seul armé, dirigea la point de son épée sur lui. Riff reculait lentement. Cain se rendit compte qu'il essayait d'atteindre la table la plus proche, probablement pour agripper un fragment de flacon. Malheureusement, le gardien s'en rendit compte lui aussi. Avec une grande rapidité, il transperça la jambe de Riff de son épée. Le jeune homme poussa un hurlement, et tomba à genoux.

"Tu n'iras nulle part !" s'exclama le gardien.

Il pointa l'épée sur la gorge de Riff, qui serra les dents.

"Je penses que tu sais que cette épée est celle de ton maître Cain. Et tu l'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas lire ce genre de choses, mais Virginia est persuadée que tu l'aimes aussi. Est-ce que ce ne sera pas très triste pour lui lorsque je vais te tuer devant ses yeux, avec sa propre arme ?"

Riff ne répondait toujours pas, pértifié par la douleur et la peine.

"Et toi ?" dit le gardien en s'adressant à Cain, "tu ne me supplies pas ? Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu es trop orgueilleux, je le sais déjà. Cela ne servirait à rien de toute façon.

"Tu es décidément un monstre." dit Cain, prenant une piètre revanche. "Je suis sûr que Virginia est la vraie personne. Et toi, une abomination."

"Silence !" s'exclama le gardien. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Riff, qui, blessé et l'épée sur la gorge, n'avait rien pu entreprendre.

"Et toi, alors ? Est-ce que réellement tu l'aimais ?" Sa voix était cruelle, sarcastique. Riff restait muet. "Je comprends que tu ne m'apprécies pas beaucoup, mais cette fois, tu devrais vraiment répondre. Ton très cher Cain veut que tu répondes aussi."

Cain vit que Riff cherchait son regard, et se demanda s'il pourrait y lire. C'était peut-être stupide, mais même s'ils allaient tous les deux connaître une mort douloureuse maintenant, il voulait toujours savoir, il ne voulait pas emporter dans la tombe le regret de n'avoir rien dit. Il lui en coutait d'admettre que le gardien avait raison, mais...

"Je l'aimais." dit Riff, qui fixait à nouveau le gardien. "Ou plutôt, je l'aime encore, car même si vous nous tuez, vous ne pourrez rien briser."

"Oh, vraiment?" demanda le gardien, ricanant dans le vague. "Je pense que Virginia me sera reconnaissante pour ça," Riff eut encore un geste de surprise "de vous avoir réunis dans la mort, quand vous n'arriviez pas à le faire vous-même." De son épée, il entailla l'épaule de Riff, qui serra les dents. "Et toi, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ?"

"Je ne voulais pas..." dit Riff, dont le visage habituellement impassible montrait de la tristesse, "je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse du souci pour moi." Le gardien lui entailla l'autre épaule, légèrement, juste assez pour faire mal.

"Comme nous avons été stupides." se dit Cain. Il se rendit compte qu'il allait pleurer. Il ne voulait pas, il continuait à être orgueilleux, il se refusait à montrer de la faiblesse devant ce monstre. Il se força à regarder en face, à se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait.

C'est alors que Cain aperçut la frêle silhouette de Mary qui arrivait par la porte. Elle avait dû s'inquiéter, et venir voir ce qui se passait.

Il entrevit un espoir et, sans se faire remarquer par le gardien qui était toujours en train d'entailler la peau de Riff, il lui fit de grands gestes, lui indiquant une table garnie de divers flacons. Mary, heureusement, ne cria pas et comprit tout de suite ce que Cain attendait d'elle. Elle se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à la table, mais arrivée là, elle eut un regard d'impuissance devant les flacons.

"Le orange ! Lance-le lui !" cria Cain. Il remercia un instant le ciel de ce que le gardien avait été suffisamment sûr de lui pour ne pas le baillonner. Il espéra que la réaction de Mary serait suffisamment rapide.

Le gardien se retourna bien, mais non sans avoir replacé son épée sur la gorge de Riff avant. Apparemment, il craignait que ce ne soit qu'un nouveau piège de Cain pour attirer son attention, et cela donna à Mary le temps d'ouvrir le flacon d'un coup de dents, et de lui envoyer le contenu au visage...

Il poussa un hurlement, et rejeta Mary sur le côté d'un revers de main. L'épée à la main, il se précipita sur Cain toujours attaché en criant "Au moins, toi, tu mourras, même si je n'ai pas le temps..."

Mais il sentit quelque chose qui le retenait, Riff, malgré sa douleur, s'était levé en boitant, et s'était approché de lui, il l'avait attrapé par les cheveux de toute sa force, il ne voulait pas le laisser s'approcher de Cain, à aucun prix. Le gardien se retourna, leva son épée...

Elle resta dans l'air longtemps, trop longtemps. Riff eut le temps de s'écarter alors qu'elle s'abattait. Il essaya de bouger à nouveau, haletant, saignant de la jambe, mais le gardien s'effondra par terre.

Riff, surpris, craignait un piège, car l'homme était agité, ses bras et ses jambes tressautaient. Mais Cain se mit à parler, très rapidement, comme s'il était gêné.

"C'était bien ce que je pensais. Un très puissant somnifère, qui sans endormir vraiment le corps plonge l'esprit dans un rêve. Il restera ainsi plusieurs heures. Merci Mary, merci Riff." Il était très nerveux, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était vivant. Il finit par le réaliser, alors que Riff s'approchait de lui en boitant, et s'effondrait à genoux à nouveau, sa tête posée contre le poitrine de Cain.

C'était une sensation d'immense bien-être, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus ce pincement de doute, maintenant qu'il savait que Riff ressentait la même chose que lui. Il aurait voulu rester comme ça encore longtemps, mais il dut revenir aux réalités. "Tu es blessé, Riff !"

"Je vais vous détacher." répondit Riff qui, à l'insu de Cain, avait bataillé avec le noeud pendant ces quelques minutes. Enfin Cain put bouger, et sa première réaction fut de faire asseoir Riff et de déchirer une bande de tissu de ses vêtements pour bander ses plaies. "Mais tu saignes vraiment !"

"Mes blessures aux épaules et au bras ne sont que des égratignures." répondit-il. "Celle de la jambe est un peu plus sérieuse, mais l'artère fémorale n'est pas touchée. Je m'en sortirai."

"Tant mieux." dit Cain en souriant, d'un grand sourire innocent qui ne lui était pas habituel. Il s'appuya contre le poitrine de Riff, savourant le plaisir d'être vivant, d'être heureux, d'être amoureux et de savoir que son amour était réciproque. Il avait complètement oublié le monde autour de lui, la sombre grotte, les décoctions mortelles sur les étagères de la pièce sinistre, et aussi ceux qui étaient venus ici avec lui, John, Daniel, Mary... "Mary !" s'exclama-t-il d'un coup, rouge de confusion. Sa petite soeur, étonnamment silencieuse pour une fois, les regardait de l'autre bout de la pièce, les yeux ronds.

"Je ne regarde pas, je ne regarde pas !" s'exclama-t-elle, un peu gênée elle aussi. "Je ne veux pas vous déranger ! Oh, grand frère, je suis si contente pour vous !"

Cain regarda Riff, aussi embarrassé que lui, et il lui sourit. Il avait l'impression que les choses ne pouvaient être que simples, maintenant.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient vu le corps tombé à terre, toujours agité de sursauts, ouvrir de grands yeux révulsés.

Quand il se releva brusquement, tel un diable surgi hors de sa boîte, Cain poussa un cri. Riff était blessé, lui-même n'avait pas pensé à récupérer son arme, ils étaient tous les deux assis, surpris, vulnérables...

Mais il n'y eut pas d'assaut. A la place, le gardien se tourna vers eux, ouvrant des yeux terrifiés.

"Je rêvais." dit-il avec une voix douce, la voix de Virginia. "Je rêvais, et une partie de moi voit encore des images, mais... que s'est-il passé ? Nous sommes..."

Cain réfléchit à toute allure. Le somnifère n'avait réellement endormi que le gardien, et Virginia avait récupéré son corps. Elle se trouvait juste dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas... Il se rappela que même la vraie Virginia, moins innocente qu'elle en avait l'air, était déjà venue ici, mais elle ne se rappelait pas y être allée cette fois. D'une voix qu'il espérait rassurante, il prit la parole :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Virginia, tout va bien. Nous allons retourner auprès de votre frère..."

"Non!" cria-t-elle. "Tout ne va pas bien ! Quels sont ces rêves que je fais, même éveillée ? Ai-je vraiment essayé... de vous tuer ?"

"Non!" s'exclama Cain.

"Ne me mentez pas !" cria-t-elle. Puis elle murmura. "Thomas... Jack... J'ai vraiment fait ces choses horribles ?"

"Ce n'était pas vous, Virginia, c'est une vision !" s'exclama Cain.

"Mais c'est une vision vraie." dit-elle au bord des larmes. "Je disais que ce n'était pas moi, mais ce n'était pas vrai..." Cain voulut aller vers elle, la rassurer, mais elle s'était déjà mis à courir, fuyant dans le tunnel par lequel elle et Cain étaient venus.

"Virginia !" appela Cain.

Il voulait lui dire que puisque Riff et lui avaient enfin fini par se parler, elle devait dire la vérité à Daniel. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire que les sentiments de Daniel étaient sincères, qu'il l'aimerait encore, mais il y avait plus urgent, et il se lança à la poursuite de Virginia, qui courait toujours aussi vite.

Riff voulut suivre Cain, mais sa blessure à la jambe le freinait. Mary vint l'aider.

"Tu sais, mon grand frère est parti sans toi, mais il tient beaucoup à toi quand même."

Riff eut un sourire amusé. "Il ne me l'a toujours pas dit, mais je l'ai enfin compris. Ne vous inquiétez pas."

Mary fut heureuse et surprise de lui voir ce sourire. Elle battit des mains.

"Je suis vraiment contente pour vous, vraiment !"

* * *

John était toujours assis contre le mur et Daniel explorait maintenant la galerie un peu plus loin.

"Je crois vraiment que nous ne trouverons rien." soupira-t-il.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit.

"Cain!" s'exclama Daniel, mais ce fut une frêle silhouette aux cheveux d'or qui apparut, et se mit à courir vers la salle des loups.

"Virginia!" s'exclama John. "Comment...?"

Mais ce fut Daniel qui, plus fort que lui, cria "Virginia !" et courut après la jeune fille qui disparaissait déjà dans l'obscurité du couloir.

John se leva, difficilement car il ne pouvait pas s'aider de ses mains, toujours attachées derrière son dos. Il s'était remis debout et s'apprêtait à les suivre, quand Cain sortit par le même tunnel que Virginia.

"Où est-elle ?" demanda Cain.

John lui indiqua la direction d'un signe de tête. "Daniel est parti derrière elle." ajouta-t-il.

"Il faut absolument..."

Cain n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Derrière eux s'éleva une voix rude "Levez les mains ! Immédiatement !"

C'était le vieux Sam, armé de sa carabine à deux coups.

"Je suis attaché." répondit John, calmement. Cain non plus ne semblait pas décidé à obtempérer.

"Je me plaisante pas." dit Sam d'un ton froid et effrayant. Cain le fixa, se rapela ce que Daniel avait dit sur ses qualités de tireur, et finit par lever les mains.

"Très bien." continue le vieil homme après avoir vérifié que John ne mentait pas. "Et maintenant, je veux la vérité. Où sont les loups qui ont tué mon fils ?" Comme personne ne répondait, il ricana. "C'était une fausse question ; je me doute bien qu'ils sont dans la partie du tunnel que je n'ai pas encore explorée. Marchez devant !"

Cain et John échangèrent un regard inquiet, et commencèrent à avancer. C'est à ce moment que Riff et Mary, qui avaient suivi Cain, sortirent eux aussi du tunnel.

"Vous êtes tous impliqués dans cette petite affaire, je vois !" s'exclama Sam avec un sourire narquois et inquiétant.

Riff avait l'air consterné, mesurant le danger, mais Mary, elle, réagit vivement.

"N'importe quoi ! Nous aussi, on était là pour retrouver les loups !"

Sam ne montra ni surprise ni colère. Il répondit juste sarcastiquement. "Oh. Et peut-être que vous avez réussi à les trouver ? Si vous m'y menez, j'ai justement des solutions radicales..."

"On sait où ils sont, mais ce n'est pas... pas leur faute, je veux dire !" s'exclama Mary.

"Je m'occuperai d'abord d'eux ; il sera temps ensuite de régler leur compte à ceux qui ont organisé ça. AVANCEZ !" Il fixa les liens de John, semblant recoller les morceaux dans sa tête, et Mary se sentit très stupide. Il continua "Les deux premiers qui font mine de me désobéir mourront. Si vos intenteions sont honnêtes et que vous n'essayez pas de protéger des tueurs, vous n'avez de toute façon aucune raison de le faire."

Ils avancèrent, contraints et forcés, John et Cain devant, Mary et Riff les suivant. John et Cain profitèrent du bruit des pas pour échanger quelques mots.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'a fait Virginia ? Ce n'est tout de même pas elle qui vous a enlevé... Je ne vois pas..." chuchota John.

"J'ai appris beaucoup de choses." lui répondit Cain. "Une partie que vous savez : je sais que vous êtes une fille." John rougit. "Mais aussi que Virginia est effectivement la cause des meurtres." Devant l'air choqué de John, il ajouta "Elle ne joue pas la comédie : elle a développé une sorte de double personalité, qui se sent coupable de vous avoir laissé prendre sa place, et qui protège votre secret."

John écarquillait maintenant les yeux d'horreur. "Non !" dit-il dans un souffle. Puis il rajouta "Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi courait-elle ?"

"Je crains que ce ne soit ma faute." dit Cain d'un air de regret sombre. "Elle vient juste de comprendre que c'était elle la coupable."

"Mais je dois aller l'aider, alors !" s'exclama John. Il se préparait déjà à courir, avant de se rappeler Sam derrière lui, qui venait d'entendre sa dernière phrase et le pointait de sa carabine. A la place, il accéléra le pas, alors que son regard commençait à trembler.

* * *

Daniel avait couru de toutes ses jambes, sans réussir à rattraper son retard sur Virginia.

Il la revit en entrant dans la grande salle des loups : elle était en train d'escalader la corniche par laquelle Daniel était venu la première fois.

"Virginia !" appela-t-il encore une fois. "Je suis là !"

"Ne m'approche pas !" cria-t-elle.

Daniel s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce, mais continua à l'appeler.

"Viens me parler, Virginia ! Raconte-moi ce qui se passe! Je t'aime, je veux t'aider !"

Elle se mit à pleurer. "Si tu savais ce que je viens d'apprendre, et d'autres choses encore, tu ne m'aimerais pas. Je ne te mérite pas."

"S'il te plait !" Il essaya d'avancer vers elle, mais elle cria encore "Ne m'approche pas!" Pendant des secondes interminables, qui devinrent des minutes, il ne put que rester sans rien faire, à la regarder pleurer.

C'est alors que John, Cain, Riff, Mary et Sam entrèrent dans la pièce.

Le regard de Sam s'enflamma quand il vit les loups. Poussant Mary sur le côté, il se précipita vers la cage.

"Voilà donc les monstres en question !" s'exclama-t-il. Il leva sa carabine.

"Si j'étais vous, je réfléchirais avant de les abattre !" s'exclama Cain. "Ne voulez-vous pas qu'on vous dise qui ils sont, et comment ils sont arrivés là ?"

"Je m'en moque." répondit Sam. Il détourna un instant sa carabine, tenant Cain en joue. "Ecartez-vous de moi."

"Et si on vous disait qu'ils n'ont pas tué votre fils ! Le responsable des meurtres n'est pas ici..."

"Je suppose que vous allez aussi dire qu'ils n'ont pas tué ma femme, il y a vingt ans de cela !" s'exclama Sam.

Cain, surpris, mit un temps à faire le calcul dans sa tête. Il y a vingt ans... c'était le grand-père de John et Virginia qui menait les loups, et d'après ce qu'ils lui avaient dit... "Ils étaient menés par quelqu'un qui les y contraignait."

"Je m'en moque." répondit Sam. S'adressant à Cain, mais aussi à Riff et Mary qui se tenaient non loin de lui, il ajouta "Et éloignez-vous ! Tous ceux qui seront de leur côté d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans cette affaire, je les tuerai. Ne risquez pas votre vie, et allez plutôt rejoindre votre ami."

Le dernière phrase était dite sur un ton sarcastique, en désignant John qui avait rejoint Daniel, et comme lui avait été arrêté par les larmes de Virginia.

"Laissez-moi tranquille !" avait-elle crié. "Vous ne pouvez pas savoir, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, et de toute façon je ne veux pas..."

"Moi, j'ai compris." dit John, encore plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. "Cain m'a dit ce qu'il avait vu. Virginia..."

"Ne dis rien !" cria-t-elle.

"Je voulais juste te dire que... je suis désolé. J'ai parfois été dur avec toi, mais ce qui est arrivé est la dernière chose... Je voulais te protéer de tout cela! Je voulais vraiment te sauver ! Et c'est parce que tu as cru que je l'avais regretté, que..."

Daniel ne comprenait plus, et fixait alternativement le frère et la soeur.

Cain, Riff et Mary, sous la menace de la carabine de Sam, les avaient presque rejoints. Ils fixaient avec angoisse le vieux Sam, alors que John, Virginia et Daniel, plongés dans la peine de Virginia, semblaient avoir quitté le monde extérieur.

Ils y furent rappelés par un brusque coup de feu : Sam avait tiré sur un des hommes-loups, qui s'effondra. Presque aussitôt après, le deuxième coup retentit.

John sembla dégrisé. Il se retourna vers Sam, et se mit à crier : "Mais ils ne sont responsable de rien! Regardez-les, Cain vous dira qu'ils ont été manipulés, qu'ils auraient pu être humains, c'est moi qui...". Mais Virginia, elle, avait déjà sauté du rebord. Elle passa devant Daniel qui ne put l'arrêter, et se précipita vers Sam, qui était en train de recharger sa carabine, avec une rapidité de chasseur expérimenté.

"Ne faites pas ça !" cria Virginia. "Ne les tuez pas! Ils n'ont rien à faire là-dedans! Je vous en prie, ne tuez pas la petite fille !"

"Ecartez-vous, vous ne m'empêcherez pas de tirer." siffla Sam.

"Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, elle est juste maudite," continuait Virginia, "et elle est comme ma petite soeur, et puis... c'est moi qui... c'est moi qui ai tué Jack !" conclut-elle en pleurant.

Sam n'essaya pas de parlementer, ni de demander des explications. Il n'y eut qu'un sourire usé qui apparut au coin de ses lèvres, sur son visage tordu par la rage. "Je suis heureux de l'apprendre." dit-il en même temps qu'il tirait.

Dans sa fièvre sanguinaire, il tira son deuxième coup, sur la mère de la petite fille, qui elle aussi s'était mise devant son enfant.

Il n'avait même pas vu Daniel et John qui couraient déjà vers lui, fous de colère.

John avait toujours ses mains attachées, mais se précipita sur Sam, la tête en avant. Il esquiva avec adresse un coup de la carabine que Sam voulait utiliser comme arme blanche, et sauta, lui assénant un grand coup de genou dans la poitrine. Sam tomba à terre, lacha sa carabine, et John commença à le piétiner en hurlant des insultes.

Daniel, lui, s'était précipité vers Virginia. La blessure était clairement mortelle, mais il lui restait encore un souffle de vie. Il la prit dans ses bras en criant "Ne meurs pas ! Ce n'est pas possible..." et en pleurant.

Elle fit un immense effort pour lever la tête jusqu'au niveau de l'oreille de Daniel, et pour lui murmurer. "Ne pleure pas..." ses phrases étaient entrecoupées d'une toux amère. "Tu sais, je suis quelqu'un de méchant... C'est moi qui ai tué ton frère, même si je ne le voulais pas, et puis Jack aussi. Et puis, je suis un garçon... alors tu vois, rien n'aurait été possible entre nous... Ce n'est pas grave si je meurs... Excuse-moi... j'aurais dû te le dire, mais je voulais imaginer..." Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, évanouie ou trop faible pour parler.

Les sanglots de Daniel redoublèrent, alors qu'il serrait le corps inanimé entre ses bras. Il murmurait, d'une voix cassée. "Je t'aurais aimé quand même. Oh, il ne fallait pas mourir... Si tu me l'avais dit... Je t'aurais aimé quand même..."

Pendant ce temps Cain avait rejoint John, et avait ramassé la carabine de Sam, qui continuait à souffrir sous les coups de John. Riff et Mary rejoignaient le groupe, à petite vitesse, les yeux de Mary agrandis par l'horreur et déjà remplis de larmes.

"Avez-vous l'intention de le tuer ?" demanda Cain à John qui s'acharnait sur Sam.

John s'interrompit un moment, observant avec dégout le visage marqué d'ecchymoses du vieil homme. Il sembla changer d'avis. "Non. peut-être pas." Il se leva, laissant Sam se tordre sur le sol. "Mais je veux pouvoir... Déliez-moi les mains, s'il vous plait. Je ne vous ferai rien."

Riff s'attela à la tâche, et regarda d'un air inquiet Daniel, qui était toujours en train de pleurer et de bercer Virginia morte dans ses bras. Cain suivit son regard. "Il va falloir sortir d'ici." murmura Cain, sombre.

Sam se releva péniblement. Cain le considéra avec méfiance.

"Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici." dit Sam. "Je savais que votre famille était liée à ça, et j'ai pris toutes les précautions qui s'imposent. Mon fils m'attend à la sortie de l'extérieur ; il vous abattra si vous en ressortez sans moi. Quant à l'entrée du château..." il ricana "nous l'avons condamnée. Nous avons fait sauter la trappe. Il est juste que plus personne ne revienne jamais ici, et que ce château tombe en miettes. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas!"

Tout le monde se regardait avec un air de consternation, quand Sam ajouta "Personne ne s'en tirera !" Il avait lancé dans la cage des loups un objet que Riff identifia comme un explosif.

"Eloignez-vous ! Vite !" cria-t-il. Cain se morigéna de ne pas avoir fouillé Sam, mais il était trop tard. Tout le monde s'écarta de la cage le plus rapidement possible, à part John et Daniel qui restaient figés, John fixant les loups restants et l'explosif d'un air de désespoir, Daniel serrant toujours Virginia dans ses bras. Finalement, John s'anima, tira Daniel par le bras, l'entraîna loin de la cage puis se précipita au sol avec lui.

Cain se releva quand le souffle de l'explosion fut passé. Bien que couvert de gravats et de poussière, il constata qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il se rendit compte que contrairement aux autres, Sam s'était jeté en direction de la sortie du château. Le vieil homme se releva et leur cria encore "Vous ne vous en sortirez jamais ! Je murerai cette sortie aussi !"

Mais alors, le tremblement de l'explosion, qui s'était calmé, retentit à nouveau. Tous frémirent. Des pierres commencèrent à se détacher du plafond. Le choc avait apparemment compromis la stabilité de ce sol déjà trop creux.

"La galerie s'effondre !" s'exclama John.

Quelques pierres tombèrent sur Sam, qui essaya de s'enfuir malgré ses nombreuses blessures, mais une nouvelle chute de gravats interrompit sa tentative. Et soudain un énorme bloc détaché du plafond s'abattit sur lui, devant les yeux horrifiés de John.

"Nous sommes coincés !" s'exclama-t-il. "Si le toit ne s'effondre pas sur nous, nous allons mourir sous terre, en compagnie de Virginia et des loups !

"Il nous reste le chemin de chez Daniel !" dit Cain. "Vite, suivez-moi avant qu'il ne soit bouché lui aussi !"

Riff qui boitait, Mary, et John qui trainait un Daniel encore en état de choc le suivirent péniblement : le chemin était difficile, et des pierres tombaient de plus en plus souvent. et il leur fallait éviter les pierres qui tombaient autour d'eux, les frôlant parfois, de plus en plus souvent, tandis que la poussière provoquée par leur chute s'infiltrait dans leurs yeux, leurs bouches et leurs narines. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes de cette progression pénible et chaotique, ils retrouvèrent la porte, et finalement l'escalier qui leur permettait de regagner leur maison. ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Juste à ce moment, un bruit encore plus fort et plus sourd se fit entendre, et ils comprirent que la salle souterraine était à jamais condamnée.

* * *

Cain avait énormément besoin de repos, et pourtant, après quelques heures d'un sommeil agité, il ne put se rendormir. Il se leva, et alla silencieusement voir si les autres dormaient. Il entendit des bruits de voix venir de la chambre de Daniel.

Il frappa et entra.

"Je pense que je vais retourner dans ma famille." disait Daniel, qui avait toujours l'air choqué, mais qui parlait maintenant. "Je ne pourrais plus être seul ici. Mais je n'oublierai jamais votre soeur... ou votre frère, ou quoi qu'il aie pu être, je l'aimais réellement."

"Et vous ?" demanda Cain à John.

"Je ne sais pas." dit John. Il avait toujours eu l'air triste depuis que Cain le connaissait, et la différence était peu perceptible. "Je n'ai plus rien ici. Virginia est morte ; et tout le reste de ma famille aussi. De plus, le château est à moitié détruit par la dynamite qu'y ont placée Sam et Sean. Soeur Helen est passée ici, blessée, en nous disant qu'elle avait pressenti que Sam mourrait et qu'elle nous retrouverait ici, et elle nous l'a raconté. Je ne veux pas y retourner."

"Venez avec moi !" dit Daniel.

"Je ne veux pas." répondit John. "Je veux tout recommencer à zéro."

"A travers les pertes, vous êtes redevenu libre." constata Cain. "Vous allez quitter cet endroit. Avez-vous pensé à redevenir Virginia et à mener une vie normale ?"

"Je ne veux m'appeler ni Virginia, ni John." dit la jeune fille. "Ce sont des noms qu'a portés quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup. Je ne les lui prendrai pas."

Elle hésita encore, avant de rajouter, avec un très pâle sourire.

"J'irai vivre loin de tous ces souvenirs, où personne n'aura entendu parler des Dawnshill, et je m'appellerai Joan."

"Pourrais-je vous rendre visite de temps à autre, bien que je fasse partie de votre passé ?" demanda Cain.

"Oui. Et vous aussi." rajouta-t-elle pour Daniel. "Mais pas tout de suite. D'abord, je dois reconstruire ma vie en partant du début. Quand j'aurai quelque chose à moi, je vous avertirai."

"Vous êtes courageuse." dit Daniel.

Elle haussa les épaules "Et cela nous a détruits tous les deux. Mais je ne veux plus en parler. Je crois que maintenant que j'ai décidé ça, je vais pouvoir dormir."

Cain ressortit, retourna dans sa chambre, désoeuvré. Il ne put empêcher son coeur de bondir dans sa poitrine quand il vit Riff qui l'y attendait.

"Je m'inquiétais pour vous." dit-il.

"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir." dit Cain, d'un ton qu'il espérait détaché. Mais il ne put continuer à faire illusion. "Je me disais que tout ceci est un peu ma faute. Que ce ne serait pas arrivé si je n'étais pas venu, et..."

"Vous auriez dû me réveiller." dit Riff.

"Peut-être..." dit Cain. Même s'il avait entendu Riff avouer son amour pour lui il y a quelques heures, il se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, et il fut heureux et surpris que ce fut son majordome lui-même qui marcha vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

"Je voudrais pouvoir chasser tout votre malheur..." lui murmura-t-il, "et celui que vous éprouvez pour les autres."

"Peut-être est-ce possible." murmura Cain. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Riff, respira son odeur, et il eut l'impression que jusqu'ici jamais il ne s'était senti à l'aise et libre comme maintenant. "Si quelqu'un peut le faire, ce ne sera jamais personne d'autre..."

Et déjà, il sentait un bonheur inhabitutuel lui faire oublier les heures les plus noires de cette nuit.

* * *

Here I am,  
Little Jumping Joan ;  
When nobody's with me  
I'm all alone.


End file.
